Harry Potter et la Vérité cachée
by lou35
Summary: Peu après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry retourne à Poudlard et découvre qu'il a une sœur. Pour leur sécurité, ils doivent retourner à l'époque des Maraudeurs... Pas douée pour les résumés, alors venez lire svp! Chap 15 enfin en ligne!
1. Avant de commencer

Salut tout le monde!

Alors c'est la première de mes fics, en plus, je ne suis pas forcément douée pour écrire (je suis en 1°S) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et laissez des reviews SVP

lou


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Misère et tristesse

Angleterre, 1999

- Peur, haine, mort. Ce sont les trois seuls mots que je connais aujourd'hui. Les sorciers ont tout ravagé. Leur Lord a tué tout le monde : mes parents sont morts, mes amis… Aucun n'a survécu. Leur « Survivant » a disparu, depuis plus 2 ans… Il devrait avoir 19 ans, il n'a plus donné aucun signe de vie depuis ses 17 ans… depuis la fin de sa sixième année dans leur école, paraît-il. Il aura perdu la tête… De toute façon, les sorciers sont tous mauvais, ils n'apportent que peur, haine et mort… Mais je…

- Avada Kedavra

Un éclat de lumière verte surgit soudain de nulle part. Il tua le jeune homme qui se tenait là. Des hommes vêtus de noir approchaient de l'endroit où, un instant plus tôt, se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il regardèrent autour d'eux, puis, quand ils furent certains d'être seuls, ils brûlèrent son corps en un mouvement de baguette.

Ce n'était pas rare, en cette année 1999, de voir se dérouler des incidents de cette sorte. Depuis que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle de l'Angleterre, puis de toute l'Europe, les moldus se faisaient tuer en masse, pour un motif tellement stupide, tellement infime, mais énorme aux yeux de Voldemort et de ses disciples, les Mangemorts : ils n'étaient pas des sorciers, ils n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde, ils devaient tous mourir.

Les sorciers s'étaient divisés en trois camps : les Mangemorts, les Résistants (membres pour la plupart de l'Ordre du Phénix) et les Autres. Les Mangemorts étaient malheureusement les plus nombreux.

Le Survivant, dont parlait tout à l'heure ce jeune moldu, a disparu il y a 2 ans. Disparu. Seules quelques rares personnes savent qu'il est encore en vie, et, lui qui est la personne la plus recherchée de toute l'Angleterre, qu'il est en sécurité…

Tout avait commencé 2 ans plus tôt, en 1997…

Harry était retourné chez les Dursley, une dernière fois, pour respecter les volontés de Dumbledore. Un matin, peu après don retour à Privet Drive, il avait vu un hibou grand-duc franchir sa fenêtre (son oncle l'autorisait à le faire : il avait bien trop peur de voir la moitié de l'Ordre débarquer car ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'Harry).

- _Ah! Ça doit être pour le testament du professeur Dumbledore_, se dit-il.

Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Il avait déjà perdu Sirius, voilà que maintenant Dumbledore disparaissait à son tour.

- _Ils sont morts tous les deux pour me protéger. Je jure que je ne laisserais plus personne mourir pour moi, je le jure._

Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut :

**Cher Mr Potter**

**Nous avons trouvé le testament du Professeur Dumbledore, et vous êtes conviés à son ouverture, qui aura lieu le 8 juillet à Poudlard. J'ajoute que, puisque je suis la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, je voudrais avoir un entretien avec vous.**

**Cordialement, Professeur McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard**

Harry l'avait prévu. Mais que le professeur McGonagall veuille le voir! C'était une surprise! Il attendait avec impatience le 8 juillet. Il regarda son calendrier, et s'aperçut que le 8 juillet était dans 2 jours. Enfermé dans sa chambre par les Dursley, il avait perdu le compte des jours…

Le 8 juillet, Harry transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Là, il vit Tonks qui l'attendait.

- Salut Tonks ! Toi aussi tu viens à l'ouverture du testament ?

- Non, moi, je suis là pour te protéger… Le ministère s'inquiète pour toi, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas !

- Là, tu m'apprends rien ! Une fois, ils ont carrément envoyé des voitures pour venir me chercher ! Et quand j'étais en troisième année, Fudge en personne était venu me chercher un jour où j'étais dans le Magicobus! Mais depuis l'année dernière, Scrimegour essaye de m'engager comme « porte parole » du ministère.. il peut toujours essayer !

- Ouais, et bien en tout cas, on a intérêt à se dépêcher, ça devrait pas tarder à commencer…

- D'acc', j'te suis.

Tonks fit apparaître un Patronus pour prévenir de leur arrivée et ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Après une longue marche, ils atteignirent enfin la Porte. Elle paraissait minuscule sans Dumbledore pour protéger les défenses. Elle s'ouvrit légèrement et Flitwick apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Ah, Mr Potter. Parfait, on n'attendait plus que vous.

- Désolé monsieur, je ne suis pas encore majeur et je ne peux donc pas transplaner.

_- Menteur, pensa-t-il, tu es simplement trop flemmard pour te lever de bonne heure ! Tu l'as déjà fait ! C'est comme ça que tu as ramené Dum…_

Même en pensée, Harry ne pouvait pas dire son nom, c'était trop dur, trop proche

Flitwick et Harry rentrèrent dans l'école pendant que Tonks repartait

_Sans doute à Pré-au-Lard_, se dit Harry.

Tout à coup, Harry vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore

- _Enfin, de McGonagall, se corrigea-t-il mentalement_

- Sorbet au citron !

Harry sursauta en entendant le mot de passe. Ici, tout lui rappelait Dumbledore.

- _Je dois partir, se dit-il, je ne pourrai jamais revenir ici, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux. J'en parlerai tout à l'heure à McGonagall. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut…_

Tout en pensant, Harry avait monté les marches qui menaient au bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il ne connaissait pas les trois-quarts des personnes présentes. Il y avait bien sûr McGonagall. Harry reconnut Alberforth grâce à sa grande barbe blanche qui ressemblait énormément à celle de Dumbledore, et Mme Rosemerta, la barman des Trois Balais. Plus surprenant, il y avait là Rémus Lupin et Arthur Weasley.

- Bien, puisque nous sommes enfin tous présents, nous pouvons procéder à l'ouverture du testament, dit le sorcier qui semblait présider l'assemblée.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et une sorte d'hologramme apparut au milieu de la pièce. Cet hologramme, c'était Dumbledore, ou du moins une image de Dumbledore, qui avait sa voix…

- **Mes chers amis, si vous me voyez, c'est que je suis malheureusement mort…**

Pendant un certain temps, n'entendant aucune chose l'intéressant, il se perdit un peu dans ses pensées. Tout un coup, un nom familier vint l'en tirer et il tendit l'oreille :

**Je demande à Rémus Lupin de me succéder à la tête de L'Ordre du Phénix. Je luis fais entièrement confiance quant à ses compétences pour occuper ce poste. A ce cher Arthur Weasley, qui doit certainement se demander ce qu'il vient faire au milieu de tous ces gens, je lègue 1/3 de ma fortune. Je veux qu'un autre tiers aille à l'Ordre. Ils auront besoin d'argent dans cette guerre contre Voldemort… Enfin, à toi, Harry Potter, je te donne Fumseck, l'épée de Gryffondor, ma Pensine, et surtout, le plus important, ce qui se trouve derrière mon tableau. Prends aussi un Réglisse Malice dans le bol qui est à l'entrée. Si tu acceptes, je te laisse le dernier tiers de ma fortune. Tu pourras en faire tout ce que tu voudras, la donner à qui tu veux, bien que les jumeaux Weasley n'aient plus besoin d'argent…**

A ce moment précis, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il venait l'hologramme lui faire un…clin d'œil !

**Sinon, je le donne à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Tous les biens que je n'ai pas distribués, et ils sont nombreux, je les laisse à Poudlard, entre les mains de Minerva, elle saura quoi en faire. J'ai une dernière volonté, et je vous demande de la respecter, même si je sais que ce sera dur. Laissez Poudlard ouvert. Tant qu'il y aura une personne qui voudra y venir, l'école doit être ouverte pour l'accueillir. Résistez mes amis, et rappelez-vous deux choses : dans les moments les plus sombres, il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir, de plus, l'union fait la force. Adieu donc à jamais, Albus Dumbledore.**

Harry senti une larme couler sur sa joue…

_Non, je ne pleurerais pas. Mais je te vengerai Dumbledore, je te le jure. _

Harry inspira profondément, prit Fumseck, l'épée et la Pensine et sortit de la pièce en compagnie de Rémus. Il attendrait McGonagall dehors, et, une fois son entretien avec elle terminer, il reviendrait prendre ce qui se trouvait derrière le tableau.

Dans le couloir, il y avait une jeune fille qui semblait attendre. Elle était rousse, mais, comme elle tournait le dos à Harry et Rémus, ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer ses traits. Soudain, Rémus tourna la tête et la vit. Il se précipita vers elle et lui attrapa le bras en criant :

- Lily ?

Rémus se rendit compte de son erreur, mais, avant qu'il ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, McGonagall apparut et lança :

- Harry, venez s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler. Et Nesra aussi…

_Nesra ?_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Révélations

Nesra. Ce nom résonnait dans la tête d'Harry. Qui était-elle ? Et Rémus qui l'avait prise pour sa mère ! Qui ? Mais elle n'avait pas les yeux verts… Et puis, c'était impossible ! Lily était morte, et elle était plus vieille qu'elle…

Ils cheminaient en silence vers l'ancien bureau de McGonagall. Harry tourna la tête et détailla la jeune fille. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait à peu près son âge, 16 ou 17 ans mais elle était un peu plus petite que lui. Elle était rousse, comme sa mère. D'ailleurs, il ne s'étonnait pas que Rémus ait pu se tromper : d'après les rares photos qui lui restaient de ses parents, elle lui ressemblait énormément. Elle avait les yeux noisette et de nombreuses taches de rousseur, comme toutes les rousses. Elle était vraiment belle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau. McGonagall les fit rentrer puis ferma la porte et jeta un sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte.

- Bien, je fais rapidement les présentations, Harry, je vous présente Nesra. Nesra, voici Harry.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire et se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Ce que je vais vous dire est un secret qui a été gardé par Dumbledore pendant des années. Personne d'autre que moi ne le connaît. Vous êtes les principaux concernés, mais j'aimerai que vous ne le révéliez pas, sauf en cas de besoin, et uniquement à des personnes de confiance, c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Bien. Il faut remonter il y a 17 ans. Pour la rentrée scolaire, Dumbledore cherchait un professeur de divination. Il voulait la supprimer, mais il a décidé de donner sa chance à Mme Trelawney car c'était la descendante d'un très grande voyante.

- Je connais cette histoire Dumbledore me.. commença Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car McGonagall l'avait déjà coupé

- Potter, je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre. Peut-être la connaissez-vous, mais cela m'étonnerait fort que Nesra la connaisse, dit-elle en regardant Nesra, qui secoua la tête. Donc, ce jour là, Dumbledore fut le témoin d'une prophétie, mais vous la connaissez déjà tous les deux, je n'ai donc pas besoin de la redire.

- _Nesra connaît la prophétie ? Mais qui la lui a dite ?_ pensait Harry.

Le fait que Nesra connaisse la prophétie ne la rendait que plus mystérieuse et Harry ne cessait de se demander qui elle était.

- Ce jour là, un espion fut découvert avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'entendre la totalité de la prophétie. Cet espion, vous le savez bien, c'était Rogue. Elle prononça ce nom avec une moue de dégoût. Je n'ai pas besoin de revenir sur la suite. Sauf que Lily Potter n'était pas enceinte d'un garçon, mais de faux jumeaux. En dehors du couple, seules 3 personnes étaient au courant : Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Dumbledore. Vous êtes restés ensemble jusqu'à la mort de vos parents. Par sécurité, Dumbledore vous a séparé et caché. Comme personne n'était au courant de ta naissance, Nesra, Dumbledore a tu ta présence ce soir là. Et comme tous les journaux titraient « La famille Potter tuée, seul Harry survit et vint le Seigneur des Ténèbres », Voldemort a pensé que tu étais morte, toi aussi. Nesra est partie chez les elfes, et Harry chez votre tante.

- Mais, comment se fait-il qu'on ne se soit pas croisé dans Poudlard ?

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard : je suis restée chez les elfes, et j'y ai appris la magie elfique…

- La magie elfique ? Woaw. Tu la maîtrises vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu peux jeter des sorts et tout et tout ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Oui, répondit-elle en rigolant. Pour toi, le fait que je maîtrise la magie elfique, c'est comme que toi tu maîtrise la magie sorcière, c'est incroyable !

- Donc, en fait, on est jumeaux ? C'est ma sœur jumelle ?

- Et mon frère jumeau ?

- Vous avez tout compris. Maintenant, je vous demande de ne pas le dire s'il vous plaît.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le dire à Rémus, Ron et Hermione ? demanda Harry à McGonagall. Ou à une de tes amies proches si tu veux ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Nesra cette fois.

- Vous pouvez le dire à Rémus, Ron et Hermione, mais personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. Je pense répondre à la place de Nesra en disant qu'elle n'a aucune personne à confier un secret de cette taille, malheureusement.

- Pourquoi… tenta Harry, mais encore une fois, il fut interrompu par McGonagall lui demandant de sortir.

Il se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir, devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

- Si on allait dans la Salle sur Demande ? dit Harry, on pourrait parler plus longuement.

- La Salle sur Demande ? On peut y aller, mais il faudra que tu m'explique ce que c'est !

- D'acc. C'est une salle qui n'apparaît que si on lui demande, d'où son nom. Il faut passer 3 fois devant avec une idée bien précise en tête, et puis elle apparaît… On y sera tranquille, quasiment personne ne sait qu'elle existe. Et puis, quand on aura fini, on passera dans le bureau de Dumbledore récupérer ce qu'il m'a donné, ok ?

- Ok.

Tout en parlant, Harry avait mené Nesra jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Il avait demandé une salle où ils ne seraient pas dérangés et où ils pourraient parler tranquillement aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaiteraient. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à se raconter leurs vies.

- Commence, vas y. J'avais déjà entendu parler des elfes, mais je pensais qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende.

- Ne dis jamais ça à un elfe, ok ? Ils prendraient ça comme une offense. En disant ça, tu les rabaisses à des créatures imaginaires sans grand pouvoir. Au contraire, les elfes sont puissants, autant que les sorciers, du moins il me semble. Je suis arrivée là bas le même jour que toi tu arrivais chez notre tante. Les Elfes m'ont adopté, enfin, m'ont intégré parmi eux sans aucun problème. Ils étaient très honorés que Dumbledore leur fasse confiance pour me garder. J'ai passé des années merveilleuses. Les elfes sont des êtres qui sont quasiment immortels. Ils ne peuvent être tués que par les armes, ou un poison. Certains elfes ont plus de 900 ans. Mais il n'y en a qu'une seule qui ait plus de 1000 ans : c'est la reine des Elfes. Le seul problème, c'est que les Elfes qui étaient bébés quand je suis arrivée, sont encore bébés… enfin, ils sont beaucoup plus jeunes que moi aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt difficile pour se faire des amis. Mes parents adoptifs ont toujours été des parents merveilleux. Dumbledore leur avait laissé une lettre leur expliquant qu'un jour viendrait où je devrais te rejoindre, mais que pour l'instant, aucun sorcier ne devait être au courant de ma présence. Il avait déjà peur que Voldemort revienne à un moment ou à un autre. Je suis allée dans l'école de magie elfique…Mais d'une manière particulière, parce qu'eux ne vieillissent pas à la même vitesse que moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis chez les Elfes, car je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un ! Et puis, il y a environ un mois, quelqu'un est venu nous dire que Dumbledore était mort. Il avait laissé une lettre à McGonagall car c'est le lendemain de son enterrement que je l'ai vue la première fois. Elle m'a dit que je te rencontrerais le jour de l'ouverture du testament de Dumbledore et je suis revenue aujourd'hui. Et voilà…

- Je n'ai pas été aussi heureux que toi. Notre tante Pétunia a été horrible avec moi. Tout comme l'oncle Vernon et notre cousin Dudley. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie 11 ans, j'ai pensé que nos parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ! E le jour de mes 11 ans, Hagrid est venu me chercher et m'a tout appris. Et un mois après, je suis arrivé à Poudlard… C'a été plutôt cool : en première année, Voldemort avait pris possession de notre prof de DFCM. En 2° année, il a trouvé le moyen de revivre à travers un carnet et a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, qui contenait un Basilic que j'ai du tuer. En 3° année, Sirius s'est échappé d'Azkaban et on a failli capturer Pettigrow ; on 4° année, je me suis retrouvé inscrit par un Mangemort dans le Tournoi des 3 sorciers et j'ai du combattre Voldemort et je lui ai permis de revivre, en 5° année, avec Ron, Hermione et 3 autres personnes, on est parti au ministère de la Magie combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qui voulaient récupérer la prophétie, et l'année dernière, j'ai assisté au meurtre de Dumbledore… c'était un scolarité plutôt normale non, fit-il en rigolant.

- Ouais… plutôt normal ! Rien d'exceptionnel ! rajouta Nesra.

Un silence s'installa, mais pas un silence gênant, un silence de complicité. Harry et Nesra réfléchissaient tous les deux à la même chose…

Nesra se sentait bien. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait vraiment bien avec une personne de son âge. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle devrait un jour rencontrer son frère mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle s'entendrait aussi bien avec lui. Elle se sentait en harmonie avec lui et, au fur et à mesure de sa conversation, elle sentait qu'un lien se créait entre eux.

Harry, pendant ce temps, ressentait la même chose que Nesra. Il avait plutôt bien réagit à l'annonce de McGonagall, et il avait tout de suite aimé la jeune fille. Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, il l'avait tout de suite considérée comme sa sœur et il se considérait maintenant comme son protecteur. Il savait que Voldemort saurait bientôt qu'il avait une sœur. Même s'il se débrouillait mieux en occlumencie, si Voldemort fouillait vraiment, il trouverait. Il rompit le silence en posant une question qui le démangeait :

- Est-ce que tu as une cicatrice toi aussi ?

- Oui, mais elle est sur mon épaule droite. Regarde.

Elle tira un peu sur son T-Shirt et découvrit son épaule. Harry y découvrit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais qui était complémentaire à la sienne : s'il avait pu les décoller, il aurait pu les emboîter l'une dans l'autre.

- La tienne est l'inverse de la mienne, fit-il remarquer.

- Ouais, t'as raison ! Ça c'est un truc que je ne savais pas ! dit-elle d'un air étonné. Ça doit être parce qu'on est jumeaux… Pourtant, les Elfes m'ont dit qu'il n'avait lancé qu'un Avada Kedavra ! Dans ce cas, c'est bizarre que tu aie une marque sur le front et moi sur l'épaule ! Mais bon…

- Ouais… Bon, il se fait tard, je vais aller récupérer ce qui est caché derrière le tableau de Dumbledore. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive

Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et prirent le chemin du nouveau bureau de McGonagall.

- Sorbet Citron, prononça Harry.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau et Harry se mit en face du tableau. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Dumbledore doit avoir mis un mot de passe, mais qu'est ce que c'est ? pensa tout haut Harry.

Soudain, il se rappela de la phrase de Dumbledore : _« Prends aussi un Réglisse Malice dans le bol avant de partir »_. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

- Réglisse Malice, cria-t-il très fort

A ce moment là, le tableau s'ouvrit en grinçant

- Il a besoin d'être graissé dis donc, dit Nesra. Qu'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?

- Attends. On dirait… une potion ! Et un mot de Dumbledore ! C'est adressé à Harry et Nesra Potter

- Donne, je vais te la lire pendant que tu regarde s'il n'y a pas autre chose dans le fond.

- **Chers Harry et Nesra.**

**Tout d'abord Harry, j'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir caché l'existence de ta sœur pendant toutes ses années. Rémus et Sirius étaient aussi au courant, mais je leur avais demandé de ne rien te dire, pour sa sécurité et la tienne. Vous pourrez en parler ensemble, il vous racontera plein d'anecdotes très drôles ! Ensuite, tous les deux, j'espère que vous pardonnerez un vieil homme qui a fait ce qu'il croyait nécessaire. Mais sachez que vos parents avaient demandé à ce que vous soyez séparés s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, car ils étaient au courant de la prophétie et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il vous arrive un malheur. J'en viens à la raison principale de cette lettre. Harry, je sais que tu dois te demander ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je vais te demander de faire ce qui suit, même si tu ne le veux pas, c'est pour te protéger (même si tu es parfaitement capable de te battre) et surtout pour protéger Nesra.**

**La potion que vous avez trouvée, c'est une potion préparée par moi-même pour remonter le temps. Il faut que vous remontiez le temps jusqu'à l'époque de vos parents. Harry, je veux que tu mettes au courant Rémus et Minerva pour les Horcruxes, en plus de Mr Weasley et de Mlle Granger qui doivent, je présume, déjà être au courant de tout ça. Tu va leur demander de les chercher et de les détruire, ça doit devenir la mission principale de l'Ordre, mais sans que les gens sachent réellement ce qu'ils font. Ensuite, vous prendrez la potion avec vous et vous vous rendez au sommet de la tour d'astronomie le jour de la prochaine pleine lune. Au sol, vous allez faire un pentagramme et marquer au centre 25 août 1977. C'est à cette date que vous voulez vous rendre. Vous prendrez avec vous l'autre lettre qui est dans l'enveloppe et vous la donnerez à mon moi de l'époque. Elle lui expliquera tout... Je vous souhaite bonne chance car vous en aurez besoin. Trouvez quelqu'un pour vous entraîner surtout, ne changez pas le futur, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles, même si cela serait merveilleux pour vous.**

**Bonne chance à vous deux ! et encore une fois, pardonnez-moi.**

- ...

- Woaw! Ça fait beaucoup d'infos en même temps! Qu'est ce que tu en pense? demanda Harry à Nesra.

- J'en sais trop rien. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée : on va pouvoir s'entraîner à combattre Voldemort sans qu'il vienne au beau milieu et nous torture... Mais, est ce que ça veut dire qu'on va disparaître? Je veux dire, le temps qu'on passera là bas sera le même que si on était resté ici ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je pense que oui, répondit-il. Il faudrait demander à Hermione pour être sur, mais on même temps, il faudrait peut être mieux qu'on parle de notre projet à personne, sinon, il y aura toujours le risque que Voldemort l'apprenne.

-Ouais, tu as raison. Mais il faut quand même prévenir quelqu'un, et puis garder un contact avec le présent, au cas où quelque chose se passerait et puis...

- Oh oh! Ma sœur est dans un drôle d'état! Ne t'inquiètes pas petite sœur, il n'est pas question qu'on parte avant que tout soit près... simplement, il faut qu'on parte avant la fin des vacances...

- Et je pense, aussi qu'il faudrait qu'on parte avant notre anniversaire, car il y aura sûrement une grande fête, après tout, on aura 17 ans, on sera majeur, et les gens voudront sans doute fêter ça... et même si j'ai confiance en l'Ordre du phénix, ça serait dangereux pour eux de les mettre au courant de mon existence...

- Oui, mais j'aimerai tant fêter mon anniversaire avec eux, être heureux avec eux une dernière fois. Tu ne comprends pas : je ne les reverrai peut être jamais plus, et je dois m'en aller comme un voleur, sans aucune explication pour les gens que j'aime...

- Si si, je comprends parfaitement... tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'a me jeter un sort, comme ça je prendrais une autre apparence, celle d'un de tes amis, ou alors quelqu'un d'autre, je sais pas moi, on va bien trouver ! Comme ça, on pourrait fêter notre anniversaire ensemble et avec les gens que tu aime.

- Nesra, je t'adore, tu es une sœur géniale! Je pense qu'il faudrait mettre Rémus au courant, après tout, Dumbledore a bien dit dans sa lettre qu'il savait déjà, et je pense qu'il a toujours rêvé du moment où il te rencontrerait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait souvent espéré me voir, alors j'imagine sa joie quand il a été nommé professeur de DCFM! Il pourrait nous aider, peut être même te faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Et puis, si ça te dérange pas, je voudrais prévenir Ron, Hermione et...

- ...Ginny? Je m'en doutais un peu grand frère. Ils savent pour la prophétie?

- Oui, l'année dernière, je leur ai dit. Ils ont plutôt bien réagit. Pour des personnes qui venaient d'apprendre que leur meilleur ami était condamné à tuer ou à être tué, c'était plutôt pas mal. Ils le savent, donc je pense qu'on peut leur dire pour toi. Mais tu n'as aucun amis à qui tu pourrais parler de notre projet ?

- Si, il y en a une. C'est Nymphéa.

- Nymphéa ? Qui est ce?

- Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de la reine des Elfes ? Et bien, c'est elle. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller la voir. Elle est très gentille, et je tiens à le lui dire avant de partir.

- La reine des Elfes ? Woaw! T'as de sérieuses relations là bas! Bon, alors c'est d'accord ? J'avais pris mes affaires en partant de chez les Dursley, donc on va pouvoir aller trouver Rémus pour lui dire. Tu peux transplaner ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Transplaner, c'est quoi ?

- C'est un peu comme se téléporter. Viens, accroche-toi à moi, je vais t'emmener, mais il faudra que je t'apprenne.

- C'est sans danger? demanda Nesra d'une petite voix inquiète.

- Non, t'inquiètes pas. Je le fais hyper souvent. Normalement, j'ai pas le droit parce que je ne suis par majeur. Mais je n'ai jamais été connu pour mon grand respect du règlement, fit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- Et bien chez les Elfes, moi, je suis très connue pour... mes violations fréquentes du règlement! dit-elle à son tour en rigolant! Ça doit être un très de caractère des Potter! On tient ça de notre père!

- Ouais! Bon, en attendant, il vaudrait mieux éviter de traîner, alors accroche toi et ne stresses pas.

- Si c'est toi qui le dit, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de le faire, entendit Harry avant de transplaner.

Il sourit et se transplana avec sa sœur dans la maison de Rémus Lupin.

CRAC


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou! Un deuxième chapitre assez rapide, j'en ai quelques uns d'avance... je mettrai le quatrième chapitre en ligne sans doute mercredi ou bien le WE prochain. il est intitulé "Fête et départ".

pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas trop, même si pour l'instant je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, je vous indique les différentes police :

_italique_ : pensée des personnages

**gras** : il s'agit d'une lettre ou d'un souvenir (par exemple Pensine)

**_Gras + italique_** : c'est un sort

Souligné : c'est de l'elfique (pas trop utile maintenant mais par contre je pense que dans les porchains chapitres ça servira...

et bonne lecture, lou

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Préparatifs de départ.

Harry et Nesra atterrirent dans la cuisine de Lupin au beau milieu de son dîner. Il était assis tout seul à sa table, en train de manger un ragoût. On entendant le bruit du transplanage, il sortit tout de suite sa baguette, mais la rangea en apercevant Harry. Un air étonné s'installa alors sur son visage

- Ta tête est vraiment comique Rémus! Mais bravo pour les réflexes, dit Harry en souriant.

- Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et qui est-elle? On dirait... Lily ? Rémus tenta de parler mais il était trop surpris pour y arriver : il avait installé une barrière anti-transplanage sur sa maison, comme sur toutes les maisons des membres de l'Ordre d'ailleurs. Même Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à la traverser. Et Harry venait de réussir, il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de son exploit.

- Non, t'inquiètes pas, Rémus, mais laisse moi répondre à tes questions une par une, d'accord ? Alors on est venu te parler de 2-3 petits trucs... Et je te présente Nesra, mais je crois que tu sais déjà qui elle est, non ? demanda-t-il d'un air quelque peu accusateur. Il lui en voulait un peu de ne jamais lui avoir dit qu'il avait une sœur. Mais, en même temps, il savait que Dumbledore lui avait interdit d'en parler. Il avait décidé de faire semblant de lui en vouloir, juste pour voir sa réaction.

- Bonjour Rémus... dit Nesra d'une voix émue. Elle avait devant elle Lunard, le dernier des Maraudeurs, le dernier ami de ses parents encore en vie.

- Nesra ? C'est vraiment toi ? Tu étais toute petite la dernière fois que je t'ai vu! J'aurais du y penser, si Harry ressemble à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf les yeux, c'est normal que tu ressemble à Lily, sauf que tu as les yeux de James! Je crois que te retrouver, même si tu ne m'as jamais connu, sera la seule bonne chose que je trouverai jamais dans la mort de Dumbledore, même si j'aurais préféré te voir dans d'autres circonstances, dit Rémus d'un air désolé

- J'ai plein de photos de toi, Papa, Maman et Sirius chez les Elfes. Je t'avais reconnu à Poudlard, mais je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire, il y avait trop de monde... répondit-elle.

- Bon, ne restons pas là, vous avez dit que vous aviez 2-3 trucs à me dire, c'est ça ? reprit Rémus.

- Euuh, ouais, mais je ne pense pas que ce qu'on va te dire te plaira, Rémus. Tu sais que Dumbledore m'a laissé ce qui se trouvait derrière le tableau ? dit Harry

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi! fit Rémus en réaffichant son air « je suis complètement paumé ».

- Et bien, en fait, c'était pour Nesra et moi, et il nous disait dans sa lettre de le pardonner et surtout, il nous demande de repartir dans le passé, à l'époque de votre 7ème année. On s'est dit qu'on devrait te mettre au courant. On compte le dire à Ron, Hermione et Ginny, en plus de toi. Mais il faut que le moins de personnes possibles le sachent, ça pourrait les mettre en danger, mais comme ils savent déjà pour la prophétie, ça ne change pas grand chose qu'on leur dise en plus où on est...

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous... Quand est ce que vous partez?

- On voudrait être là pour notre anniversaire et le fêter avec vous tous. Et donc on partirait le lendemain. Il nous reste donc 23 jours très exactement... répondit Nesra à la place de Harry. On sait que ça fait pas beaucoup, mais si Voldemort apprend que j'ai survécu...

Rémus eut un frisson en entendant ce nom. Il s'entraînerait à le dire, il le devait. Dans sa tête, il entendit une petite voix murmurer : « La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même ». Oui. Il le ferait. Il reporta son attention sur les jumeaux. On avait l'impression qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, surtout quand on entendait leur description, mais en fait, on voyait vraiment qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Au niveau du physique, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Malgré leur différence de couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, on remarquait cependant une certaine homogénéité dans la forme de leur visage, dans leur manière d'agir, ou même de parler.

- _Et pourtant, ils ne se parlent que depuis quelques heures... je plains V-Vol-Voldemort lorsqu'il devra se battre contre eux. Déjà maintenant, je peux sentir un léger lien. Ils ont raison, si je peux le sentir, Voldemort le pourra aussi. Ils ne peuvent même pas rester jusqu'à la fin du lien. Cet amour est tellement inhabituel qu'il se focalisera dessus pour découvrir ce que c'est, pensait Rémus. Ça va être dur à encaisser pour Harry, mais il le faut._

Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais j'ai peur que vous ne puissiez même pas rester jusqu'à votre anniversaire, dit Rémus d'une voix désolée.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix

- Et bien, je peux d'ors et déjà dire qu'il y a un lien entre vous deux. Et je ne fais que vous regarder, ressentir ce qui se passe autour de moi, je n'ai pas une connexion directe avec ton cerveau Harry! Alors imagine V-Voldemort! On va aller au Square Grimmaud et on fêtera votre anniversaire demain, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Je suis désolé, je sais que surtout toi Harry, vous voudriez profiter d'être avec nous, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Venez, j'ai un portoloin permanent. Au fait Harry, il faudrait que je te parle une fois là-bas. Allez, on y va maintenant. Harry, tu nous emmène ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi ? Euh, d'accord, pas de problèmes...

Rémus voulait vérifier sa théorie : Square Grimmaud était sensé avoir une barrière anti-transplanage pour les personnes non-autorisées, et Harry n'étant pas majeur, il faisait partie de ces personnes non autorisées.

CRAC

Ils réapparurent dans la cuisine dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaud. Harry avait passé la barrière anti-transplanage sans aucun problème.

_Ses pouvoirs doivent avoir drôlement augmentés! pensa Rémus, pour qu'il y parvienne._

- Harry! Rémus! Quel plaisir de vous voir! Mais, qui est cette jeune fille avec vous demanda la voix de Mme Weasley. Elle avait été attirée par le bruit

- Euh, c'est une amie, elle s'appelle... commença Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais ne trouvait aucun prénom qui pourrait convenir à sa sœur. Heureusement, Nesra le coupa.

- Camy... Je m'appelle Camy, madame Weasley. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Harry m'a vraiment beaucoup parlé de vous, fit Nesra d'une voix plus assurée que celle d'Harry, mais néanmoins précipitée.

_Camy, c'est vrai que ce nom lui va bien aussi, pensa Harry. Camy, Harry, en plus, c'est tout proche! Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de s'en rappeler, enfin j'espère!_

- Ah, d'accord. Bien, je suppose que vous voulez aller voir Ron et Hermione ? Ils sont dans la chambre de Ron. Harry je te laisse y aller, tu sais où c'est..

- Oui Mme Weasley. Merci beaucoup.

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter, mais Harry entendit quand même la voix de madame Weasley! « Tu resteras bien manger Rémus ». Intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Chaque été, c'était la même chose. Dès qu'il franchissait la porte du Terrier ou de Square Grimmaud, la première chose qu'elle faisait était de se lamenter sur sa maigreur!

Harry et Nesra montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Il s'agissait en fait de la chambre des garçons, mais en l'absence d'autres garçons, elle était devenue la Chambre de Ron.

Ils entrèrent sans frapper, et virent Ron et Hermione tendrement enlacés sur le lit/

- Enfin! Ils en ont mis du temps, fit Harry

A ce mot, Ron et Hermione semblèrent reprendre conscience de la réalité et se tournèrent vers la porte. Harry, l'air de rien, commentait la scène à Nesra tout en souriant.

- Et là, tu vois Ron et Hermione. Ils se sont tournés autour pendant 6 ans sans jamais se l'avouer, et ils ont passé leur temps à se disputer depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Mais bon, il faut croire qu'ils ont revu leur jugement. Peut être que Ron n'a plus le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à café, fit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Rassurés qu'Harry le prenne de cette manière, ils tentèrent de bredouiller quelques excuses, mais leur regard se dirigea vite vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de Harry.

-Euh, Harry, qui c'est ? dirent-ils en faisant un signe de tête vers Nesra.

- Plus tard, allez chercher Ginny et je vous explique, répondit-il.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre chercher Ginny et elles revinrent toutes les deux en courant. Hermione avait parlé de la jeune fille à Ginny et elles étaient toutes les deux très intriguées. En elle-même, Ginny espérait que ce ne soit pas une amie trop proche.

Quand ils furent tous installés sur les lits, Harry commença les explications.

- Donc, c'est ta sœur jumelle ? Ouf, je suis désolée Harry, mais je pensais que c'était, enfin tu vois, et après ce que tu m'as dit à l'enterrement de Dumbledore...

- Non, je comprends tout à fait. Mais quand je vous aurais tout dit, vous allez me détester, surtout toi Ginny, fit Harry en baissant la voix.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu nous cache ?

- Et bien, pour notre sécurité, Dumbledore nous a demandé de retourner dans le passé... pour une durée indéterminée. Là-bas, on pourra augmenter nos pouvoirs et mieux se préparer pour le combat avec Voldemort. Au début, on voulait partir le 1er août, comme ça on aurait pu fêter notre anniversaire avec vous, mais d'après Rémus, on ne peut pas.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec lui, dit soudainement Hermione. Elle n'avait encore rien dit, contrairement à Ginny et Ron qui avaient manifesté leur surprise en apprenant l'identité de Nesra.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Oui, vous le voyez aussi bien que moi, ils ont un espèce de lien. Et on les a en face de nous que depuis ½ heure! A votre avis, il mettra combien de temps V-Voldemort avant de s'en rendre compte ? En les faisant rester plus longtemps, on est égoïste, on les met en danger tous les deux. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

- Si, c'est vrai. Donc ça veut dire qu'on met en place le plan B! dit Ginny à Hermione et Ron avec un air sous-entendu.

- Le plan B ? C'est quoi ? J'aime pas ça, y' du complot dans l'air fit Harry en voyant les mines souriantes des trois autres.

- Mais non, mais non. Tu restes ici jusqu'à demain ? Demanda Hermione d'un air concerné.

- Ben oui, j'ai passé 16 ans sans Nesra, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter moi, non ? Mais avant, je dois repasser chez mes Moldus pour aller chercher mes bagages. Tu viens avec moi Nesra ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Au fait, Hermione, tu ne connaitrais pas un sort qui pourrait changer l'apparence de Nesra ? Elle ressemble beaucoup trop à ma mère comme ça.

- Si, j'en connais un. "**_Apparitias_**" Voilà, tu es méconnaissable... mais comme Mme Weaslez t'a vus, j'ai préféré ne pas trop changer ton apparence... expliqua Hermions

Nesra remerci fortement Hermions qui fit apparaître un miroir afin que Nesra voie sa nouvelle apparence. Maintenant, elle avait des cheveux beaucoup plus long, qui avaient foncé, ils étaient maintenant bruns foncés. Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de l'améthyste, ses taches se rousseur avaient disparus... Cependant sa ressemblance avec Harry était visible si on y regardait de plus près. Elle avait assez changé pour ne plus être Lily Potter, mais pas assez pour que Mme Weasley remarque un net changement.

- C'est super Mione, t'as encore fait des merveilles...

- Bon, vous ne deviez pas y aller ? coupa-t-elle pour ne pas avoir à subir les compliments de son meilleur ami et de son petit copain.

- C'est vrai. Nesra, accroches-toi bien.

- Ouais, j'ai intérêt, parce qu'au niveau des atterrissages, c'est pas super super, fit-elle en rigolant à l'attention des trois autres.

- J'voudrais bien t'y voir toi, dit-il en faisant semblant de bougonner pendant que tous les autres riaient de bon cœur.

Ils venaient de partager l'un de leurs derniers moments avant leur départ. Ils savaient tous qu'après, ils pourraient très bien ne jamais plus se revoir. Si Harry et Nesra étaient sûr d'être en sécurité dans un Poudlard protégé par Dumbledore et où Voldemort n'avait pas acquis toute sa puissance, Ron, Hermione et Ginny savaient très bien que sans Dumbledore pour les protéger, Poudlard ne serait plus un endroit sûr très longtemps. Harry le savait, mais il savait aussi que ses amis n'accepteraient jamais qu'il s'inquiète pour eux. Ils le feraient partir de force.

C'est donc joyeusement que Harry et Nesra transplanèrent vers Privet Drive. Arrivés là-bas, Nesra montra rapidement à Harry l'étendue de la magie elfique en rangeant sa chambre et en faisant sa valise d'un simple mouvement de main, sans même prononcer un mot.

- C'est de la magie elfique avancée, glissa-t-elle à Harry.

Harry descendit et dit aux Dursley qu'ils les verraient l'été prochain. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de son départ, il devait faire semblant de partir normalement. Nesra fit une nouvelle démonstration de ses pouvoirs en envoyant sa valise ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige Square Grimmaud d'un autre mouvement de poignet, et ils retransplanèrent assez rapidement.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voivi le chapitre 4. Je tiens à prévenir, jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais toujours un ou deux chapitres d'avance et donc je pouvais faire des MAJ le mercredi et le WE, mais maintenant, je ne promets plus rien. Ce chapitre est le dernier dans le présent, le prochain se passera en 1977!!! ça sera plus dur à écrire, étant donné que JK Rowling ne nous a pas donné beaucoup d'infos sur le passé et la jeunesse des Maraudeurs... Je ferais de mon mieux !

Merci à tous les reviewers, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir, donc merci merci...

* * *

Quelques indications pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Fête et départ

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils virent une grande baderole tendue, avec marqué « Joyeux anniversaire Harry et Camy ». Ils étaient très émus, surtout Harry, car il venait de comprendre le plan B de ses amis.

- Merci beaucoup, répétèrent-ils plusieurs fois! Merci, merci à tous.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry, lui dit Mme Weasley, et à toi aussi Camy. Les autres nous ont dit que tu étais née le même jour que Harry. Quelle coïncidence, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, on l'a découvert il y a seulement quelques mois...

_Enfin, coïncidence, de la part de jumeaux... c'est pas si bizarre que ça, pensa-t-elle._

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry et Nesra, enfin, surtout Harry, furent assaillis par tous ceux qui venaient leur souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Puis, ce fut le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Nesra pensait, à tort, que personne ne lui aurait rien acheté... cependant, c'était sous-estimé Ron, Hermione et Ginny. La nouvelle qu'une de leurs amies était là et qu'elle était née le même jour que Harry fut répandue en un laps de temps très court et elle avait elle aussi son tas.

Rémus lui avait offert un miroir à double sens, comme ceux que Sirius et son père avaient, sauf que le sien était connecté avec celui de Harry. Le paquet venant de Ron contenait de nombreuses sucreries magiques : dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocogrenouilles, Réglisses Malice et autres étaient serrés les uns contre les autres dans un minuscule paquet agrandi magiquement (_Je me suis dit que vous n'en aviez pas là où tu étais avant! Et pourtant, c'est super bon! Mais si t'aimes pas, n'hésites surtout pas!_). Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur les sorciers, avec leurs différentes coutumes et bonnes manières (_J'ai eu du mal à le trouver, mais quand tu l'auras fini, tu pourras aussi le faire lire à Harry, il y a des fois où je me dis qu'il en a bien besoin, mais tu le découvriras toute seule..._). Ginny, quant à elle, lui offrait une petite chouette (_Tu as dit que tu aimerais bien en avoir une, par contre, je te laisse choisir le nom ou je me fais tuer par Ron et Harry_). Mr et Mme Weasley lui offrait un énorme paquet de pâtisseries faites maison (_Désolée ma chérie, en si peu de temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire plus_). En plus, elle avait un énorme paquet de farces et attrapes en provenance de la boutique des autres jumeaux.

Harry avait reçu de Rémus le même cadeau que Nesra, un miroir à double sens. Ron lui avait offert un livre sur le Quidditch, avec plein de conseils pour faire de nouveaux trucs. En le feuilletant, Harry vit que la fameuse Feinte de Wronwski, qu'il réussissait parfaitement, était classée parmi les plus faciles. _Et ben, je vais pouvoir m'améliorer_... Le paquet d'Hermione avait la forme d'un livre. Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal de la part d'Hermione, mais il s'agissait en fait d'un album photo. Dedans, il y en avait plein : des photos de lui petit avec ses parents, de ses parents à Poudlard, mais aussi de lui et ses amis à Poudlard, pendant les vacances, à Noël dernier avec Sirius et les Weasley... La dernière photo était une photo de lui et Ginny en train de s'embrasser. Il était très ému, et il sentit une larme perler au coin de son oeil. Ginny lui avait offert un magnifique collier, avec un sort particulier :

-Quand tu le touches, tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et tu peux voir tous ceux que tu aimes : Ron, Hermione, qui tu veux. Et si tu rencontre d'autres personnes, le collier les ajoute automatiquement. J'ai réussi à l'ensorceler, et maintenant, il te montre aussi des photos de tes parents et de Sirius.

- Merci Ginny, et je voulais te dire, je sais que c'est dur pour toi qu'on ne soit pas ensemble, mais c'est dur pour moi aussi. Je te jure, que quand j'aurais tué Voldemort, plus rien ne se mettra entre nous, parce que je t'aime.

A ces mots, son collier se mit à briller d'une lueur étrange. Harry fit cette promesse d'un ton solennel, et Ginny sut qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, quoi qu'il arrive. En plus de tout ça, il avait comme Nesra reçu une énorme boîte en provenance du magasin des jumeaux.

_Ça tombe bien, se dit Harry. Les Maraudeurs étaient connus pour leurs blagues, mais je crois qu'ils vont avoir de la concurrence pendant que nous serons là... Je vais aller acheter deux-trois trucs chez les jumeaux avant de partir, je suis sûr que je trouverais quoi en faire cette année._

La fin de la soirée s'écoula tranquillement, entre le délicieux repas préparé par la mère de Ron et les discussions animées qui s'écoulaient autour de la table. Ce dîner rappelait un autre qui avait eu 3 ans plus tôt, la veille de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. À cette époque là, tout allait bien. Harry venait de retrouver Sirius, Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu, Cédric Diggory, Sirius et Dumbledore n'étaient pas encore morts. Mais ce temps là était révolu. La Guerre avait commencé, et ne se terminerait que par la mort de Dumbledore, ou celle d'Harry et Nesra. Ce lien qui les forçait à partir plus tôt que prévu liait aussi leurs destins. La prophétie s'adressait aux jumeaux. Ils mourraient ensemble ou vaincraient ensemble...

Vers minuit, madame Weasley leur demanda d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils firent bien sagement, du moins en apparence... Comme ils partaient le lendemain, Hermione et Ginny avaient fait une place à Nesra pour la nuit, et Harry dormait comme d'habitude avec Ron. Ils se changèrent, puis les garçons transplanèrent discrètement dans la chambre des filles pour discuter à leur aise.

- Coucou les filles! dirent-ils en guise d'introduction, puis ils s'assirent sans se gêner sur les lits.

- Alors, vous partez demain ? Demanda Ginny

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un signe de tête, malheureusement. J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester plus longtemps... Mais c'est impossible.

- Nesra, est ce que tu sais pratiquer la magie ? Enfin, la magie comme nous on la fait ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire que les Elfes pratiquaient un magie très différente de la notre, demanda Hermione très intéressée.

- Euh, non, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais appris aucun sort sorcier, à part celui que tu m'as jeté tout à l'heure. C'était **_Apparitias_**, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais tu veux dire que tu ne sais aucun sort de magie comme nous ? Ola la Harry, ça n'ira pas du tout à Poudlard. Elle ne peut pas débarquer en plein cours sans connaître un seul sort, pas même un simple **_Reparo_**!

- Ah oui, on y avait pas pensé, firent Harry et Nesra d'une seule voix. Comment va-t-on faire ? s'inquiéta Harry. Il me semble avoir entendu Flitwick dire qu'il existait une formule de transfert de connaissances, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais ce que c'est ? Et tu pourrais nous l'appliquer ?

- Attends... un sort de transfert de connaissances... Voyons voir... Ah oui, j'ai trouvé. Je pourrais essayer, mais ça veut dire que Harry, tu te retrouveras avec les connaissances en magie elfique. Est ce que ce n'est pas trop dangereux ça Nesra ? Il me semble que la magie elfique est une magie sans-baguette principalement basée sur la pensée. Et Harry n'est pas du genre à garder son sang-froid...

- Si, ça peut être dangereux, sauf si on mêle ton sort à un sort de magie elfique qui lui permettrait d'apprendre à canaliser ses connaissances. C'est une formule que les Elfes ont employé sur moi pour me permettre de suivre des cours à des niveaux plus avancés : j'avais les connaissances, mais le problème était que la magie elfique ne se maîtrise qu'avec le temps, et comme le temps n'avait pas la même emprise sur moi que sur eux, ils ont un peu accéléré les choses. Donc je propose que tu lances le sortilège et je dirai ma formule ensuite sur Harry, qui la relancera après sur moi... Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Ça peut marcher. Alors vous êtes prêt ? lança Hermione.

- Oui... mais s'il te plaît Mione, ne rate pas!

- Tu m'as déjà vu rater un sort ?

- Non, c'est vrai... Bon, je suppose qu'on peut y aller, conclut Harry en cherchant les yeux de Nesra.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et quand Hermione lança le sort (**_Scio excangare_**), Harry saisit la main de Ginny.

D'un seul coup, des tas de formules, de mots bizarres, et même une langue qu'il semblait comprendre rentrèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il avait l'impression de se perdre complètement dans ce flot d'informations nouvelles qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Au même moment, Nesra ressentait exactement la même chose, excepté qu'aucune langue inconnue ne pénétra dans son esprit. Tout un coup, le flot de nouvelles connaissances s'arrêta d'un seul coup, comme un fil qu'on aurait tranché net. Harry tenta de parler à Nesra mais n'y arriva pas. Dans un dernier sursaut d'envie, il pensa :

§ Nesra, est ce que tu m'entends ? §

A sa grande surprise, il entendit une petite voix lui répondre dans sa tête :

§ Harry ? C'est toi ? J'ai l'impression que le partage des connaissances a créé une liaison télépathique entre nous deux! §

§ Je m'en fiche! Nesra, dit la formule le plus vite possible. Il y a trop de connaissances dans ma tête, je ne vais pas réussir à les contrôler pendant longtemps. §

À ce moment là, une voix commença à parler. Ses connaissances s'activèrent et il reconnut la langue elfique. C'était une sorte d'incantation :

_Le partage des connaissances a été effectué_

_Maintenant ces deux êtres sont à égalité_

_Tout cela reste théorique_

_Mais le temps ne laisse pas de place à la pratique_

_Nymphéa,_

_Assiste moi_

_Je demande que toutes ces connaissances imprécises_

_M'obéissent et s'organisent_

Harry ressentit un grand bien-être et sentit que la pression que maintenaient ses nouvelles connaissances se relâchait peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir. Il se souvint qu'il devait lui aussi jeter le sort à Nesra et répéta les paroles de la jeune fille.

- Merci Harry... Mais c'est bizarre... commenta Nesra.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? demandèrent les autres.

- Et bien, il y a une sorte de lien télépathique qui s'est déclenché... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais en tout cas, c'est drôlement pratique! Il faudrait vérifier qu'il marche encore... Alors Harry, que penses-tu des pouvoirs elfiques ? Il faut les maîtriser, hein ?

- Ouais... j'ai cru que j'allais exploser si tu n'avais pas dit la formule juste à ce moment là! Et toi, la magie sorcière ?

- Ça a l'air pas mal, mais je pense que j'aurai besoin d'une baguette pour les contrôler. Sauf que si on part demain, ça va poser problème pour en trouver une...

- Non, répondit Ginny, il n'y a qu'à aller chez Ollivander, et dire que tu as cassé ta baguette... En plus, on pourra en profiter pour aller voir la boutique de Fred et Georges, je suis sûre qu'ils ont plein de nouveaux trucs super intéressant... Parce que vous allez quand même aller au temps des Maraudeurs, il faudrait leur faire un peu de concurrence, vous croyez pas ?

- J'ai eu la même idée... Je pense que je vais en prendre beaucoup...

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Madame Weasley, alertée par le bruit de la magie elfique venait voir que tout le monde était bien couché comme elle l'avait demandé.

- Bon, désolés, mais il faut qu'on retourne dans notre chambre en quatrième vitesse... à demain les filles.

- Ouais, dormez bien.

Harry et Ron transplanèrent et les filles eurent juste le temps d'éteindre la lumière et de s'allonger avant que Mme Weasley ne rentre dans leur chambre. Elles étaient toutes les trois allongées et profondément endormies... Rassurée, elle ferma doucement la porte et redescendit en maudissant les jumeaux qui avaient du laisser traîner une de leurs inventions...

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par les délicieuses odeurs du petit déjeuner préparé par la mère de Ron.

- Hum, madame Weasley, ça sent délicieusement bon, dit Nesra.

Les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés, mais son horloge interne l'avait réveillée de bonne heure. Elle était parfaitement reposée, et se sentait prête à affronter n'importe quoi. Elle demanda à mme Weasley s'ils pouvaient aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr, mais pas seuls. Arthur est là, ça tombe bien... Je demanderais à Rémus de venir aussi, on ne sera pas trop de trois... qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ?

- Et bien, j'ai cassé ma baguette magique, je voudrais aller chez Ollivander pour la remplacer... Et puis aller acheter quelques livres aussi... Et enfin, j'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que les jumeaux avaient une boutique... Ils ont fait plein de sales coups à Ombrage, mais de là à ouvrir une boutique! Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller ?

- Je pense que oui, mais dans ce cas là, il va falloir aller réveiller tout le monde, je voudrais être revenue le plus vite possible...

Très bien, je vais aller réveiller les autres...

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans sa chambre. Elle réveilla doucement Ginny, puis se tourna vers Hermione qu'elle réveilla tout aussi doucement. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit pour mettre son plan à exécution... Elle en parla à Ginny et Hermione qui acceptèrent très vite et en rigolaient déjà d'avance. Elles montèrent toutes les trois à pas de loup et rentrèrent sans faire un bruit dans la chambre des garçons...

- Ginny tu t'occupes d'Harry, Hermione de Ron et moi je lance le sort...

Hermione fit apparaître un grand récipient au-dessus de Ron tandis que Ginny faisait la même chose. Un **_Evanesco_** parfait lancé par Nesra fit disparaître toutes les couvertures des lits des deux garçons... Grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, attrapa au vol un appareil photo. Elle allait commencer la formule quand Hermione l'interrompit :

- Attends, on devrait se lancer un sortilège de Désillusion comme ça ils ne sauront pas qui on est...

- Oui, et je vais insonoriser la chambre, sinon, madame Weasley va se demander qu'est ce qu'on fait...

3 sortilèges de désillusion et 1 d'insonorisation plus tard, Nesra reprit sa formule. Tout un coup, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur les deux garçons... et comme Nesra était très taquine, leur eau était glacée ! Ron et Harry virent des flashs se répéter et comprirent enfin ce qui se passait. Harry prit le contrôle du sort de Nesra tandis que Ron désillusionnait les 3 filles, et leur blague se retourna contre elles. En un clin d'œil, ils furent tous trempés... Ils s'amusaient comme des fous quand ils entendirent la voix de madame Weasley retentire :

- Les enfants, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Vous descendez manger ou pas ?

Elle commença à monter les escaliers. Nesra et Hermione réagirent au quart de tour. Nesra fit disparaître l'eau pendant que Hermione séchait les garçons. Harry en voyant cela sécha les filles et Ron lança un sort de rangement. La pauvre Ginny ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette en dehors de Poudlard. En un temps record, la chambre fut nettoyée et complètement rangée. Ce fut à ce moment que Molly Weasley rentra dans la chambre. Avec surprise, elle vit les 5 adolescents au milieu d'une chambre impeccable! Même si elle se doutait qu'il y avait de la magie et un mauvais coup dans l'air, elle ne dit rien et leur demanda de venir déjeuner le plus vite possible, car sinon ils n'auraient jamais pas le temps de passer par la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. À la simple évocation de ce nom, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Nesra se précipitèrent dans l'escalier et prirent leur petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Toujours aussi vite, ils s'habillèrent et finalement, ils étaient près en moins d'une heure.

- Bien, donc on va prendre la poudre de cheminette pour y aller. On y va, et surtout, en sortant, vous vous mettez bien à droite, d'accord ?

- Oui maman, mais on le sait déjà, répondit Ginny à la place de tout le monde.

Nesra était un peu inquiète, car elle ne savait pas ce qu'était la Poudre de Cheminette. Harry du sentir le trouble de sa sœur car il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu prends la poudre, tu la mets dans le feu, tu penses à l'endroit où tu veux arriver et tu le prononce à voix haute. Ensuite, tu marches dans le feu, et tu y es...

- Ça a l'air plutôt simple...

- Oui, mais je vais passer devant toi pour te montrer, ok?

- T'as intérêt, je suis quand même pas rassurée à l'idée d'utiliser ce truc là...

L'un après l'autre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Nesra, elle stressa bien un peu, mais elle se retrouva comme tous les autres au Chemin de Traverse.

- Alors, on va se séparer, on sera moins nombreux? On est 7 : vous cinq, moi et Rémus... Que fait-on ?

- Et bien, commença Nesra, j'ai, euh, cassé ma baguette lors d'un accident, et donc, j'aimerai bien aller en acgeter une... _Allez Harry, j'espère que tu comprends le message, il faut que tu viennes avec moi et que Rémus nous accompagne..._

Sans s'en rendre compte, Nesra venait à nouveau de créer une liaison télépathique avec son frère qui lui répondit instantanément :

§ Rolala, pense moins fort Nesra, c'est pas la peine de crier! Je viens avec toi, t'inquiètes pas. §

§ Donc cette liaison a l'air de marcher ? C'est pratique dis-donc. Bon, il faut demander à Rémus. §

- Je vais aller avec toi Nesra, fit-il en adressant un regard plein de sous-entendus aux trois autres. Rémus, tu nous accompagnes ?

- D'accord. Pendant ce temps là, Molly, tu n'as qu'à aller avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny chez Fleury et Bott. Nesra a dit qu'elle voulait acheter des livres, donc on vous rejoindra là-bas. Si ça prend trop de temps, vous n'avez qu'à aller chez les jumeaux et on vous rejoindra là-bas, ça marche avec tout le monde ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à la ronde.

- Oui, répondit Molly.

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils se séparèrent rapidement.

- Merci de nous accompagner Rémus, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire...

- On va allez chez Ollivander, on dira que tu es étrangère et que tu as cassé ta baguette. C'est tout.

- Oh lala! C'est compliqué d'être obligé de tout faire avec une baguette...

- Tu t'habitueras vite... tu verras. À la fin, tu ne pourras même plus t'en passer, répondit Rémus en rigolant.

Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la première année d'Harry. Nesra expliqua rapidement son problème, et Mr Ollivander retourna fouiller dans le fin fond de sa boutique, pour enfin en revenir avec une pile énorme de boîtes.

§ Tout ça ?§ demanda-t-elle désespérément à Harry

§ Oui, il met toujours un temps fou avant de trouver la bonne baguette. Mais c'est toujours la bonne baguette qu'il te donne §

Une après l'autre, Nesra tint toutes les baguettes qu'on lui proposait. La pile de boîtes rétrécissait énormément. Finalement, il n'y en eut plus. N'importe qui serait entré dans la boutique à cet instant aurait pensé qu'une tornade venait de s'abattre. Des baguettes jonchaient le sol et les sièges : chaque millimètre était occupé par une baguette. Il retourna dans l'arrière boutique sous l'œil amusé de Rémus et Harry, et celui désespéré de Nesra, qui en était à penser qu'elle ne trouverait jamais une baguette. Elle en fit d'ailleurs la remarque à voix haute, et Harry et Rémus lui répondirent que la même scène s'était produite pour eux. Cela rassura quelque peu Nesra. Ollivander revint avec une dernière boîte et leur dit :

- Si celle là ne vous va pas, je ferme boutique.

Nesra tendit la main nerveusement vers la baguette. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la fermeture du meilleur fabricant de baguette d'Angleterre. Elle s'en saisit, et à ce moment là, une sensation se bien-être se dégagea à partir de sa main droite.

- Parfait, fit Ollivander. C'est une baguette unique : 27,5 cm, en bois d'houx et contenant un élément magique particulier : un cheveu de la reine des Elfes!

- Quoi, s'écria Nesra, un cheveu de la reine des Elfes ? Mais...

- Je croyais que les Elfes n'étaient qu'une légende ? Dit Harry en la coupant

§ Nesra, surveille toi. Tu n'es pas sensée venir du monde elfique §

- Non jeune homme, pas le moindre du monde. Ce cheveu, elle me l'a donné il y a bien longtemps. En fait, le soir où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom fut détruit. En me le donnant, elle m'a demandé d'en faire une baguette, et qu'un jour, une jeune fille aux yeux d'améthyste viendrait dans ma boutique et que la baguette lui serait destinée... répondit Ollivander avec un ton mystérieux. Cela fera 7 Gallions, continua-t-il sur un ton plus normal.

Harry paya pour la baguette de sa sœur. Il demanda à Lupin s'ils pouvaient passer à Gringotts retirer de l'argent. Comme il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, ils firent donc un petit détour par la banque. Rémus les informa qu'il y avait sans doute un coffre au nom de Nesra. À leur grande surprise, il y en avait bien un. Et le plus surprenant fut que les gobelins ne firent aucun reproche au petit groupe concernant le fait qu'ils n'aient aucun papier, ni même le numéro du coffre. Il s'agissait en fait du coffre situé juste à côté de celui d'Harry. Il en profita pour retirer de l'argent dans son propre coffre : il se doutait qu'en 1977, il n'y avait pas encore de compte au nom de Harry Potter. En sortant, ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott où Nesra pu acheter les livre qu'elle voulait, principalement sur les enchantements et la DCFM. Comme il n'y avait aucune trace des autres, il prirent la direction de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. À l'intérieur, malgré la menace de Voldemort, il y avait beaucoup de monde. En apercevant Harry, les jumeaux se dépêchèrent d'aller à sa rencontre. Harry leur fit part de son projet d'acheter de nombreuses de leurs farces et attrapes. En entendant le mot ''acheter'', les jumeaux se récrièrent. C'était lui qui leur avait offert 1000 Gallions, leur permettant de créer leur boutique, et il voulait _acheter_ quelque chose. Ils prirent un air offensé et le menacèrent de lui jeter le maléfice du Saucisson s'il achetait la moindre chose. Harry se résigna et prit de nombreuses choses dans leur magasin. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas assez pour tenir plus de 2 ou 3 mois.

§ Les phénix ont le pouvoir de voyager entre les différentes époques § intervint Nesra dans sa tête, comme si elle avait suivi le problème de Harry.

Il se dirigea vers les jumeaux :

- Euh, j'ai un service à vous demander... commença Harry

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Et bien, vous savez que je vais partir.. et bien, j'enverrais de temps en temps Fumseck, et je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez lui donner un colis de farces et attrapes toutes les fois où il reviendra...

- Seulement ça ? D'accord, mais il faut que tu dises d'où elles viennent, c'est tout ce qu'on demande.

- Entendu... Bon, on se reverra plus avant un petit bout de temps, alors à bientôt...

- Au revoir Harry...

Harry savait qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il ne les revoit jamais vivant, mais il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il se faisait tard, et Molly voulait rentrer. Les jumeaux offrirent gentiment leur cheminée qui serait plus pratique... L'un après l'autre, ils traversèrent tous les flammes vertes et se retrouvèrent en sécurité au Square Grimmaud.

Harry et Nesra tentaient de profiter au maximum de leur dernier moment avec leurs amis. Ils décidèrent de monter afin de parler tranquillement pendant que les adultes restaient à préparer une réunion de l'Ordre qui devait se tenir le soir même.

- Vous allez partir ce soir ?

- Oui, on va sans doute partir de Poudlard, de la Salle sur Demande, comme ça on se retrouvera là bas, ça sera plus simple... Si on part d'ici, on risque de se retrouver au beau milieu de Mangemorts de toute sortes, et ça, on en a pas tellement envie...

Un silence s'installa. Aucun d'eux ne voulait les laisser partir, mais ils en comprenaient tous la nécessité. Les trois amis se regardèrent, et Ron dut poser la question qui leur brûlait la langue.

- Est ce qu'on aura de vos nouvelles?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Dumbledore m'a légué Fumseck, et ils ont le pouvoir de faire des voyages dans le temps. On vous l'enverra de temps en temps, comme ça vous nous donnerez des nouvelles d'ici, et on vous racontera notre vie en 1977.

Pendant un moment, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, essayant de repousser dans leurs esprits l'idée du départ. Mais Nesra se leva en donnant le signal du départ. Elle dit au revoir à tous ses amis. Ils s'étonnèrent qu'Harry n'en fasse pas autant, mais elle leur expliqua qu'Harry la rejoindrait plus tard. Elle descendit saluer Molly et la remercia vivement pour l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle lui avait réservé. Puis, elle se tourna vers Rémus qui l'enlaça tendrement, triste de la perdre alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver. Enfin, elle remonta et Harry transplana avec elle jusqu'à Poudlard, dans la Salle sur demande. Il lui promit de revenir le plus vite possible, et repartit au Square Grimmaud. Il essaya de discuter un peu, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il dit donc au revoir à tout le monde et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Rémus le retint :

- Harry. Je peux venir avec toi s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je te parle.

Rémus repoussait ce moment depuis qu'il avait vu Harry transplaner sans problème au Square Grimmaud. Harry acquiesça, un peu surpris, et ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans la Salle sur demande où Nesra l'attendait avec impatience.

- Je voudrais vous parler à tous les deux, mais particulièrement à Harry. Avez-vous fait un partage de vos connaissances ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plutôt sereine.

- Euh... oui, répondit Nesra. Et aussitôt après, on a utilisé un sort de maîtrise de nos pouvoirs.

- Quand ?

- Hier soir, pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète

- Hier soir ? Mais... Harry, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas transplaner _dans_ Poudlard ?

- Oui, Hermione me l'a... Mais, attends une minute, j'arrive à transplaner dans Poudlard. Je n'arrête pas de le faire depuis que...

- Depuis que ?

- ... depuis que j'ai appris l'existence de Nesra, finit-il.

- Bien, là tu me rassures. Quand vous étiez petits, vous aviez des pouvoirs extrêmement développés, mais qui ne se manifestaient que lorsque vous étiez tous les deux. On ne pouvait plus vous laisser côte à côte, ou vous accomplissiez des merveilles magiques, mais pas pratiques du tout. Vous aviez la manie de bouger tout ce qui vous entourait... c'était très amusant, mais très dangereux car vous auriez pu vous faire mal. On a donc utilisé un sort pour ''briser'' ce lien, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de l'utiliser à bon escient, où jusqu'à la mort de vos parents. Comme vous étiez séparés après, vous n'avez pas pu utiliser votre lien... Mais maintenant, vous vous en servez et vous êtes très très puissant. Je crois que Dumbledore lui-même avait du mal à passer les protections magiques de Poudlard... Je vais vous laisser le choix. Je peux relancer le sort si vous voulez, ou ne rien changer...

Harry et Nesra se regardèrent, et répondirent d'une même voix à la question de Rémus :

- Non, on ne veut pas.

Rémus eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Je m'en doutais un peu... Bon, il ne me reste qu'à vous dire au revoir. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire dans le passé, utilisez votre instinct, mais n'essayez pas de changer quoi que ce soit... Ah, et est ce que l'un de vous peut me ramener chez moi ? Nesra, tu maîtrises le transplanage ?

- Et bien, je suppose que oui puisque Harry le maîtrise... Je te ramène ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

D'accord, à tout de suite Harry...

En un clin d'œil, Nesra transplana et ramena Rémus chez lui. Après un dernier au revoir, elle revint à Poudlard.

- Bien, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle à Harry qui semblait plongé dans la lettre de Dumbledore

- Et bien, dans la lettre que Dumbledore nous a écrite, il nous dit qu'il faut partir de la tour d'astronomie. Ensuite, il faut qu'on trace un pentagramme et qu'au centre, on marque 25 août. Il n'y a rien d'autre de dit. Je suppose que tout ce qu'on veut emporter, il faut le placer aussi dans le pentagramme. Et pour partir, et bien, il faut boire la potion...

- Alors on y va. On est si près du but, on ne va pas hésiter maintenant.

Et elle souleva sa valise tandis que Harry soulevait la sienne. Avant de quitter la salle, il demanda à Fumseck de les rejoindre le 25 août 1977. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. En arrivant, ils dessinèrent un pentagramme, marquèrent au centre 25 août 1977 et rassemblèrent leurs valises autour d'eu dans le centre du pentagramme.

Harry et Nesra se regardèrent et inspirèrent profondément.

- Bon, tenta Nesra, et bien, on se retrouvera il y a 20 ans.

Ils débouchèrent la potion et versèrent le contenu dans deux verres. Ils les portèrent à leurs lèvres et burent le contenu le plus vite possible.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol et un éclair frappa la tour. Ils avaient disparus.


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut ! désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre 5 en ligne plus tôt. Pourtant, je l'ai fini le week-end dernier...

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu. Je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup ! Mais ça devrait commencer à avancer maintenant...

Alors, quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : Lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

blablabla : paroles prononcées en elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

Donc bonne lecture et laissez des reviews

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Découvertes

Poudlard, 1977

Dumbledore se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, en ce magnifique jour d'août 1977. Dans 5 jours, les élèves seraient à nouveau là. Même s'il appréciait énormément la vie que les enfants apportaient au château, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer le calme reposant des vacances. Tout en pensant, il se dirigeait vers l'entré principal du château. Il allait se faire tard, et il voulait travailler encore un peu avant le dîner. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une lumière vive émanant de la tour d'astronomie. Il entendit une sorte de cri, puis plus rien. Intrigué, il se dit que l'excuse d'aller voir ce qui se passait devrait être valable... Il accéléra le pas et arriva finalement dans la tour d'astronomie. Il découvrit deux corps allongés et deux énormes valises à leurs côtés. Au-dessus d'eux, un phénix qui ressemblait étrangement à Fumseck semblait veiller sur eux. Il y avait un garçon et une fille de seize ou dix-sept ans, selon lui. Le garçon remua un peu et se réveilla. Son premier mouvement fut pour la jeune fille. Il semblait inquiet et la secoua :

- Nesra ! Nesra, tu vas bien ? Réveille-toi.

La jeune fille, qui répondait donc au nom de Nesra, se réveilla aussi. Soulagé, le jeune homme se redressa et vit que Dumbledore était présent. Il semblait ému et très surpris.

- Professeur Dumbledore, s'écria-t-il.

- Harry, dit Nesra, en lui adressant un regard plein de reproches, on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a mis dans la lettre.

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et se présenta :

- Professeur, je m'appelle Nesra et voici Harry. Nous aimerions vous parler s'il vous plaît.

Étonné par la gravité et la maturité qui transperçait dans la voix de la jeune fille, il accepta. Il les emmena dans son bureau où il s'assirent tous les deux et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Bien, vous semblez me connaître, et je connais à présent vos noms. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous voulez.

- Et bien, je pense que cette lettre vous expliquera la situation professeur, dit Harry en lui tendant la lettre du Dumbledore du futur.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut du regard. D'abord étonné, il devint ensuite surpris, puis ébahi, avant de devenir terriblement triste.

- Vous venez du futur... Mon dieu, il doit s'y passer des choses affreuses pour que je vous envoie ainsi dans le passé... Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas le contenu de cette lettre ? Ils secouèrent la tête. Je vais donc vous la lire, vous devez savoir...

**Mr Dumbledore. ****Je suppose que vous êtes dans votre bureau, en train de vous demander qui sont les deux jeunes personnes assises devant vous. Et croyez moi, je fais plus que supposer, je le sais : j'en ai un souvenir très clair. Ces deux personnes sont Harry et Nesra Potter, et il sont nés, ou plutôt naîtront le 31 juillet 1980... Pour des raisons de sécurité, ils ne peuvent pas rester dans le présent. Les temps sont durs et dangereux, particulièrement pour eux. Je vous demande de les accepter dans votre école. Harry a été réparti à Gryffondor, et Nesra n'a jamais été répartie. Avant de les accueillir, je dois vous prévenir. À notre époque, Harry est recherché par un mage noir très puissant, qui pourrait très bien arriver à votre époque lui aussi. Nesra, quant à elle, a été élevée par les Elfes, elle possède une excellente maîtrise de la magie elfique. Ce sont des jumeaux, les enfants de James Potter et Lily Evans, actuellement en septième année, qui mourront assassinés par Voldemort. Je vous demande de les accepter tels qu'ils sont, j'ai veillé sur eux toute ma vie, et j'espère que vous ferez de même. **

**Respectueusement, Albus Dumbledore, votre vous du futur.**

Nesra et Harry étaient étonnés que Dumbledore en dise autant sur le futur, mais ils se doutaient qu'il y avait une raison.

- Je suppose que je suis mort dans le futur...dit-il tristement. Au moins, je sais que je peux manger autant de Chocogrenouilles que je veux, je ne risque pas d'y passer avant un bout de temps, reprit-il plus joyeusement. Pour être plus sérieux, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Vous pouvez rester au château jusqu'à la fin des vacances, mais j'aimerai que vous preniez le Poudlard Express avec les autres élèves, puis, vous suivrez les premières années et vous vous ferez répartir avec eux.

- Répartir ? Encore une fois ? Bien, si c'est vraiment nécessaire...

- Oui monsieur Potter. Une autre chose qui est nécessaire, c'est de changer vos apparences. Vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à vos parents et …

- Pourtant professeur, l'interrompit Nesra, une de mes amies m'a lancé un sort pour modifier mon apparence...

- Une de vos amies ? Quand vous retournerez dans le futur, vous la féliciterez pour cette prouesse. En attendant, vous ressemblez encore beaucoup trop à vos parents. Levez-vous et fermez les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Harry et Nesra obéirent sagement. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et attendirent que Dumbledore leur lance le sort.

**_Apparitias ! _**Le sort jaillit de la baguette de Dumbledore. Ils sentirent quelque chose les envelopper et de petits picotements leur démanger le corps. Les picotement s'arrêtèrent et ils ouvrirent les yeux. Dumbledore les regardait le regard pétillant.

- Je ne suis pas si rouillé que ça, dit-il en rigolant. Le sort est bien réussi.

En un tour de baguette, il fit apparaître un miroir devant eux. Ils étaient totalement différent. Enfin, pas si totalement que ça. Harry avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, plus longs qu'auparavant, qui cachaient totalement la marque discrète qu'il avait sur le front, son ancienne cicatrice. Et surtout, fait exceptionnel chez lui, ses cheveux étaient très bien rangés ! Ses légendaires cheveux en bataille avaient disparus. Ses magnifiques yeux verts avaient pris une couleur d'améthyste, comme ceux de Nesra après le sort d'Hermione. Il avait les genoux moins noueux, et était un peu plus grand. Pas de beaucoup, non, juste quelques centimètres, mais assez pour que la différence de taille entre lui et Nesra s'accentue. Il se trouvait plutôt bien, et se tournait vers Nesra, lorsque sa vue se brouilla soudainement. Il enleva ses lunettes et s'aperçut avec bonheur qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Il sourit à Dumbledore qui parut content.

Nesra avait moins changé que lui, mais elle lui ressemblait beaucoup plus. N'importe qui, au premier coup d'œil, pouvait à présent s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ceux d'Harry et ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Dumbledore lui avait laissé les yeux qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Elle n'avait pas grandi, contrairement à Harry, mais elle avait l'air d'être plus âgée à présent, malgré ce petit air enfantin, qui devait sûrement lui venir des Elfes... Ils se regardèrent, essayant de s'habituer à leurs nouvelles apparences. Pour l'instant, l'essai était plutôt concluant.

Dumbledore intervint en leur disant qu'il allait aussi devoir changer leur nom de famille, car James Potter trouverait sans doute étrange qu'il existe d'autres Potter que lui.

- Avez-vous une idée, leur demanda-t-il. Après tout, vous allez de voir y répondre pendant toute votre vie ici.

Nesra intervint :

- J'aimerai bien qu'il soit composé de Potter ou d'Evans. Un anagramme en quelque sorte…

Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme, et tous trois se mirent à réfléchir.

- Pour Evans, on peut trouver Avens, Anves, Vanes, Sevan, dit Nesra.

- Pour Potter, moi j'ai Topert, Topret, Protet, Oprett, Tetrop, Ettrop... tenta à son tour Harry.

- Et bien, dit Dumbledore, nous avons l'embarras du choix. Cependant, je pense qu'un anagramme composé seulement du nom de votre père ou de votre mère est trop simple. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le prénom de votre père, ou mélanger les noms de vos parents ? Ça rendrait les choses plus difficiles au gens qui aiment créer des anagrammes... voyons voir... Navet ? Anvert ? proposa-t-il

- M'oui, pourquoi pas Anvert, répondit Harry.

§ De toute manière, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix § lança-t-il à sa sœur.

§ Dans ce cas, autant trouver un autre nom de famille... ça serait plus simple §

§ Oui, tu as raison, mais quoi ? Personnellement, je ne me trimbale pas avec des idées de noms de famille... §

§ Et bien, on pourrait utiliser mon nom de famille elfique, qu'en penses-tu ? Nesra et Harry Gwent'hal (1) §

§ Gwent'hal ? Oui, c'est déjà mieux qu'Anvert... §

Durant le court temps qu'avait duré leur conversation télépathique, Dumbledore s'était tu et les avait regardé d'un oeil étrange... Sans doute avait-il senti que quelque chose se passait... Harry rompit le silence et dit :

- Professeur, pourquoi pas Gwent'hal ? Il n'y a aucun anagramme, et personne ne peut connaître l'origine de ce nom...

- Gwent'hal ? Mais, c'est un nom elfique !

- Oui, mais on pourrait le faire passer pour un nom breton. Ça nous donnera un alibi les moments où nous parlerons elfiques, ou le fait que nous n'ayons jamais été à Poudlard…

- C'est une excellente idée. Bienvenue à Poudlard, Harry et Nesra Gwent'hal... Il reste quelques jours avant le rentrée scolaire, je vais vous faire conduire à la chambre que vous occuperez jusque là.

Il descendit l'escaliers et les mena à travers le château jusqu'à une porte qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. En regardant un peu plus loin, il put apercevoir le tableau de la grosse dame qui gardait l'entré de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, car Dumbledore prononçait le mot de passe pour entrer dans le leur chambre.

Amour, dit-il en elfique à un portrait très étrange. Le portrait pivota en découvrant un passage. Ils y pénétrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une salle magnifique. Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et leur dit que seuls des personnes maîtrisant l'elfique pourrait rentrer dans cette chambre. Il ajouta ensuite que les repas seraient servis dans la Grande Salle avec les professeurs présents avant de repartir.

Seuls, Nesra et Harry purent observer les lieux.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Nesra. On dirait une habitation elfique ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver chez moi, là où j'ai vécu toute ma vie!

La pièce était assez grande, et avait une cheminée, comme la plupart des pièces de Poudlard. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Les meubles, le sol, les murs, tout donnait l'impression d'avoir été créé par la nature. (2) Sur les poignées de portes, des Yin et des Yang étaient dessinés. Il y avait une grande harmonie dans la pièce. Harry trouvait cela magnifique, mais il trouvait quand même que la décoration de la salle commune des Gryffondors était bien. Dans un coin de la salle, il y avait deux portes. Sur chacune d'entre elles, il y avait un nom. Le nom d'Harry était inscrit sur celle de gauche, et celui de Nesra sur celle de droite. Il rentrèrent dans leurs chambres. Celle d'Harry ressemblait à celle qu'il occupait dans la tour des Gryffondors. Elle était aux couleurs des Lions, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Harry. Sur le côté, une porte donnait sur la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Nesra. Il traversa la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa sœur. La chambre était décorée de la même manière que la salle, et en voyant son sourire immense, Harry pouvait deviner que cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il était presque l'heure de manger, donc ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle. Les quatre tables des maisons avaient disparus, il n'y avait qu'une seule table au milieu à laquelle quelques professeurs étaient déjà installés. À une extrémité, il y avait deux places inoccupées, donc Harry et Nesra y prirent place. Dumbledore arriva quelques secondes après eux et s'installa à son tour. Les professeurs arrivèrent les uns après les autres, et moin de cinq minutes plus tard, la nourriture apparut sur la table. Harry détaillait les professeurs. McGonagall était déjà là. Mais il ne reconnaissait pas beaucoup de professeurs. Soit l'équipe enseignante avait énormément changée entre 1977 et 1997, soit les professeurs avaient énormément vieillis... Harry raconta à Nesra de nombreuses anecdotes sur les moments qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, comme par exemple le repas de Noël, l'année où Trelawney était descendue manger, ou bien encore le marécage magique créé par les jumeaux, le jour où ils avaient quittés Poudlard... Nesra était heureuse et riait beaucoup. À la fin du repas, Dumbledore demanda l'attention de tous les professeurs.

- Bien, comme vous le savez déjà tous, voici Harry et Nesra Gwent'hal. Ils viennent de Bretagne, en France, et resteront sans doute durant toute l'année scolaire ici. Pour des raisons personnelles, ils ont dus venir à Poudlard plus tôt. Ils prendront néanmoins le Poudlard Expresse le 1er septembre avec les autres. D'ici là, ils resteront ici, donc je vous pris de leur réserver un bon accueil.

Sur ce, il se leva de table et tous les autres l'imitèrent. Harry le rattrapa pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et d'utiliser le terrain de Quidditch. Il accepta sans rien dire, puis leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans les méandres du château. Harry et Nesra montèrent donc se coucher eux aussi. Le voyage temporel leur avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie et ils étaient très fatigués. Dans son lit, Harry entendit un Bonne nuit dans sa tête, puis sentit sa sœur s'endormir très vite. Lui, par contre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Dumbledore était mort, mais il l'avait devant lui. Il avait une sœur. Il était dans le passé. Il allait rencontrer ses parents. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa : il allait rencontrer James et Lily. Il verrait aussi Rémus et ... Peter. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait lorsqu'il le verrait. Lui, le traître qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Ou plutôt, il le savait trop bien. Il le détesterait. Peut-être qu'il était déjà au service de Voldemort. Harry se rendit compte du poids qu'il avait sur les épaules : il connaissait le futur, mais il ne pouvait pas le changer. Il en mourrait d'envie : annoncer à ses parents que Peter les trahissait ne lui prendrait qu'une petite seconde. Mais il repensa à la lettre de Dumbledore. Si ses parents ne choisissaient pas Peter comme Gardien du Secret, Voldemort ne viendrait pas les tuer cette nuit du 31 octobre. Mais du coup, il ne le vaincrait pas non plus, et peut-être qu'il mourrait plus tard. Et peut-être du coup s'attaquerait-il à quelqu'un d'autre : les Weasley, ou Hermione, ou Rémus, Neville, Luna, les Patil... Harry se décida : il ne changerait rien, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Et c'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il s'endormit, rêvant à la rencontre prochaine avec ses parents.

Le lendemain matin, Nesra se réveilla encore la première. Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle se fouilla dans sa valise pour trouver un livre à lire en attendant le réveil de son frère. Elle ouvrit un livre d'une épaisseur qui aurait fait peur à Hermione elle-même et commença à le feuilleter. Alors qu'elle en tournait les pages en portant plus ou moins d'attention à ce qui était écrit, elle tomba sur une page intitulée ''Comment devenir un Animagus ?'' Intriguée, elle se plongea dans la lecture de ce chapitre. Un bruit la dérangea dans sa lecture, et elle leva la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle s'aperçut que c'était en fait Harry qui était assis dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, en train de regarder un album photo.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pas aussi longtemps que toi, mais je dirai une petite demi heure. Ce que tu lisais avait l'air intéressant, donc j'ai préféré te laisser lire. J'ai vécu 6 ans avec Hermione, et j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait jamais la déranger quand elle lisait... J'ai retrouvé cet album photo tout à l'heure. Ce sont des photos de papa et maman lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et de moi bébé. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, il n'y a aucune photo où on est tous les deux...

- Rappelle-toi ce qu'à dit Rémus : nous laisser tous les deux dans la même pièce était dangereux... Mais tu as raison. Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils avaient eu des jumeaux, et donc qu'ils n'ont pas pris beaucoup de photos de nous deux. Mais j'en ai quelques unes si tu veux.

- Oui, j'aimerai bien les voir... De quoi parle ton livre, demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, le passage que je lis est intitulé ''Comment devenir un Animagus''.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! Nesra, tu savais que Papa, Sirius et Peter étaient des Animagus non-déclarés ?

- Je savais pour Papa, Nymphéa m'en avait parlé, mais pas pour Sirius et Peter. C'était pour accompagner Rémus les soirs de pleine lune ?

- Oui. Et tu viens de me donner une idée : si on devenait aussi des Animagus ? On pourrait les accompagner aussi...

- Ok, mais il va falloir s'y mettre vite, parce que, dans le livre, ils disent que ça prend du temps, surtout lorsqu'on est pas des sorciers confirmés, c'et à dire, comme nous, encore à l'école ou jeunes...

- On s'y mettre tout à l'heure. Mais avant, je veux aller à Pré-au-Lard, il faudrait t'acheter un balai, et puis je t'apprendrais à jouer au Quidditch.

- Le Quidditch ? C'est quoi ?

- Un jeu sorcier qui se joue sur des balais... Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais il faut qu'on y aille, sinon, on va rater le petit dèj...

Ils descendirent rapidement vers la Grande Salle et prirent leur déjeuner aussi rapidement. Ils remontèrent toujours rapidement dans leurs chambres pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et leur argent avant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Nesra n'avait jamais été dans un village entièrement habité par des sorciers, et elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de Zonko, Honeyduckes, les Trois Balais par Harry et ses amis, et elle mourait d'envie de voir enfin à quoi ressemblait ce village.

Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas changé en vingt ans. Harry s'y retrouvait parfaitement. Il guida Nesra à travers les rues, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin de balais. En voyant l'endroit où ils étaient, elle regarda Harry d'un air étonné :

- Le magasin de balais ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as ton Eclair de Feu...

- Moi oui, mais toi... Tu n'as pas de balai... Il t'en faut un absolument! Après tout, tu es une Potter !, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le magasin. Il y avait beaucoup de balais différents, mais au milieu de la vitrine trônait un Comète 600. Harry le regarda en soupirant que son Eclair de Feu était dix mille fois mieux, mais qu'après tout, ils n'étaient qu'en 1977... Il remarqua un vendeur à la caisse et lui demanda combien coûtait le Comète 600. Après vérification, il coûtait 300 Gallions. Harry s'écria que c'était très cher pour un balai, mais Nesra lui conseilla de ne pas se faire remarquer car, après tout, des ados de 17 ans qui achetaient le balai le plus cher du moment, ça n'était sans doute pas très courant. Elle saisit donc le balai et le paya. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Honeyduckes, où ils achetèrent assez de bonbons pour tenir jusqu'à Noël, avant d'aller chez Zonko pour compléter leur stock de farces et attrapes. Les Maraudeurs avaient définitivement du souci à se faire s'ils voulaient conserver leur réputation ! Voyant que l'heure tournait, ils rentrèrent en courant à Poudlard pour ne pas être en retard pour le repas du midi : lorsqu'il n'y avait pas les élèves, les repas étaient servis à heure fixe, et il ne fallait surtout pas être en retard ! Ils arrivèrent à temps et entrèrent dans le Grande Salle au même moment que Dumbledore, un peu essoufflés cependant. Après le repas, ils se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry n'avait pas volé depuis longtemps, et il avait hâte de monter sur son Eclair de Feu. Il expliqua rapidement à Nesra comment monter sur son Comète. A la grande surprise de Nesra (mais pas Harry qui s'y attendait, car, après tout, Nesra était sa jumelle), son balai lui obéit tout de suite. Elle poussa sur le sol fortement et décolla immédiatement. Elle volait très bien. Harry décolla à son tour, et se sentit immédiatement à l'aise dans l'air. Il se demandait si le partage des connaissances faisait aussi partager le Quidditch.

§ Nesra, est-ce que tu sais voler comme moi ? §

§ Tu veux qu'on essaye ? Je me sens très à l'aise... J'ai l'impression de me sentir mieux dans les airs que sur terre... §

§ Je suppose que le transfert marche aussi pour le Quidditch dans ce cas... Suis moi, on va essayer deux-trois figures... §

Harry commença par effectuer des figures très simples, en augmentant à chaque fois la difficulté. Nesra le suivait et réussissait aussi bien qu'Harry toutes les figures qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle réussissait tout parfaitement, il réalisa une feinte de Wronwski. Nesra le suivit, et se redressa magnifiquement bien. Harry était aux anges ! Il allait pouvoir voler avec Nesra comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était seul : en prenant des risques. Il créa une sorte de boule dont il se servit comme d'un Souafle, pour expliquer à Nesra les règles du Quidditch. Il commencèrent une partie, et Nesra se montra bien meilleure qu'Harry pour voler et passer le Souafle en même temps.

_Elle serait parfaite pour le poste de poursuiveuse, se dit Harry. Peut-être que Gryffondor cherche des joueurs cette année..._

Ils redescendirent car ils voulaient commencer leur transformation en Animagus. Ils prirent le chemin de leurs chambres, et s'installèrent confortablement. Nesra reprit son livre et commença à le lire.

- Alors, c'est marqué que, pour devenir Animagus, il faut se plonger dans une transe. À ce moment, on découvrira quels seront nos animaux. Mais ça peut prendre du temps. Parfois, il arrive que des sorciers doivent revenir en transe de nombreuses fois avant de trouver leurs formes d'Animagus, donc, on a intérêt à s'y mettre maintenant, surtout si on veut être à l'heure au repas !

- Bien, alors, on va s'y mettre tout de suite...

Nesra lut la formule du livre, et ils rentrèrent en transe.

Harry se trouvait en Egypte. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait que du sable à perte de vue. Enfin, il y avait des pyramides, et une sorte de bâtiment, mais ouvert. Harry se sentait attiré par ce bâtiment. Il marcha donc dans cette direction. Il passa la porte, et se retrouva dans une pièce rectangulaire, assez grande. Au fond, il y avait un autel. Il s'approcha et découvrit un phénix. Le phénix, en le voyant arriver, s'inclina devant lui. Harry était très étonné : à sa connaissance, jamais un phénix ne s'était incliné devant quelqu'un.

_Ça doit être ma forme d'Animagus, se dit-il._

- Bien pensé jeune humain. Je suis ta forme Animagus. Pouvoir se transformer en phénix est extrêmement rare, seul Merlin a eu cette chance. Une grande responsabilité pèse sur tes épaules. Tu peux la partager avec ta sœur, elle est aussi concerné par cette prophétie, et bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je serai bref : réussir à te transformer en phénix te prendra plus de temps que ta surprise. Mais tu réussiras rapidement. Lorsque tu auras réussi à te transformer, il te faudra apprendre à connaître les spécificités des phénix, ce n'est qu'après les avoir toutes assimilées que tu seras vraiment un Animagus. Nous allons commencer ton apprentissage maintenant. Observes moi bien : tu dois être capable de me voir les yeux fermés dans le moindre détail.

Harry le regarda longuement. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il chercha un moyen dans les connaissances que Nesra lui avait transmises quelques jours plus tôt, et il trouva ce qu'il voulait. Il se concentra sur le phénix, et laissa l'image le dominer, au lieu de vouloir dominer l'image. Grâce à cette technique, il réussit très rapidement à se représenter le phénix. Comme Nesra le faisait au même moment, il ferma les yeux une dernière fois, et, quand ils les rouvrit, le phénix avait disparu. Il attendit un instant, et une petite hermine arriva devant lui.

- Je suis la forme Animagus de ta sœur. Tu devras maîtriser sa transformation, comme elle devra maîtriser la tienne. Regarde moi une seule fois, Nesra te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Elle se figea une minute, puis repartit d'où elle était venue.

Nesra se trouvait dans une forêt, en plein hiver. Autour d'elle, tout était recouvert de neige. Au milieu de tout ce blanc, elle remarqua un point noir. C'était le bout de la queue d'un animal tout blanc d'environ 35 cm : une hermine. En la voyant, l'hermine se dirigea vers Nesra, qui la prit dans ses bras. L'hermine se mit alors à lui parler

- Je suis ta forme Animagus. Lorsque tu auras réussi à te transformer, tu auras cette forme. Tu as un grand potentiel magique, amie des Elfes, tu maîtriseras rapidement la transformation, mais il faudra que tu apprivoises mes spécificités avant de te sentir à l'aise dans ta forme Animagus. Mais cela ne devrait pas te prendre beaucoup de temps. Pour l'instant, écoute la forêt. Qu'entends tu ?

Nesra tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendait rien. Ou plutôt si : elle entendait un chant d'oiseau, un chant rassurant. Elle le dit à son hermine.

- Ce chant que tu entends, ce sera ta surprise. Ne t'inquiètes pas en le voyant... Maintenant, regarde moi. Il faut que tu sois capable de me voir parfaitement les yeux fermés.

Nesra l'observa fixement. Chez les Elfes, elle avait appris à voir, et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour être capable de se représenter l'hermine dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux une dernière fois pour être sûre, et, quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit que l'hermine avait disparu et qu'un phénix magnifique se tenait maintenant à sa place.

- Je ne te dirai pas grand chose, petite humaine. Je suis la forme Animagus de ton frère. Avec l'hermine, nous sommes vos symboles. Cependant, nous avons lu votre passé, et nous connaissons quelques fragments de votre avenir. Chacun d'entre vous devra maîtriser la forme Animagus de l'autre. Regarde moi bien, mais plus superficiellement qu'Harry. Vous n'aurez qu'à partager vos connaissances, et vous y arriverez. Je te dis donc au revoir, amie des Elfes, je te reverrai bientôt...

* * *

Nesra reprit connaissance un peu avant Harry. Par réflexe, elle regarda l'heure, et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 19h35 ! S'ils ne se partaient pas tout de suite, ils seraient en retard pour le dîner. Elle secoua son frère, qui se réveilla un peu étonné, mais elle ne lui donna que cette explication : 

- Il est huit heures moins vingt-cinq !

A ces mots, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et ils descendirent le plus vite possible dans la Grande Salle. Heureusement pour eux, la plupart des adultes n'étaient pas encore là. Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis remontèrent dans leurs chambres.

- Je connais ton Animagus, mais je paris que tu connais le mien... lança Nesra.

- Oui, je suis un phénix. Enfin, je devrais dire, nous sommes des phénix, et des hermines. Est-ce que ça a une signification ? Le phénix m'a dit qu'il était un Animagus très rare, que seul Merlin avait eu cette chance...

- Attends, laisse moi le temps de chercher : je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tout le livre...

Nesra se plongea dans le livre, tandis qu'Harry prenait son mal en patience. C'était dans des cas comme celui-là qu'avoir une amie comme Hermione était utile. Hermione, Ron, Ginny... Ils lui manquaient terriblement. Pendant tout le temps que Nesra passa à lire, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il songea à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, du premier, où ils avaient abattu un troll en première année, aux moments qu'ils avaient passé à discuter tous ensemble juste avant qu'il ne parte... Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un cri de joie le força à en sortir.

- J'ai trouvé ! Avoir un animal magique comme Animagus est très rare. Cela prouve que le sorcier ou la sorcière en question a de grands pouvoirs magiques. Le livre ne cite qu'un seul et unique exemple : Merlin. Pour le cas du phénix, ils disent qu'une fois qu'on maîtrisera bien ses attributs, on pourra créer des failles temporelles, et même renaître de nos cendres, du moment qu'on est sous notre forme de phénix. Mais par contre, créer des failles, par exemple, sera beaucoup plus dur que pour des phénix, et on ne pourra le faire qu'en cas d'urgence, car on ne doit pas modifier le cours du temps...

- Ça , je dois avouer que je m'y attendais un peu, pour les failles. Maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance avec nos Animagus, que fait-on ?

- Euh... Alors... Voilà, on va pouvoir commencer les transformations. Mais il faut faire attention, car c'est épuisant. Il recommande de ne faire aucune activité physique après la transformation tant qu'on ne la maîtrise pas... On pourrait commencer maintenant, qu'en penses tu ?

- Oui. Que dit le livre pour ça ?

- Il faut se concentrer sur notre Animagus, se laisser envahir par son image, puis, vouloir se transformer... et c'est tout.

- Juste ça ? Je n'y comprends rien...

- Moi non plus, mais on n'a qu'à essayer...

Ils s'assirent tous les deux au milieu du salon, et se concentrèrent sur leurs Animagus respectifs. Harry se concentrait autant qu'il pouvait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se rappela alors des paroles de Nesra : ''se laisser envahir par son image''. Il se relâcha, l'image du phénix l'envahit tout doucement. Il sentit quelques démangeaisons dans son corps, un peu comme ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient changé d'apparence. Il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit avec étonnement que de nombreuses plume avaient poussé sur son corps ! Il regarda Nesra, qui avait de la fourrure et une petite queue...

§ Nesra, et dans l'autre sens, tu fais comment ? §

§ Tu penses à comment tu es, et tu redeviendra toi...§

Harry pensa à son apparence d'emprunt, et, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau lui. Il se sentait très fatigué, et n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Il chercha Nesra du regard, et la vit allongée sur le sol, en train de dormir. Il utilisa la magie pour la porter dans son lit, et rentra dans sa chambre exténué. Avant de s'endormir, il pensa tout de même à mettre en route un réveil, afin de ne pas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Une fois allongé, il s'endormit comme une masse...

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla au son du réveil, qu'il maudit d'ailleurs. Il réveilla Nesra et partirent déjeuner. Ce jour-là se déroula comme la veille, et comme les jours suivants. Ils partagèrent leur temps entre le Quidditch, la remise à niveau de Nesra en magie sorcière, les cours de magie elfique pour Harry, et leurs transformations en Animagus.

Le 31 août au soir, Dumbledore demanda à leur parler :

- Comme vous le savez, le Poudlard Express partira demain matin à 11h de la voie 9¾. Je voudrais que vous preniez le train avec vos futurs condisciples. Faites vos bagages ce soir, et, demain matin, quelqu'un vous emmènera à la gare. Vous savez transplaner ?

- Oui

- Vous transplanerez de Pré-au-Lard à la gare. Vous prendrez le Poudlard Express avec les autres, mais, lorsque vous arriverez, je vous demande de suivre Hagrid et les premières années, car vous serez répartis après eux, d'accord ?

- Oui professeur, répondirent-ils d'une voix très sage.

Ils firent donc leurs bagages avant d'essayer une dernière fois leurs transformations. Nesra avait réussi à se transformer en hermine le soir précédent, et Harry ressemblait à présent à un oiseau, même si ses cheveux restaient encore...

Nesra se retransforma plusieurs fois en hermine, et elle n'éprouvait plus aucune difficulté. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne les spécificités de son animal, mais c'était déjà exceptionnel d'avoir réussi à maîtriser la transformation aussi vite pour une sorcière de son âge. Elle avait décidé qu'elle essaierait de se transformer en phénix le soir même. Elle se concentra donc sur l'image du phénix. Quelques secondes plus tard, des plumes avaient poussé partout, et on pouvait même, en regardant de très près, s'apercevoir qu'une de ses jambes avait une couleur bizarre. Elle redevint elle-même rapidement. Elle constata avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée que la première fois où elle avait essayé de se transformer en hermine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et lança à Harry :

- Allez grand frère, tu dois être crevé, et il faut qu'on soit debout de bonne heure demain matin...

-Attends, une dernière fois...

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Harry se concentra sur son phénix. Mais, cette fois, il essaya une autre technique, il laissa l'image venir à lui, plutôt que de la forcer à apparaître. Il se concentra et laissa la place à un magnifique phénix

- J'ai réussi, dit-il. Enfin, il essaya, car seul un chant mélodieux sorti de sa gorge.

§ Bravo! Et bien comme quoi, il te fallait juste un peu de stress ! §

Harry rigola et presque sans s'en rendre compte, se retransforma en Harry.

- Essaye de te transformer en hermine pour voir, c'était plus facile de se transformer en phénix pour moi...

Harry se concentra, mais cette fois sur l'hermine. Il laissa l'image l'approcher, et se transforma en une magnifique hermine.

- Et bien, tu maîtrises les deux transformations ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être un phénix !

Harry, enfin l'hermine hocha la tête, et un garçon prit soudainement sa place.

- Bon, comme tu disais, il faut se lever tôt, et il est quasiment minuit. Je mets le réveil, d'accord ?

- Oui, mais tu n'oublies pas cette fois ! fit-elle en rigolant.

En effet, deux jours plus tôt, Harry avait oublié de mettre le réveil, et ils avaient loupé le petit-déjeuner...

Ce soir là, ils se couchèrent avec une boule au ventre. Ils allaient rencontrer leurs parents. Et surtout, ils allaient les voir rire, s'amuser avec celui qui les trahirait. Harry avait peur de sa réaction. Nesra, elle, n'avait pas connu Peter, ni Sirius. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait à se maîtriser, du moins mieux qu'Harry.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'ils s'endormirent...

* * *

(1) Comme vous le savez, ou alors je vous l'apprend, je suis bretonne. Si j'avais été un garçon, mon nom aurait été Gwental. Pour rendre le prénom plus ''exotique'', j'ai rajouté un h et une apostrophe, et le tour est joué! 

(2) L'habitation, il faut l'imaginer vous même. Par contre, si vous voulez un exemple, en l'écrivant, je pensais à celles décrites dans _L'aîné_ (la suite d'Eragon). D'ailleurs, je m'en suis inspiré : les habitations elfiques sont construites pas les arbres, car les Elfes chantent pour eux, leur demandent ce qu'ils veulent...

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !

Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont (comme moi! lol) et de bons cours à ceux qui doivent encore se lever le matin!!

Laissez des reviews, lou


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou ! Alors, vous avez de la chance, vous avez ce chapitre là assez rapidement, mais ça ne sera sans doute pas une habitude... Je suis en vacances, mais il faut croire que les profs ont oublié la signification de ce mot... Donc voilà, normalement, je pars demain soir en vacances, et je ne reviendrais que dimanche soir, donc pas d'orrdi pendant tout ce temps.

Je remercie les revieweurs. On m'a dit que je faisais des fautes des fois, promis, je vais essayer de faire attention...

Ce chapitre est assez important pour la suite, je suis désolée, il est peut être un peu enuyant, mais j'avais besoin de le faire...

Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews! Lou

Quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : Lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

blablabla : paroles prononcées en elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre imprévue

1997

Est ce qu'ils vont bien ?

Depuis leur départ, ils n'avaient que cette question en tête : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Rémus. Ginny en était malade. Elle l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps.

Ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle d'eux. Pourtant, Harry avait dit qu'il essaierait de leur envoyer des lettres... Tous les matins, ils attendaient un hibou, désespérément...

* * *

1977

Harry et Nesra s'étaient levés de bonne heure. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 10h30 à Pré au Lard. Dumbledore avait redit au petit déjeuner que quelqu'un les attendrait là-bas. Pourtant, ils attendaient depuis maintenant 25 minutes.

- Harry, on va devoir y aller, il est 11 heures moins cinq. Si on reste là, on loupera le train, c'est sûr...

- Je sais... Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ?

- Si, ça m'inquiètes, mais on n'a plus trop le choix, il faut qu'on parte tout de suite.

- Accroche toi à moi, je te guiderai jusqu'à la gare

Nesra toucha le bras de Harry, et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la gare de Londres. Ils se rendirent en courant jusqu'au quai 9, s'appuyèrent sur la barrière, et arrivèrent sur le quai alors que l'horloge marquait 10h58.

- Dépêches-toi ! Il faut qu'on monte dans le train avant le départ ! lança Harry à sa sœur.

Ils réussirent finalement à monter dans le train alors que celui-ci commençait déjà à partir.

- Ouf ! soupira Harry. On l'a fait ! J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais. Il faudra tout de même qu'on demande à Dumbledore pourquoi personne n'est venu nous chercher.

- Oui, tu as raison. En attendant, il faut aussi qu'on trouve une excuse pour les autres. Des élèves qui arrivent en septième année, ça ne doit pas être courant, demanda Nesra.

- Ça n'est jamais arrivé je crois. Et bien, nous sommes bretons non ? La plupart des élèves ne sont pas au courant de l'existence de toutes les autres écoles de magie. Il y a Beauxbatons en France, et Dumstrang quelque part dans le Nord. Il pourrait y avoir une école en Bretagne, plus centrée sur la magie des Korrigans, qu'on pratique tous les deux, bien que tu sois bien meilleure que moi dans cette discipline, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

- D'accord, après, on inventera si quelqu'un nous pose une question !

- Bon, ce n'est pas que ça m'embête, mais je suis quand même mieux assis. Si on cherchait un compartiment ? demanda Harry en recommençant à parler anglais. (NDA : il ne faut pas oublier que ça se passe en Angleterre!)

- Allons-y !

Ils commencèrent à déambuler dans les wagons. Tous les compartiments devant lesquels ils passaient étaient pleins. Soudain, Harry s'arrêta devant un compartiment. Nesra, qui était derrière lui, ne comprit pas pourquoi. Voyant qu'il n'était pas complet, elle lança à son frère :

- Et bien, il reste de la place dans celui-ci ! Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?

Elle s'avança et se stoppa elle aussi. À l'intérieur, il y avait James, Sirius et Peter. Ils riaient énormément, sans doute en train de préparer de nouvelles blagues.

- Pourquoi Maman et Rémus ne sont-ils pas avec eux ? demanda Nesra.

- Ils sont sans doute préfets, ils n'arriveront qu'un peu plus tard... Nesra, que fait-on ? On rentre ou on cherche un autre compartiment ?

- On rentre, dit la jeune fille d'une voix décidée. Je veux voir mon père, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle passa devant Harry et parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et passa la tête par l'embrasure :

- Salut ! On est nouveaux, et les autres compartiments qu'on a vu sont tous remplis. On peut s'installer ?

Les trois garçons semblaient étonnés. James chercha les yeux de Sirius qui lui répondit par l'affirmative.

- Et bien, si vous voulez... Mais on vous prévient tout de suite, on a un ou deux amis qui devraient arriver, donc on sera sans doute un petit peu serrés...

- C'est pas grave, répondit Nesra, je préfère être serrée que de rester debout dans l'allée jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. En tout cas, merci, c'est gentil à vous.

Elle entra dans le compartiment, Harry à sa suite. Sirius, gentleman (et voyant sans doute Nesra comme une nouvelle proie) l'aida à mettre sa valise pendant qu'Harry mettait la sienne tout seul.

Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette d'en face. Nesra ne voulait (et ne pouvait) plus rien dire. Elle avait devant elle son père, celui dont elle avait rêvé presque toutes les nuits depuis ce jour d'octobre 1981 où Voldemort l'avait tué. Elle était comme paralysée. Elle s'appuya sur Harry pour reprendre confiance en elle. Il sentit bien le trouble de sa sœur, et lui sourit pour la rassurer, avant de se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Harry, et voici Nesra.

- Et bien tu as devant toi le grand, le magnifique, le ... commença James, mais il fut interrompu par Sirius qui ne tenait pas à laisser son ami s'accaparer l'attention de Nesra, ... le plus grand vanteur que l'histoire ai jamais connu oui ! James Potter, arrête ! Moi, je suis le beau et l'incomparable Sirius Black, et voici Peter Pettegrow.

- Vous venez d'où ? demanda Peter d'une voix intéressée. C'est la première fois que je vois des élèves arriver au cours de leur scolarité...

- On vient de Bretagne, en France, répondit Nesra, car elle voyait bien que son frère avait du mal à se maîtriser face à Peter. Nos parents sont morts pendant les vacances, et, pour nous protéger, une amie de la famille a décidé de nous envoyer à Poudlard...

À ce moment, ils entendirent une voix dans l'allée :

- Les réunions sont de plus en plus énervantes d'années en années... Lily, tu viens avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas...

Il fit coulisser la porte du compartiment et lança un « Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Il y a deux nouveaux en septième année... »

James, Sirius et Peter se regardèrent et répondirent d'une même voix :

- Oui !

- Rem, tourne la tête... dit Sirius.

Rémus rentra dans le compartiment, et tourna donc la tête comme ses amis le lui conseillait. Lily, qui était juste derrière lui, fit la même chose.

- Ah! Je comprends, fit-il. Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, et je suis un préfet de Gryffondor. Et voici...

- ... Lily Evans, préfète en chef, compléta-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Nesra.

- Harry et Nesra Gwent'hal, répondit Nesra.

- Vous avez le même nom de famille ? Mais vous êtes mariés ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup pourtant.

Harry et Nesra rigolèrent beaucoup en réalisant que les autres les avaient pris pour un couple.

- Non, répondit Nesra entre deux éclats de rire... On est jumeaux...

Les Maraudeurs, comprenant leur erreur, se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Une discussion s'engagea entre les 7 jeunes. Harry vit soudain passer Rogue. Nesra, qui l'avait vu aussi, comprit aussitôt.

- Harry, il a changé entre 77 et 97. Va le voir, et peut être qu'il ne se rangera pas au service de Voldemort...

- Mais...

- Harry, pas de mais, vas-y, insista Nesra.

Harry se leva donc en s'excusant auprès des autres, tout en maudissant sa sœur. Lily regarda Nesra d'un oeil rond :

- Quelle langue tu parlais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Du breton. Comme on l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure, on vient de Bretagne, en France. C'est là-bas qu'on a grandit, et donc on parle breton. Par contre, on ne parle pas français, parce que nous sommes allés à l'école bretonne.

- Vous n'êtes pas allés à Beauxbatons ? fit James avec étonnement. Il pensait qu'il n'existait qu'une seule école de magie en France.

- Non, nous sommes allées à... Nesra eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle n'avait pas pensé à donner un nom à son école. Elle réfléchit rapidement et opta pour une traduction approximative de l'Ecole de magie en elfique. ... à Skôl-ar-vaji (1), c'est l'école de magie de Bretagne.

§ Harry, je suis en train de faire tout un roman sur notre passé... Alors, j'aimerai bien que tu rappliques vite fait pour me tirer de là!! §

§ Et bien, tu vas devoir attendre, je suis en train de parler avec Rogue, et c'est plutôt intéressant, donc tiens moi au courant...§

Nesra sourit aux autres, tout en espérant qu'ils ne lui posent aucune question sur Skôl-ar-vaji. Malheureusement pour elle, Rémus semblait avoir très envie d'en apprendre plus sur l'école de magie bretonne, et elle du continuer ses explications :

- Là-bas, nous sommes répartis en fonction de notre élément. Lorsqu'on arrive, en première année, nous devons jeter un sort qui nous indique à quel élément nous appartenons : Eau, Air, Feu, Terre. Il y a de nombreuses rivalités : normalement, les Air et les Feu sont plus proches, mais les Air ont souvent du mal avec les Eau, à cause de 3 ou 4 personnes... Mais les deux éléments s'entendent plutôt bien. Les Eau, par contre, sont liés avec les Terre et ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre avec les Feu. Je fais partie de l'élément Eau et Harry de l'Air. Comme nous sommes jumeaux, nous sommes souvent restés ensemble, et du coup, nos deux éléments se sont rapprochés. Mais, du coup, nous avons changé les équilibres entre les maisons : Harry ne peut pas voir les Feu, et il a du mal avec les Terre, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ! Mais parc contre, les Eau et les Air s'entendent très bien, et j'ai de nombreux amis chez les Terre... Notre système est vraiment très compliqué, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les têtes des 5 Gryffondors.

- Oui, vraiment...

- Et à Poudlard ? Personne ne nous a expliqué comment ça se passait...

- C'est vrai ? Et bien, nous allons remédier à ce problème, répondit Sirius.

Harry interrompit les conversations en rentrant dans le compartiment.

- Ah, Harry, tu tombes bien, ils allaient justement nous expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard, dit-elle avec une mimique assez éloquente.

- Cool...

Sirius se lança alors dans une explication de Poudlard, en long, en large, et en travers. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il pensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Rogue. Il n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Rogue était seul. Il s'était toujours imaginé Rogue traînant au milieu d'autres futurs Mangemorts. Au lieu de cela, il avait découvert qu'il n'avait jamais été accepté parmi eux. Étrange. Il se promit de chercher d'autres renseignements sur Rogue, et reporta son attention sur Sirius qui tentait d'expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Voyant qu'il avait fini, il le remercia. Lily les informa alors qu'il allait être l'heure de se changer, car ils approchaient du château. Nesra utilisa un sort de magie elfique, et, en un instant, elle se retrouva avec son uniforme sur le dos. Harry fit de même sous l'œil étonné des autres.

- C'est de la magie qui nous vient des korrigans. C'est une matière obligatoire à Skôl-ar-vaji, expliqua-t-il avant même que les autres aient eu le temps de poser la moindre question.

- Vous pourriez nous apprendre ?

Harry se tourna vers Nesra. C'était elle qui devait choisir. Il se doutait qu'elle allait dire oui, mais, il voulait vérifier.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Mais pas maintenant, quand on sera au calme. Si vous voulez, on va vous le faire...

Ils se concentrèrent, et l'instant d'après, tous les occupants du compartiment portaient leurs uniformes. Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard une demi-heure plus tard.

- Nous devons suivre les premières années, donc on se retrouvera sans doute tout à l'heure, fit Nesra en adressant un signe de la main à ses nouveau amis.

Harry profita du moment où ils se retrouvèrent seuls pour faire part à Nesra de ce qu'il avait découvert. Nesra se montra moins surprise que Harry en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle lui expliqua en quelques mots le fonctionnement de leur ancienne école de magie. Harry rigola en l'entendant dire qu'à eux seuls, ils avaient changé l'organisation traditionnelle de l'école. Il enregistra tout ce que Nesra lui dit pour ne pas commettre de gaffes, et ils rejoignirent les premières années autour d'Hagrid. Ils montèrent dans une barque et traversèrent le lac. Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas, et Harry put apprécier le paysage. Une fois arrivés dans le château, McGonagall vint les chercher. Les petits premières années semblaient très intimidés, et se rangèrent rapidement deux par deux. Harry et Nesra s'alignèrent à la fin du groupe. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en se rappelant la fois où il avait franchi les portes. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle en silence. Les autres élèves furent très étonnés en voyant deux grands élèves à la suite. Arrivés devant la table des professeurs, Dumbledore leur demanda de se ranger sur le côté, ce qu'ils firent. McGonagall s'approcha avec un tabouret et le Choixpeau. Elle les posa tous deux et le Choixpeau chanta une chanson très proche de celle qu'il avait chanté pour la sixième année d'Harry. Il conseillait l'unité entre les maisons. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit écouté, mais il chantait quand même. McGonagall déplia la liste des premières années et les appela un par un. La dernière de la liste était Nymphadora Tonks. Harry la regarda : elle avait déjà les cheveux rose, et elle s'amusait à changer la forme de son nez. Elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Dumbledore se leva alors.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous intrigués par les deux personnes qui sont encore debout. Ces deux élèves rentreront directement en septième année. Ils viennent de Bretagne, en France. Je vous demande de leur réserver un bon accueil, quelque soit la maison dans laquelle ils iront, déclara-t-il en balayant la salle du regard.

- Gwent'hal, Harry, dit McGonagall

Harry s'approcha donc du tabouret, et s'assit alors que McGonagall posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_Le fils Potter... Tiens donc. Si j'avais pu me douter que James finirait par sortir un jour avec Lily Evans. C'est vrai qu'il paraît qu'ils se sont rapprochés, mais quand même... Alors, où vais-je t'envoyer ? Serpentard ? Non, tu ne veux vraiment pas ? Pourtant, tu serais bien là-bas... Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu seras parfaitement à ta place à..._ GRYFFONDOR!

Harry soupira, cela lui rappelait sa première année, quand le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard... La table des Gryffondor s'agita pour manifester sa joie. Il jeta un regard à Nesra, qui lui sourit.

- Gwent'hal, Nesra.

À son tour, elle s'approcha sereinement du tabouret. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête

_Encore ! Ma parole, les Potter vont devenir aussi prolifiques les Weasley ! Deux d'un coup ! Bien, au moins, je sais où je vais t'envoyer, tu ira à _GRYFFONDOR

Nesra sourit beaucoup, et, aussitôt assise, raconta l'anecdote à Harry. Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'eux en les félicitant, mais furent interrompus par l'intervention de Dumbledore, qui se leva d'un coup en créant le silence le plus complet.

- Woaw... C'était impressionnant... commença Sirius, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer, car Rémus le bâillonna pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Bien, je remercie donc Mr Black pour son compliment. Je voulais vous faire mon discours avant de manger, mais j'ai vraiment trop faim, dit-il en souriant. Je vous souhaite un Bon Appétit...

Aussitôt, les tables se couvrirent de mets délicieux. Nesra et Harry n'avaient pas très faim, car ils avaient beaucoup mangé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, et surtout, ils avaient déjà bien entamé les provisions qu'ils avaient faites chez Honeyduckes !

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler :

- Chers élèves, je souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour les nouveaux, et un bon retour pour les anciens. Le concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a demandé pour vous rappeler pour la cent-vingt-troisième fois, si sa mémoire est bonne, qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, et que de nombreux objets en provenance de chez Zonko sont interdits. Si vous voulez plus de précision, vous pouvez aller consulter la liste qui est affichée dans son bureau. Je tiens à apprendre aux nouveaux élèves et à rappeler aux anciens que la Forêt interdite porte bien son nom. Il est interdit d'y pénétrer, certains d'entre vous feraient bien de vous le rappeler, dit-il malicieusement en laissant son regard vagabonder à travers la salle. Il fixa les Maraudeurs pendant quelques secondes qui prirent des airs d'anges innocents. Si vous souhaitez postulez pour l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison, vous devrez vous adressez à vos capitaines respectifs. Sur ce, je suis sûr que mon discours vous ennuie au plus au point, je vous laisserais donc aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit.

Tous les élèves se levèrent en entendant ses mots. Lily et Rémus laissèrent les nouveaux préfets s'occuper des premières années, et rejoignirent James, Sirius et Peter qui montaient vers leur dortoir. Pendant ce temps, Nesra et Harry s'approchèrent de Dumbledore pour lui parler de ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

- Professeur, ce matin, personne n'est venu nous chercher...

- Quoi ? C'est très étrange... J'avais pourtant demandé à Maugrey de venir vous chercher. Bien, je verrai, merci de m'avoir prévenu en tout cas.

Et il s'éloigna sur marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Et bien, il est pas très causant ce soir, fit Harry. Oh non, on n'a pas demandé le mot de passe à Lily ! Et en plus, on n'est pas sensé savoir où est le dortoir des Gryffondors ! On est mal...

- On n'a qu'à essayer de les rattraper. Et si ils nous posent des questions, on dira qu'on a suivi une élève qu'on avait repéré tout à l'heure à table...

- Oui, mais on a intérêt à se dépêcher dans ce cas.

Ils accélérèrent le pas pour essayer de rattraper les Maraudeurs et Lily. Heureusement pour eux, Lily les avait attendus un peu après les portes.

- Ah, vous voilà ! Je me suis rappelée que vous n'aviez pas le mot de passe et que vous ne saviez pas où était le dortoir ! Suivez le guide, mais faites attention, les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête.

- Merci M... Lily ! C'est sympa de ta part ! Répondit Harry

§ Fais attention, c'est Lily ici, et pas Maman ! D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne sorte pas avec Papa ? S'ils se sont mariés si vite après Poudlard, c'est parce qu'ils sortaient déjà ensemble là-bas, non ? §

§ En fait, il se sont détestés pendant longtemps, et ils n'ont commencé à sortir ensemble qu'en septième année... §

§ Donc cette année. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer qu'ils se détestaient ! Ils ont toujours l'air si heureux tous les deux sur les photos... §  
§ Et si... une fois, je suis rentrée dans un souvenir de Rogue et je les ai vu en train de se disputer ! Ça m'a fait bizarre. Mais, cette année, on va pouvoir voir leurs premiers pas ensemble ! On pourrait s'arranger pour accélérer le pas, qu'en penses-tu ? §

§ Très bonne idée frangin. Je me disais aussi qu'on pourrait commencer l'année par quelques petites blagues ? §

§ Oui, c'est une... §

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir, coincés par une bande de Serpentard.

- Tiens, mais c'est la Sang de Bourbe, lança l'un d'entre eux.

- Lestrange ! Toi, c'est étrange, je ne savais pas qu'ils acceptaient les Mangemorts à Poudlard, lança Lily. Et bien sûr, Black est là... Réunion de famille ?

Au nom de Black, Harry sursauta. Black ? Ce n'était pas Sirius ? Alors, c'était... Bellatrix. Il serra ses points qui virèrent au rouge. Il ne put résister à l'envie de les provoquer.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il calmement.

- Le nouveau ! Tu es bien un Gryffondor, complètement idiot, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles.

- Je sais parfaitement à qui je parle, je parle à Mr L'Apprenti Mangemort. Ces gens là, ils parlent sans réfléchir, ce qui est d'ailleurs bien normal, vu leur grand manque de matière grise...

Nesra commença à rire, et Lestrange la menaça de sa baguette.

- Tais toi ! Ou alors ça ira mal pour toi.

À ces mots, Nesra stoppa de rire, et son visage devint plus grave. Elle commença à crier :

- Tu oses me menacer ! Non seulement tu insultes mon amie, qui est largement supérieure à toi, mais tu traites mon frère d'idiot et tu oses me menacer ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir des problèmes, mais toi qui risque de te retrouver à l'infirmerie si tu ne t'excuses pas dans les 10 prochaines secondes.

Lestrange, pour toute réponse, se mit à rire.

Nesra murmura alors quelques mots en elfique, et Lestrange commença à gonfler étrangement. Il ressemblait à un ballon de baudruche. Bellatrix, en voyant ça, lança un sort à Nesra qui l'évita facilement. Mais Harry, en voyant sa sœur se faire attaquer, riposta en un instant, et, quelques secondes plus tard, le couloir s'était transformé en champ de bataille. À trois contre six, le combat aurait pu être inégal, mais Harry et Nesra étaient parfaitement en harmonie, et Lily était aussi plutôt douée en sorts. Mais ils furent interrompus par Rusard qui avait accouru au bruit. Il leur passa un savon, puis les mena chez le professeur McGonagall. Ils en ressortirent tous un quart d'heure plus tard, avec un total de 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue chacun. McGonagall avait accepté leur version des faits, mais ils avaient néanmoins été pris en train de faire de la magie dans les couloirs...

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle commune, un peu penaud. En chemin, Lily les remercia de l'avoir défendu, et les complimenta sur leur technique de combat.

- En tant que Préfète en chef, tu ne devrais pas avoir un comportement irréprochable, demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Si, mais ils ont été odieux, et me battre dans les couloirs n'est pas une chose que je fais régulièrement, c'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive en sept ans...

- Favoritisme Evans, lança une voix derrière eux.

- Peut être James, mais au moins, ces Serpentard ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient ! répondit Lily d'une voix joyeuse.

James n'en crut pas ses oreilles : Lily Evans venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il s'entendait mieux avec elle, mais c'était une première ! Quand Sirius saurait ça ! Mais il se reprit vite, et demanda à Lily :

- Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient ? C'est à dire ?

- Et bien, ils nous ont coincé dans un couloir et ils ont traité Lily de Sang de Bourbe ! commença Harry.

- Quoi ? Lily ?

- Oui, mais Harry et Nesra m'ont défendu, et ça s'est terminé en bagarre générale... Et on les a battus à plat de couture, à trois contre six en plus !

- Woaw ! Venez, on va faire une fête pour fêter ça ! Je vais prévenir les autres et on se retrouve à la Salle sur De... Ah non, vous ne la connaissez pas... dit James d'un air embêté.

- La Salle sur Demande ? Si bien sûr. Je passe montrer le dortoir et on vous rejoint...

Ils se rendirent rapidement à la Salle commune et Lily leur montra brièvement leurs dortoirs. Nesra était dans la même chambre que Lily, et Harry partageait sa chambre avec les Maraudeurs... Elle les mena ensuite à la Salle sur demande, qu'ils connaissaient bien, et retrouvèrent James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter avec quelques autres Gryffondors. Après une heure, Harry et Nesra s'étaient bien intégrés dans le groupe et participèrent à toutes les conversations, inventant autant de détails qu'ils le purent sur Skôl-ar-vaji. Vers 2 heures du matin, sous l'impulsion de Lily, ils rentrèrent tous se coucher, profiter des dernières heures qui leur restait avant le début des cours...

(1) Skôl-ar-vaji signifie plus ou moins l'école de la magie en breton. J'ai cherché sur Internet école et magie en breton, et après, je me suis rappelée que ''ar'' signifiait souvent ''de'' en breton...

Donc voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!

Lou


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà, enfin, le chapitre 7... je sais, je sais, j'ai été très longue à l'écrire, mais je dois vous avouez que, même s'il paraît simple comme ça, c'est plutôt dur de trouver ce qu'il va se passer à ce moment là...

Quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : Lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

blablabla : paroles prononcées en elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

bonne lecture et laissez des reviews!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Premiers cours

Les garçons se réveillèrent grâce au réveil de Harry, même si, de leur point de vue, ils s'étaient réveillés à cause du réveil. Sirius était tellement fatigué qu'il lança un sort de mutisme au réveil, et ils se rendormirent tous rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Nesra et Lily, étonnées par l'absence des Maraudeurs et de Harry, ne se décident à monter dans leur dortoir. Nesra sourit, car se spectacle, les garçons endormis et les filles qui devaient les réveiller, lui rappelait la petite blague qu'elle avait fait à Ron et Harry avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici. Elle avait très envie de recommencer, surtout qu'une bonne douche froide pour les réveiller ne serait pas de trop : vu l'heure qu'il était, ils allaient devoir s'en passer s'ils voulaient arriver à avoir leurs emplois du temps et à manger avant de commencer les cours ! Elle fit donc part à Lily de son idée, et, quelques secondes plus tard, un jet d'eau froide arrosait les garçons.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhh qu'est ce qui se passe ! hurlèrent-ils.

Ils se redressèrent, mais ne virent rien du tout. Seulement, Harry se rappelait de la petite blague, et prit le contrôle du jet d'eau, qu'il dirigea vers l'endroit où il supposait que les jeunes filles se trouvaient. Il expliqua rapidement aux autres les fâcheuses habitudes de sa sœur, et ils se dépêchèrent d'en faire autant. Des cris d'élevèrent d'un coin de la pièce, et ils virent Lily et Nesra apparaître et demander la trêve.

- Ehh arrêtez, on faisait ça pour votre bien nous, tenta d'expliquer Lily. Si vous voulez qu'on arrive à l'heure, il fallait qu'on vous donne une douche...

- Arriver à l'heure, mais il n'est que ... arg! fit Rémus. On va à peine avoir le temps de prendre nos emplois du temps, là. On peut faire une croix sur la case petit dèj, il va falloir s'en passer : il faut tout nettoyer, sécher et s'habiller, ça va nous prendre trop de temps.

- Sécher, je peux m'en charger. Ça me prendra 2 minutes, surtout si Harry m'aide, intervint Nesra.

En effet, un sort de magie elfique et deux minutes plus tard, la chambre et ses occupants étaient secs... Par contre, les filles s'en allèrent rapidement avant qu'on ne leur demande de participer au rangement. Comme elles étaient habillées et sèches, elles descendirent à la Grande Salle manger un peu et récupérer les emplois du temps de tout ce petit monde. Elles s'installèrent et se servirent en pensant aux garçons qui ne pourraient sans doute pas manger.

- Il va falloir manger la part des garçons, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux à Lily, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Nesra était heureuse de s'entendre aussi bien avec sa mère. C'était vraiment une jeune fille très sympathique. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait détesté James si longtemps.

- Tu connaissais déjà les autres avant d'arriver à Poudlard, demanda-t-elle à sa mère .

- Non. En fait, jusqu'à l'année dernière, je ne pouvais pas voir les Maraudeurs.

- Les Mauraudeurs ? Qui c'est ?

- C'est le surnom que se sont donnés James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Mais ne le dit pas, personne c'est sensé savoir que ce sont eux...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas... Mais tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas voir les Maraudeurs...

- Oui. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, ils étaient horribles. Bien sûr, Lupin a toujours été très gentil, je me suis souvent demandée ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. James surtout, était très prétentieux. Et puis l'année dernière, il a commencé à grandir, et maintenant, je traîne souvent avec eux. En fait, quasiment tout le temps. Avant, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, je passais trop de temps à la bibliothèque, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Tiens, les voilà. Ils n'ont pas mis beaucoup de temps...

- Je pense qu'Harry les a beaucoup aidé : on connaît plein de sorts très pratiques, pour sécher, ranger, nettoyer... ou créer des jets d'eau, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil très discret.

- Coucou p'tite sœur, lança Harry joyeusement à l'attention de sa sœur.

- Vous arrivez pile-poil, voilà les emplois du temps, déclara Lily, en voyant le Préfet-en-Chef s'approcher d'elle avec une pile impressionnante d'emplois du temps. Bon, soupira-t-elle, je vais aller les distribuer. Voici les vôtres, ajouta-t-elle en leur tendant 7 feuilles de papier. Nesra, je te confie le mien.

- Il sera comme neuf, promit la jeune fille. Dis-moi James, dit-elle alors que Lily s'éloignait, je sais qu'elle est jolie, mais est-ce la peine de la fixer comme ça ?

Les joues de James rosirent à la phrase de Nesra, et il tenta de se défendre :

- Mais, non, je ne la fixais pas...

- Nesra, ça ne sert à rien, ça fait 6 ans qu'il refuse d'admettre qu'il veut sortir avec Lily... tenta Sirius.

- Et bien on ne sait jamais, peut-être que cette année il se décidera. Surtout qu'ils forment un joli couple, et que Lily n'a pas l'air insensible à son charme, glissa malicieusement Nesra.

- Lily ? Pas insensible à mon charme ? C'est vrai ? Ça serait trop beau ! Elle t'a dit que...

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait d'avouer son amour pour Lily ! Les autres le regardaient avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles...

- Je vous jure que je vais tous vous tuer, mais c'est Nesra qui y passera d'abord !

Pour toute réponse, la dite Nesra se contenta de tirer la langue et d'adresser un grand sourire vainqueur. Ce fut à ce moment que Lily revint vers eux, en leur demandant quel était leur premier cours. Il n'avaient pas encore regardés leurs emplois du temps. Ils avaient quasiment tous les mêmes options, sauf Peter, qui n'avait pas réussi à avoir la note minimale pour continuer les potions après ses BUSES. Ils commençaient par deux heures de Métamorphose, suivies par deux heures de Potions. Comme il était l'heure d'aller en cours, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. Leur cours était en commun avec les Serdaigles. McGonagall leur fit tout un discours sur les ASPIC qu'ils passeraient à la fin de l'année, ce qui occupa une grande partie de leur première heure de cours. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de parler, elle leur demanda de transformer un verre à glace en tarte aux pommes. À la fin de l'heure, Nesra, Harry et Lily avaient réussi à transformer leur verre en quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une tarte aux pommes. On pouvait même distinguer des pommes sur celle de Lily. Mais aucun des autres n'avait réussi à transformer son verre. Harry était très surpris : il n'avait jamais été excellent en métamorphose. Nesra se faisait la même constatation, sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais rien métamorphosé auparavant. Harry le fit remarquer à Nesra qui lui rappela les paroles de Rémus avant leur départ : lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient accomplir de grands actes magiques. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, McGonagall leur demanda de s'entraîner à transformer un verre pour leur prochain cours. Ils sortirent en pestant contre les tartes aux pommes et prirent la direction des cachots. Pendant que Lily et Nesra discutaient, Harry demanda aux autres des renseignements sur l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Tu as de la chance, c'est moi le capitaine, fit James, heureux qu'Harry aime le Quidditch. Cette année, il nous manque un poursuiveur, un gardien, et un attrapeur. Tu y joues ?

- Oui je suis attrapeur. Nesra est douée aussi pour ça, mais elle est encore meilleure en tant que poursuiveuse.

- Super, vous n'avez qu'à venir aux essais, je m'en occupe, mais, je te préviens tout de suite, si t'as pas le niveau, tu rentreras pas dans l'équipe. C'est ma dernière année, et je compte bien garder la Coupe cette année encore...

- Y'aura pas de problèmes. Tu joues à quel poste ?

- Je suis poursuiveur, et Sirius est batteur. L'autre batteur est un sixième année, Josh Lovedgood, et le troisième poursuiveur est en fait une poursuiveuse de quatrième année, Ann Sword. Le gardien, c'était Franck Longdubat, il était super, ça va être dur de le remplacer...

- Au fait, James, t'avais pas réservé le terrain pour ce soir ?

- Ah si ! Et bien on aura qu'à aller voler un peu ce soir, dit-il en arrivant devant la porte du cachot. Tout le monde est d'accord, demanda-t-il à la ronde, ne pensant pas que quelqu'un s'y opposerait. Mais il se trompait, comme le lui prouva la voix de Lily

- Euh, tu tire des plans sur la comète là. Moi, j'ai pas de balai, et je ne sais pas franchement voler.

- C'est pas grave, fit Sirius, James est volontaire pour t'apprendre, pas vrai Cornedrue ?

- Hein, moi ? Oui, bien sûr, on empruntera un balai à l'école.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion, car leur prof de potion leur ouvrit la porte et le silence se fit rapidement. Le prof de Potions se présenta :

- Bien, pour les nouveaux, je m'appelle Slughorn. Je veux que vous vous mettiez par groupe de deux.

Chez les Gryffondor, les groupes se constituèrent très rapidement : James se mit avec Sirius, Rémus avec Lily, et Harry se plaça à côté de Nesra.

- Bien, je vais juste changer quelque chose, car je ne pense pas qu'il soit très sage de laisser Mr Potter avec Mr Black. Melle Evans, prenez vos affaires, et mettez vous avec Mr Potter s'il vous plaît, Mr Black, je vous demanderais de vous mettre avec M Lupin. Ces binômes seront valables pour le reste de l'année.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le professeur se présenter, Harry n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Ainsi, c'était Slughorn. Il avait bien changé en 20 ans. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu dans le souvenir qu'il avait récupéré... Il se demandait quelle potion il allait bien leur demander de préparer. L'année dernière, ils avaient réalisé une potion de chance, mais cette année... Il reporta son attention sur son professeur qui donnait le nom de la potion qu'ils allaient réaliser : une potion de Partage de pensées. Harry soupira de soulagement en pensant à ce qui se serait passé s'il s'était retrouvé avec James ou Sirius. Nesra devait penser la même chose car elle lui fit la réflexion. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Harry et Nesra avaient quasiment fini : leur potion avait pris toutes les teintes qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait. Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Sa mère et James se débrouillaient bien, de même pour Sirius et Lupin. Il se tourna alors vers Rogue. Il était avec un serpentard du nom de Parkinson. Ils semblaient déjà avoir fini. Il remarqua Harry et lui adressa un sourire, auquel Harry répondit. Il avait bien changé en 20 ans, et pourtant, Harry lui en voulait d'avoir tué Dumbledore. Cependant, un revirement tel que celui là, il avait du mal à y croire. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit : et si Rogue n'avait pas tué Dumbledore ? Si Dumbledore était en vie ? Mais il redescendit sur terre : il avait été libéré du sort de Dumbledore au moment où il avait été touché par l'Avada Kedavra... Nesra le sortit de ses pensées en lui signalant qu'ils avaient fini la potion et que Slughorn allait sans doute leur demander de l'essayer. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il prit la parole :

- Bien, je vois que tout le monde a fini. Bravo Mr Rogue, votre potion est parfaite, comme d'habitude, 10 points pour Serpentard. Et Mlle Evans, je vous adresse le même compliment, elle est parfaite, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Oh, je vois que celle de Mr et Melle Gwent'hal n'est pas mal non plus, encore 5 points pour Gryffondor

Il continua un moment à déambuler et à commenter les potions des différents groupes. Tout le monde avait à peu près bien réussi la potion. Il leur demanda alors de verser leur potion dans deux verres, de mettre un cheveu dedans, puis de s'échanger les verres. Ils la burent tous, et Harry sentit alors une présence dans sa tête; en même temps, il se trouvait dans la tête de sa sœur. Pour eux, il n'y avait pas de problèmes, c'était juste... étrange. Cela renforçait fortement leur lien. Ce n'était pas très important. En revanche, Harry et Nesra étaient curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer entre James et Lily : en effet, Harry savait que ses parents avaient commencés à sortir ensemble en septième année, mais à quelle occasion ? Il avait toujours pensé que l'élément décisif dans leur relation avait été le bal de Noël, mais cette potion semblait aussi très prometteuse... Mais rien ne se passa, tous deux se comportèrent le plus normalement du monde. Slughorn interrompit les pensées d'Harry en leur disant que la potion resterait active pendant environ une heure. Lily et James grognèrent un peu pour la forme, mais ce fut la seule protestation. Ils sortirent du cachot et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Nesra et Lily s'étaient mises à part, pas vraiment enthousiasmées par une conversation uniquement axée sur le Quidditch. Nesra en profita ainsi pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère et sa famille.

- Tu as des parents sorciers ? commença-t-elle.

- Non, je suis une fille de moldue, mes deux parents le sont... Par contre, ma sœur n'a pas de pouvoirs, c'est étrange mais bon, tant mieux, on ne s'entend pas du tout.

- Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta sœur ? Comment ça se fait ? Moi, je ne pourrais pas imaginer ne pas m'entendre avec Harry, c'est... inimaginable, vraiment, je ne vois pas d'autre mot...

Lily rigola franchement avant de continuer : « En fait, on s'entendait bien quand on était petites, mais ça a changé le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Elle était jalouse je crois, parce que mes parents étaient très contents pour moi. Ils étaient même déçus que Pétunia n'ait pas reçu de lettre, comme moi. Ils étaient tellement contents ! Ils m'envoient du courrier par hibou, lisent la Gazette... Ils sont vraiment formidables pour ça ! Et tes parents ?

- Ah oui... Et bien moi, mon père était un sorcier, et ma mère une sorcière, mais fille de moldue. Elle était très douée à l'école, la meilleure de son année je crois. Mais elle s'est faite assassinée pendant les vacances parce qu'elle était une moldue. Ils s'en fichaient qu'elle soit marié à un ''Sang pur'', comme ils disent.

- Ah oui... Je comprends. Je suis désolée

- Non, t'inquiètes, avec Harry, on est tristes mais on est tous les deux vivants, et ça nous a permis de tenir... Parlons d'autre chose... Comment se passe la cohabitation avec James ? fit-elle en rigolant.

- Pas si mal que ça. Il est sympa en fait !

- Sympa, seulement sympa ? Moi, je trouve qu'il est plutôt mignon ! Il doit avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds !

- Il a toutes les filles à ses pieds tu veux dire. Elles sont toutes en train de lui courir après en permanence ! Enfin, pas que lui, Sirius et Rémus ont aussi un fan-club attitré !

- Et à quel fan-club appartient tu ? Je parierai pour James.

- Moi ? Je... euh, aucun d'entre eux !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu avais l'air contente d'être tombée avec James en potion ! Et en plus, tu le regardes d'un air...

- Euhh, moi ? demanda-t-elle assez embarrassée. Elle regarda Nesra, et lut dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de mentir. Bon, d'accord, je le trouve très mignon, mais c'est plus que l'attirance physique, il est sympa, intéressant, intelligent...

- À t'entendre, on dirait un garçon parfait, mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

- Je ne sais pas mais ...

- Nesra, Lily ! De quoi vous parlez, lança James.

- De trucs de filles ! Vous avez enfin fini de parler de Quidditch ? répondit Nesra, sentant l'embarras de Lily.

- Oui, on se disait justement qu'on se retrouverait après les cours sur le terrain, parce que cet aprèm, les cours dont des options...

- Non, pincez-moi je rêve : Potter pense aux cours ? Pendant le repas de midi ? Et bien James, là, tu m'en bouches un coin

- N'est ce pas ? répondit-il fièrement.

Harry interrompit la conversation en demandant ce que chacun avait cet après midi. Lily avait Arithmétique, Peter devait se rendre avec Brûlepot en Soin aux Créatures Magiques (NDA : SCM, juste au cas où je devrais le réécrire), Rémus, quant à lui, avait cours de Runes. Les autres n'avaient rien, car ils n'avaient pris que les matières nécessaires pour devenir Auror. Harry et Nesra voulaient profiter de cet après midi pour progresser dans leur transformations, ce qui arrangeait bien James et Sirius car ils voulaient aller préparer un mauvais coup, et ne voulaient pas en parler à qui que ce soit qui ne faisait pas partie des Maraudeurs. Ils se séparèrent donc rapidement.

O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Nesra se demandaient où ils pourraient bien aller pour s'entraîner. Nesra proposa la chambre qu'ils avaient occupés pendant la fin des vacances. Harry accepta, en effet, ils y seraient tranquille, car il fallait pouvoir parler elfique pour y entrer. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois arrivés, ils prononcèrent discrètement le mot de passe, et d'introduirent dans leur ancienne chambre.

- Harry, met le réveil, comme ça, on sera à l'heure avec les autres tout à l'heure.

- Je vais même le mettre en avance, pour qu'on puisse voler un peu avant la séance...

Ils dégagèrent un espace au centre de la pièce, et tentèrent leurs transformations. Harry maîtrisait bien le phénix et l'hermine, et Nesra l'hermine. Il ne lui fallut que quelques essais supplémentaires pour réussir à se transformer en phénix. Comme ils étaient en avance, ils décidèrent de faire une petite excursion dans le château pour tester leurs capacités, et surtout acquérir les spécificités de leurs animaux. Ils sortirent donc sous la forme d'hermines, et vagabondèrent une grande partie de l'après midi. Ils croisèrent Dumbledore, qui errait à travers le château, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose. Harry repensa avec amusement à la confidence qu'il lui avait faite un jour concernant la Salle sur Demande. Peut-être la cherchait-il ? Ils se rendirent dans le parc, visitèrent la Cabane Hurlante... Après un moment, ils rentrèrent au château et se retransformèrent. Ils étaient très à l'aise sous la forme d'hermine, et il leur était très facile de se mouvoir. Ils se doutaient que trouver un endroit où voler ne serait pas facile lorsqu'ils seraient sous leur forme de phénix. Ils remontèrent donc dans leur dortoirs respectifs pour se changer et prendre leurs balais. En chemin vers le terrain, ils rencontrèrent Sirius et James, qui revenaient sans doute de je-ne-sais-quel-mauvais-coup.

- Vous êtes déjà prêts ? s'exclama James en les voyant.

- Oui, on voulait voler un peu avant. Mais les cours vont finir, vous allez pas tarder à nous rejoindre ? demanda Harry.

- Le temps que Rémus, Peter et Lily reviennent de cours, qu'ils se changent, que James aille chercher un balai pour sa dulcinée...

- Hey, interrompit James, ça serait sympa de tenir ta langue !

- ... bref, vous avez à peu près ½ heure de vol tranquille, finit Sirius sans se soucier de l'interruption de James.

- Ok, alors à tout à l'heure, firent Harry et Nesra.

Ils continuèrent leur marche vers le terrain. Une fois arrivés, Nesra fit apparaître une boule de lumière de la taille d'un vif d'or et ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ils volaient en parfaite harmonie : chandelles, piqués, accélérations, ils enchaînaient les figures de plus en plus compliquées, et montaient de plus en plus haut. Pendant ce temps, les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient arrivés plut tôt que prévu : Sirius était monté au dortoir des Gryffondors chercher les balais des autres avant la fin des cours. Comme Nesra et Harry volaient haut, ils ne les virent pas tout de suite, mais Harry effectua un piqué spectaculaire et rentra dans leurs champ de vision, suivi de près par Nesra. Soudain, ils aperçurent une petite boule de lumière. Elle commença à grossir, pour se transformer et atteindre la taille d'un Souafle. Nesra s'empara et entreprit de faire des passes à Harry, qui les lui lançait exprès assez mal pour la forcer à bouger.

- Woaw ! C'est vraiment extraordinaire ! fit Lily. Vous avez vu le piqué qu'a fait Harry ? Il était hyper haut vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait.

- Ouais, je crois qu'on vient de trouver notre attrapeur. Et c'est vrai que Nesra n'est pas mal non plus en tant que poursuiveuse... commenta James

- Bon les gars, et la fille, n'oublions pas Lily, on est là pour s'amuser, non ? Alors faisons les descendre de là... décida Sirius.

A grands renforts de cris et de gestes, ils finirent pas réussir à attirer l'attention de Harry et Nesra qui descendirent en piqué, et se stabilisèrent à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Coucou! Alors, on y va ? lança Harry, pressé de pouvoir voler avec son père.

- Euh, au cas où vous ne vous le rappeliez plus, je suis pas très stable sur un balai... intervint Lily, un peu anxieuse à l'idée de devoir voler avec James, qu'elle savait complètement fou sur un balai, et doutait sérieusement que son niveau de Quidditch serait le même que celui des autres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, lui répondit James. De toute manière, tu as déjà volé, alors il suffit juste que tu t'entraînes un peu, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas...

- Euuh, j'avoue avoir quelques doutes... avoua Lily d'un air inquiet.

- Et bien, James, tu n'as qu'à voler un peu avec elle, je suis sûre qu'en tant que capitaine de ton équipe, tu dois très bien te débrouiller... fit malicieusement Nesra. Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil, adressé aussi bien à Lily qu'à James.

Rémus, Sirius, Harry et Peter, se retinrent de rire devant l'air de leurs deux amis. L'amour de James pour Lily était connu, mais Nesra était la seule à connaître les sentiments de Lily pour James. Ils s'élancèrent tous et se scindèrent en plusieurs groupes : James et Lily d'un côté, Rémus, Peter et Harry d'un autre, et Nesra et Sirius tous les deux dans leur coin. Sirius essayait de la faire avouer ce qu'elle savait sur Lily et James, mais elle tenait bon :

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit vingt mille fois, je ne sais absolument rien de ce que pense Lily, mais je pense que James est très évident! Ça se voit qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle! Depuis quand est ce qu'il est comme ça ?

- Donnant donnant : je te donne une info sur James, mais tu dois répondre à une de mes questions, d'accord ?

- Si c'est sur Lily, je ne pourrais rien te dire, elle ne m'a rien dit du tout...

- Tu verras... Et bien, pour répondre à ta question, ça fait très longtemps. Je crois que, dès qu'ils se sont croisés, il en est tombé amoureux... Mais il n'a pas très bien joué le jeu, et ils se sont disputés. Pendant très longtemps, ils n'ont fait que ça. Il la traitait de Miss-je-sais-tout, disait qu'elle passait trop de temps à la bibliothèque, qu'elle se souciait plus du nombre de points de Gryffondor que de lui, et j'en passe! Le point culminant, ç'a été à la fin de notre cinquième année : Servilius, que ton frère a l'air de tellement apprécier, a traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, et James n'a pas supporté ça. Il l'a attaqué, et Lily l'a incendié pour l'avoir attaqué. Rem nous a fait la morale, et il a essayé de s'excuser, mais elle ne lui a plus adressé la parole de l'année, sauf pour l'enguirlander... Et finalement, au début de notre sixième année, elle a décidé de lui pardonné, et petit à petit, elle a commencé à traîner avec nous. Mais c'est surtout depuis la fin de l'année dernière qu'elle est tout le temps avec nous... Voilà, finit-il brusquement, j'ai répondu à ta question, maintenant, tu réponds à la mienne : Est ce que tu as un petit copain en Bretagne ? Et Harry une petite copine ?

- Un petit copain ? Mais tu es curieux! Harry a plus ou moins une copine : ils s'aiment, mais il ne veut pas qu'ils sortent ensemble pour le moment c'est trop... loin, ils sont trop loin l'un de l'autre. _J'ai failli dire trop dangereux_, pensa-t-elle.

- Umh, d'accord, et toi ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Tu es beaucoup trop curieux. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Euh, pour rien... Juste comme ça, il y a pas mal de garçons qui te tournent autour, alors je me demandais si tu sortirais avec l'un d'entre eux...

- Et bien, monsieur-je-m'occupe-des-affaires-de-coeur-des-autres, non je n'ai pas de petit copain en Bretagne, et il y n'y a pour l'instant aucun garçon qui m'intéresse, enfin, il y en a un pas mal...

- Qui ? demanda Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulait désintéressé, mais avec trop d'empressement pour que ce soit vrai. Je le connais ?

- J'ai répondu à ta question... J'en ai une dernière à te poser : est ce que tu m'aideraos à arranger un coup entre James et Lily ?

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira. Avec Rémus, ils rêvaient depuis longtemps de le faire, mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi car il leur manquait une complice dans l'entourage proche de Lily. Et voilà que Nesra se proposait de les aider! Il acquiesça, mais, avant qu'il ne put prononcer un mot, Harry les appela :

- Hé, Lily a fini avec sa leçon particulière, mais il est trop tard pour faire un match. On rentre à la salle commune.

- On arrive, répondit Nesra.

Sirius fut un peu déçu. Il aimait bien Nesra. Plus que bien même, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Pourtant, il était réputé pour ne jamais tomber amoureux, et enchaîner aventure sur aventure juste pour s'amuser. En fait, seuls James et Rémus savaient qu'il était tombé amoureux, une seule fois, lorsqu'il était en deuxième année. Avant, il ne sortait avec les filles que pour la provoquer. Maintenant, il le faisait pour l'oublier. Il avait passé de très bons moments avec elle, mais il avait découvert qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pari, et cela lui avait brisé le cœur, et il avait cassé. Mais il s'était juré de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux. Et là, il avait croisé Nesra dans le train, et il se sentait partir. Depuis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux des garçons qui l'approchaient. Il ressentait un petit pincement dans son cœur quand James la faisait rire. Il entendit son nom, ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie, et il s'aperçut que les autres étaient partis, et qu'il était encore sur son balai, au milieu du terrain. Il descendit et rejoint rapidement les autres Maraudeurs qui l'avaient attendu, laissant Harry, Nesra et Lily partir devant.

- Ils sont sympas, commença Rémus, mais ils nous cachent quelque chose, mon ''instinct'' me le dit.

- Oui, moi aussi je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète, mais bon... En fait, je voulais vous demandez ce que vous pensiez de parler à Lily de certains de nos secrets ? Pas tous, se reprit-il rapidement devant la tête de Rémus et Peter, mais par exemple pour les Mauraudeurs ou encore la carte...

- M'oui, pourquoi pas. Mais il faut bien qu'elle ne dise rien, précisa Rémus

- Pourquoi ne pas le dire à Harry et Nesra aussi ? Après tout, ils sont sympa, et puis Harry va partager notre dortoir, ça va être dur de le lui cacher, et puisqu'ils sont jumeaux, il le dira à Nesra, donc autant tout leur dire... expliqua Sirius.

- Nesra ? Dis donc Patmol, elle est très mignonne Nesra... commença James.

- Oui, et très gentille aussi Nesra, continua Rémus. Notre Siri national aurait-il trouvé une nouvelle proie ? Sauf que cette fois, si tu sors avec elle et que tu la lâches comme tu l'a fait jusqu'à présent avec toutes les autres filles, il est hors de question qu'on lui dise à propos des Mauraudeurs, c'est trop dangereux.

- Oui, intervint Peter, elle ira tout raconter à McGo pour se venger, et après, on sera en retenue jusqu'à la fin de notre vie...

- Pet', arrête... On peut attendre pour Nesra alors, mais le dire à Lily et Harry ? demanda James.

- Je suis d'accord pour Harry et Lily, on leur parlera de la carte et des Maraudeurs, et Nesra, dans ce cas, la mettre seulement au courant de la carte, fit Rémus.

Peter et Sirius acquiescèrent, même si Sirius aurait aimé mettre Nesra dans la confidence. Il se promit qu'il parlerait de Nesra à James. Après tout, il avait su attendre 6 ans que Lily se décide et en était toujours fou amoureux, il pourrait sans doute lui donner un conseil...

Ils rejoignirent Harry, Lily et Nesra dans la salle commune, avant de descendre dîner. Avant d'aller se coucher, Nesra et Harry se donnèrent rendez vous mentalement vers 5h du matin pour se transformer en phénix.

O°O°O°O°O

Nesra se réveilla à 4h55. _Au bon moment_, pensa-t-elle. Elle descendit l'escalier et vit que son frère l'attendait déjà devant la porte, la cape d'invisibilité dans une main et la Carte des Maraudeurs dans l'autre. Ils se glissèrent discrètement en dehors de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la chambre elfique. Après s'être installés et avoir ouvert la fenêtre, ils se transformèrent en phénix et sortir. _Voler ainsi est encore mieux que de voler sur un balai_, pensait Harry. Il trouvait que cette sensation était divine. Un coup d'œil à sa jumelle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ressentait la même chose : voler était vraiment fantastique. Durant les deux heures et demi qui suivirent, ils se contentèrent de voler, encore et encore, profitant de l'aube naissante pour découvrir le château sous un nouveau jour. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils durent se forcer à rentrer, car deux phénix étaient bien trop voyants à cette heure-ci, où tout le monde regardait par la fenêtre. Ils repassèrent donc la fenêtre et deux _pop_ plus tard, ils avaient repris leurs apparences. Ils regardèrent l'heure et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient plutôt intêret à se dépêcher s'ils voulaient avoir le temps de manger.

- Heureusement qu'on commence par Histoire de la magie, fit Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Curieuse va ! Tu verras... De toute manière, je ne suis pas sensé connaître le prof.

- C'est le fantôme ?

- Oui...

Ils arrivèrent un peu essoufflés dans la Grande Salle où les Maraudeurs et Lily les attendaient en se demandant où ils avaient bien pu passer. Leur « Euh, on s'est perdu » lancé après un regard qui n'échappa pas aux sens de loup garou de Rémus ne convainquit cependant pas totalement James. Ils se servirent copieusement et, une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la salle d'Histoire de la magie, et leurs deux heures de cours furent savamment utilisées à récupérer le sommeil qu'ils avaient perdu cette nuit là. La journée passa rapidement, entre les cours, les piques à James à propos de Lily et l'organisation de leur première blague par Harry et Nesra d'un côté, et les Maraudeurs de l'autre. Ils trouvèrent néanmoins un peu de temps pour commencer leurs devoirs grâce à Lily, qui s'avérait être aussi organisatrice qu'Hermione. Un peu avant le dîner, Harry et Nesra s'éclipsèrent pour envoyer une lettre à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Rémus, pour les rassurer et leur demander des nouvelles du présent. Ils dînèrent et montèrent continuer leurs devoirs. Le lendemain, ils avaient leur premier cours de DCFM. Harry attendait impatiemment ce premier cours, et se demandait qui allait être leur professeur. Il posa la question à Rémus qui lui expliqua qu'ils ne savaient pas. Aucun prof de DCFM n'était resté plus d'un an. Ils avaient démissionné, étaient tombés en dépression, et un avait même disparu mystérieusement. Bref, tous les ans, c'était la surprise, et, bien qu'il soit préfet et que Lily soit Préfète en Chef, ils n'étaient pas mis au courant. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de DCFM. Au passage, une élève de 5ème année vint leur apporter un mot de McGonagall les avertissant que leur retenue aurait lieu le soir même à 20h dans son bureau. Ils soupirèrent en pensant à l'injustice de leur punition, mais la vue de Lestrange gonflant comme un ballon de baudruche leur rendit le sourire. Nesra ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, comme pour tous les autres cours, mais elle supposait que ce cours leur apprendrait à se défendre. Lily avait mis au courant les Maraudeurs de sa bagarre avec les Serpentards et à la manière dont Harry et Nesra l'avaient défendue, et ils étaient impatients de les voir. Chacun attendait donc ce cours pour une raison différente, mais ils étaient tous impatients de s'y rendre. Ils arrivèrent donc en avance devant la porte et attendirent environ 10 minutes avant de voir arriver le reste de leur classe et leur professeur. Au plus grand étonnement de Harry, c'était une femme. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde et avait des yeux verts, un peu comme ceux de Harry et Nesra, mais en plus clairs. Elle était âgée d'une trentaine d'années, ce qui était très jeune pour une professeur de Poudlard, et elle semblait familière à Nesra. Elle les fit entrer dans la classe et les élèves prirent place sur les bureaux installés en demi-cercle autour du bureau professoral. Elle vint s'installer dans l'espace du milieu et se présenta :

- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Kushumaï (1), et je serai votre prof de DCFM cette année. Vous allez passer vos ASPICS cette année, et je suppose que, si vous êtes dans mon cours, c'est que vous avez le niveau suffisant et j'attends beaucoup de vous. Nous allons commencer par de la pratique. Vous vous battrez en duel pour que je puisse évaluer votre niveau. Nous allons faire deux groupes d'élèves...

Elle continua ses explications pendant un certain temps et fit les groupes de duel. Ils étaient 16 en tout : en plus des Maraudeurs, de Lily, Harry et Nesra, il y avait deux Serpentards, trois Pouffsoufle et quatre Serdaigle. Lily se retrouva avec un Serpentard, James contre Sirius, Rémus contre un Serdaigle, Nesra contre une Pouffsoufle, et Harry contre Peter. Lily, Rémus, Harry et Nesra gagnèrent leur duel. Seul James parvint difficilement à battre Sirius. De nombreux ''matchs'' se succédèrent, l'un d'entre eux opposant notamment James à Lily et que James gagna, avant de perdre contre Harry. Nesr, de son côté, affronta un Serpentard, et gagna contre Rémus. Finalement, Harry et Nesra se retrouvèrent tous les deux pour la finale. Ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qui allait se passer, ni s'ils pourraient utiliser la magie elfique, qu'ils maîtrisaient à présent très bien, où s'ils devraient se contenter de magie sorcière. Nesra posa donc la quesion, estimant préférable de demander plutôt que de se triturer les méninges pendant trois heures. Lorsqu'elle expliqua leur problème à Kushumaï, elle parut étonnée, mais leur dit qu'ils pouvaient utiliser n'importe quelle sorte de magie s'ils la maîtrisaient tous les deux. Ils se placèrent donc au milieu de la classe et restèrent un petit moment à s'observer. Nesra rompit ce moment en attaquant, sentant que si elle ne le faisait pas, il ne se passerait rien avant la fin de l'heure. Harry répliqua aussitôt par un Protego suivi de très près d'un simple Expelliarmus. Les sorts fusèrent à une vitesse impressionnante, comme s'ils n'avaient fait que ça durant toute leur vie. Les sorts s'intensifièrent encore plus, et ils devinrent de plus en plus puissant. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés de s'en tenir à la magie sorcière, sachant qu'étaler des sorts puissants de magie elfique ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée. Le combat continuait sans qu'on puisse dire lequel des deux avait l'avantage, et il aurait sans doute continué pendant longtemps si Nesra n'avait senti une présence s'infiltrer en elle et tenter de prendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Nesra essaya de résister, mais sentant qu'elle ne réussirait sans doute pas à chasser cette présence, elle utilisa un sort de magie elfique tout simple, très facile à contrer et abaissa ses défenses pendant l'espace d'un instant, qui suffit néanmoins à Harry, qui avait compris que sa sœur lui demandait de finir le combat, pour la désarmer et gagner le duel. Aussitôt qu'elle fut à terre, la présence se retira et Nesra reprit le contrôle total de ses pouvoirs. Ils se tournèrent vers le reste de la classe qui les observait d'un air ébahi. Kushumaï prit alors la parole, les félicitant pour leur magnifique duel et proclamant Harry vainqueur du mini tournoi. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment, signalant la fin du cours. Harry et Nesra s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'ils entendirent Kushumaï les appeler...

(1) J'ai pris ce nom dans Le Livre des Etoiles, d'éric l'Homme, que je trouve vraiment super. C'est le nom d'une grande sorcière.

* * *

Ah ah, je sais, c'est la première fois que je le fais, mais là, j'avais envie d'un peu de suspens! j'espère que ça vous a plu...

DONC LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW!!!

lou


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour fidèles lecteurs (si tant est que lecteurs il y est) je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir mis de chapitres plus tôt... vous me pardonnez ????? Bon, j'ai eu des excuses : bug de mon ordi, vacances sans ordi, bac blanc... bref, pâs mal de trucs... mais n'empêche, j'aurais du le mettre plus tôt...

Donc voilà le 8° chapitre, pas beacuoup d'action, mais je me suis amusée à écrire deux trois passages, car j'aime bien faire travailler mon imagination... bref des révélations que j'aurai peut être du faire plus tard, mais ce qui est fait est fait...

Avant de commencer, quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : Lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

blablabla : paroles prononcées en elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews, ça fait plaisir ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Une journée très ordinaire…

- ... Harry et Nesra Gwent'hal, restez s'il vous plaît, je voudrais vous parler.

Les concernés s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et se regardèrent d'un air qui voulait dire « Et bien, pour être discret, on a été discret ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien nous vouloir ?!?!?! ». Les maraudeurs ne manquèrent pas de remarquer l'air ennuyé qu'arboraient à présent leurs camarades et hésitaient entre en rire ou s'en inquiéter. Ils choisirent finalement d'en rire, sous les regards courroucés de Lily qui paraissait très intéressée par ce que leur nouvelle prof de DCFM voulait dire à ses nouveaux amis. Cependant, en voyant que la porte se fermait devant leurs nez, leurs rires se transformèrent vite en cris d'indignation. Ils essayèrent vainement d'écouter ce qui se disait à travers la porte, mais rien : leur prof avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation. Ils restèrent donc dans le couloir à attendre qu'Harry et Nesra sortent de la salle en parlant de Quidditch, au grand désespoir de Lily. Ils ressortirent ½ heure plus tard, l'air plutôt heureux.

- Alors, commença Sirius, qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit la prof ?

- Rien, répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Rien ? fit Lily, mais vous êtes restés ½ heure dans la salle, vous avez quand même dit quelque chose. Elle ne vous a rien dit à propos du duel ?

Nesra et Harry échangèrent un regard, sans doute pour décider de celui qui devrait répondre à Lily. Finalement, ce fut Nesra qui répondit d'une voix très calme :

- Lily, elle nous a effectivement dit quelque chose, mais la seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est qu'on sera absent de la salle commune deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi, mais sinon, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître le reste maintenant, on vous le dira plus tard. Et, continua-t-elle en voyant que James prenait un air indigné et allait répliquer, même si ça ne vous plaît pas, on aimerait vraiment pouvoir vous le dire, vraiment, mais on ne peut pas. Et puis, on a tous ses petits secrets, je suis sûre que vous cachez des choses vous aussi, fit-elle malicieusement en regardant tour à tour chacun des membres de la bande. Elle faisait allusion à la lycanthropie de Rémus, à la Carte et aux animagi, à l'amour de James pour Lily et à celui de Lily pour James, bref, une allusion tellement vrai que personne n'y trouva rien à répondre.

Ce fut Remus qui rompit le silence en signalant qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller manger car il se faisait tard et qu'il avait faim. À ces mots, ils recommencèrent à parler joyeusement de ces deux heures de duel tout en félicitant Harry et Nesra qui les avaient drôlement impressionnés.

§ Nesra, je t'avais parlé de la Carte du Maraudeur ?§

§ Oui, j'y faisais allusion tout à l'heure en parlant des secrets... Pourquoi ?§

§ Je pense qu'elle doit indiquer nos vrais noms...§

§ Nos vrais noms ? Harry, il faut absolument qu'on embrouille la carte. On pourrait pas faire ça à partir de la tienne ?§

§ Si, je pense que ça doit pouvoir se faire, avec un sortilège de Confusion assez puissant, puisque ma carte et celle des Maraudeurs sont exactement la même... Dis leur que je vais aux toilettes, je vais faire ça tout de suite...§

§ D'accord §

- Eh, Harry, tu vas où ? dit James.

- Aux toilettes, c'est interdit ? répondit Nesra à sa place. Il nous rejoindra dans la grande salle. Au fait James, quand est ce que tu vas organiser les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch ?

- Et bien, je pensais faire ça la semaine prochaine, histoire que tout le monde ait eu le temps de prendre ses marques... Mais de toute manière, toi et ton frère, vous en faites déjà partie ! Vous êtes les meilleurs, je ne pourrais trouver aucun Gryffondor qui soit aussi bon que vous.

- Je trouve qu'on devrait quand même passer les essais, sinon les autres vont penser que tu fais du favoritisme... Tu me rediras ?

James acquiesça juste au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Ils continuèrent à parler tout en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor et ils s'assirent Lily, Remus et Nesra d'un côté et James, Sirius et Peter de l'autre. Lily et Remus, en tant que Préfet et Préfète en Chef, parlait surtout de cours, de Flitwick en particulier : ses manies, les choses qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire, qui était bon... bref, tout ce qu'un nouveau doit savoir, au grand plaisir de Nesra, qui était plutôt du genre studieuse. Les garçons parlait de la prochaine pleine lune : ils se demandaient où ils iraient, dans la forêt ou à Pré au Lard, les possibilités étaient très nombreuses, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se transformaient qu'ils commençaient à connaître beaucoup d'endroits. Harry les rejoignit et s'installa à côté de Nesra et fit semblant d'être aussi intéressé que Nesra par ce que racontaient Lily et Remus sur Flitwick. Tout en écoutant, il se servit généreusement en gigot et en pommes de terre : après leur excursion de la matinée, il avait très faim ! Un coup d'œil à Nesra lui fit remarquer que sa sœur aussi s'était abondamment servie : son assiette était pleine à ras bords, ce qui semblait lui attirer les regards moqueurs des maraudeurs ainsi que ceux mi-effarés mi-envieurs de Lily, qui ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de dire à Nesra qu'elle aimerait bien avoir le même métabolisme qu'elle... L'heure du déjeuner passa assez vite et ils se rendirent dans leur salle de Sortilèges. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après la sonnerie et purent constater en rentrant dans la salle que les Serdaigles, fidèles à leur réputation, étaient déjà tous installés à leurs tables, prêts à écouter le discours de leur directeur de maison. Il commença par se présenter rapidement et leur expliqua leur programme de l'année. La première partie du cours était un cours théorique et ils copièrent les propriétés des Sortilèges complexes qu'ils allaient étudier au début de l'année. La deuxième partie de l'heure fut consacrée à la révision pratique des sortilèges primaires qu'ils avaient étudié l'année précédente. L'après-midi passa donc très rapidement. Comme c'était le début de l'année, les professeurs n'avaient pas donné beaucoup de travail, et ils décidèrent donc de profiter de beau temps et d'aller s'installer au bord du lac. Nesra et Lily sortirent de leur sacs un verre à pied à la grande surprise des autres : l'année était commencée depuis deux jours, on était en week-end, et elles trouvaient le moyen de travailler ! Elles s'entraînèrent sous le regard de Remus, qui tentait parfois sa chance, pendant que les autres parlaient, pour changer, de Quidditch. Mais le résultat fut là : au bout de 20 minutes, les deux filles transformaient leurs verres en de délicieuses tartes aux pommes (qui furent d'ailleurs accueillies à bras ouverts par les garçons, ce qui leur valu la réflexion de Lily : « Et oui, causer, ça creuse »). Une fois ce petit temps de travail achevé, les filles rejoignirent la conversation, suivies de près par Remus qui réussissait à présent à métamorphoser son verre en tarte aux pommes. Pendant un moment, les maraudeurs et Lily continuèrent à présenter les profs et Poudlard, mais la conversation dériva très rapidement sur le passé de Harry et Nesra, à leur plus grand désespoir. Ils tentèrent d'esquiver en changeant de sujet, mais cela ne suffit pas : les maraudeurs, déjà intrigués par ces nouveaux élèves, décidèrent de lancer les recherches sur Nesra et Harry. Finalement, Harry leur expliqua qu'ils aimeraient vraiment pouvoir leur raconter leur passé mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, car si quelqu'un de mal intentionné venait à l'apprendre, cela mettrait le peu de famille qu'il leur restait et leurs amis en grand danger. Le blanc qui s'ensuivit fut coupé par l'apparition soudaine d'un phénix.

- Fumseck ! s'écria Harry. Tu as fait vite.

- Oui, tu as parcourut une grande distance en très peu de temps ! ajouta Nesra. Viens, je vais te trouver un coin où te reposer... prononça-t-elle en appuyant sur le ''je'' et en regardant Harry d'un air entendu.

- Je t'accompagne, dit-il en se levant précipitamment à la suite de sa sœur.

Ils s'éloignèrent ainsi et se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande où ils ouvrirent la lettre que transportait Fumseck.

« Salut Harry et Nesra !

On était très très inquiet ! Vous nous aviez promis de nous écrire en arrivant ! Bref, tout le monde était sur les nerfs, surtout Ginny et Hermione : elles commençaient à devenir insupportables ! Aïe, mais non Mione, je rigole ! AÏE, Ginny, JE RIGOLE !!

Ici, rien de nouveau, depuis votre départ, Voldemort n'a pas fait des siennes, si on écarte les habituelles disparitions... Ah oui, tu vas être vert Harry : on a eu le droit, maintenant qu'on est majeur, d'adhérer à l'Ordre!!!! Enfin, on ne fait que participer aux réunions mais bon, c'est toujours ça de gagner... Je dois laisser de la place à Hermione, donc profitez bien de vos parents et parrains!

Vous nous manquez, Ron

Enfin ! Ron a monopolisé la feuille pendant au moins ¾ d'heure, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme il est long! En tout cas, on a eu très peur en ne recevant pas de vos nouvelles ! Et comme on ne peut rien faire (on n'a pas le droit de sortir de Square Grimmaud...) et bien, pour simplifier, on va dire que nos imaginations ont commencé à marcher seules... Mais on n'était pas insupportables, hein Ron, qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage parce qu'il n'y avait aucunes nouvelles de Harry et Nesra ? Ce n'était pas moi ! Comme a déjà dit Ron, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire : nous sommes tous confinés à Square Grimmaud jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Donc on tourne en rond avec Molly. De temps en temps, Remus vient, et aussi McGonagall et d'autres membres de l'Ordre, mais c'est surtout lors des réunions... Mais ce qu'on n'y apprend n'est pas des plus réjouissants... On est toujours à la recherche des Horcruxes, mais bon, on ne trouve pas grand chose, c'est toi Harry qui a toutes les informations, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu nous les renvoie dans votre prochaine lettre... Je laisse ma place à Ginny qui trépigne d'impatience à côté de moi. Vous nous manquez énormément, Hermione

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète!!! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Je me réveillais tous les matins en rêvant de vous morts devant Poudlard! Ne me faites plus jamais ça, vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS! Nesra, tu as intérêt à surveiller Harry, d'accord ? Je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus, à part que vous me manquez tous les deux énormément, et que Harry, souviens toi que je t'aime. Ginny.

Salut vous deux !

Je vous donne un conseil, achetez un calendrier lunaire, ça serait sympa pour moi... Je vous promets qu'ici, j'ai mis le maximum de gens possibles à la recherche des Horcruxes, mais on ne voit pas bien qu'est ce que ça pourrait être, il doit nous manquer des informations. Ça serait sympa de nous en renvoyer quelques-unes Harry. Et toi Nesra, j'ai entendu dire que les elfes avaient quelques connaissances sur ce sujet, crois tu qu'il serait possible de leur envoyer un mot ? Ils pourraient nous aider dans nos recherches. De plus, s'ils sont contre Voldemort, il nous serait utile d'avoir leur soutien en cas de confrontation : il paraît que ce sont d'excellents guerriers...

Au fait, Nesra, je suppose que tu ne savais pas que j'étais ton parrain...J'essaierai de remplir ce rôle du mieux que je le peux, malgré la distance. Et Harry, en attendant ton anniversaire (qui, légalement pour nous n'est pas encore passé) j'ai également été désigné comme ton tuteur, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas...

Vous me manquez énormément, faites très attention à vous, Remus »

En lisant ces lignes, ils furent rassurés : Voldemort n'avait pas a priori pas découvert la présence de Nesra. Harry pensa qu'ils devraient rajouter Occlumencie dans leur programme d'entraînement avec Kushumaï. Kushumaï. Quelle étrange personne. Il repensa à leur discussion à la fin du cours de DCFM :

----------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------

- Harry et Nesra Gwent'hal ? Restez s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler

En entendant ces mots, ils avaient échangé un regard inquiet. Leur duel avait été d'un niveau plus élevé que celui du reste de la classe, certes, mais la version que Dumbledore avait normalement donné aux professeurs était sensée l'expliquer pour les protéger des dérapages comme celui qui venait de se produire (''ils ont vécu avec leurs parents, cachés, car ils étaient recherchés par Voldemort depuis son arrivée au pouvoir, et ils ont donc du apprendre à se défendre seuls. De plus, l'école de magie bretonne est réputée pour son excellent niveau en sortilèges et DCFM''). Bref, ils n'étaient pas rassurés quand ils virent la porte se refermer derrière eux. Kushumaï les avaient invités à s'asseoir aux tables situées devant son bureau et s'était installée devant eux.

- Qui aurait pu deviner, il y a moins d'un an, que Lily Evans et James Potter auraient un jour des enfants ? avait-elle lancé.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, avait-elle aussitôt repris en voyant leurs regards affolés, personne d'autre que moi ne le sait, mis à part Dumbledore bien sûr. Mais nous, les Elfes, savons beaucoup de choses, sur le passé, le présent... et bien sûr le futur, n'est ce pas Nesra ?

- Nymphéa ! Quelle joie de te revoir ma reine. Dumbledore sait que tu es là ? Que tu enseignes dans son école ?

- Le barbu doit bien s'en douter... Mais combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler ma reine ?

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réfléchi. En entendant le nom de Nymphéa, il s'était rappelé de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur le premier jour et ce qu'il cherchait lui était revenu :

- La reine des Elfes ? avait il-murmuré.

- Je vois que Nesra t'a parlé de moi... Avec un sourire, elle avait ajoutée : mais je pense que, l'un comme l'autre, vous ne savez sans doute pas ce que je fais ici...

Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait servi de réponse.

- Il y a de cela quelques semaines, je donnais, comme à mon habitude, un cours de Divination elfique à quelques élèves et j'ai, pour faire simple, perdu connaissance. Je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit merveilleux, et j'ai reçu le don d'Omniscience. Une elfe très âgée, l'ancienne reine, m'a alors dit que je devais me rendre à Poudlard et que je devais utiliser mon don pour savoir pourquoi. Alors, j'ai cherché, et j'ai découvert le futur. Je dois vous avertir, même si je sais qui gagnera la guerre, je ne vous dirais rien. Je sais combien de temps elle durera, qui mourra, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que le futur ne doit pas être modifié, ou cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses... Cependant, je peux tout de même vous entraîner : en plus de vous donner des entraînements de duel, je pourrais aussi vous enseigner à maîtriser l'art des Duels elfiques...

Harry et Nesra n'avaient pas beaucoup réfléchi : ils se rappelaient tous deux que Dumbledore, dans sa lettre, leur avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils s'entraînent. Et Nesra avait très envie de passer du temps avec son ''amie''. Ils avaient donc accepté. Pendant un petit bout de temps, ils avaient parlé de ce qu'ils pourraient faire, et ils avaient choisi les jours d'entraînement. Cependant, ils avaient du s'arrêter, car Harry se doutait que les Maraudeurs et Lily les attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Avant de franchir la porte, Harry avait rapidement mis Nymphéa au courant de la présence. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle avait effectivement senti quelque chose et qu'elle chercherait de son côté. Ils étaient donc sortis et avaient rejoint leurs amis...

-------------------------------------------Fin du Flash-Back----------------------------------

Nesra interrompit le cours de ses pensées, en lui signalant que Fumseck était sans doute fatigué, car créer des failles inter-temorelles demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de magie.

- Harry ? Harry ? HARRY !

- Quoi ?

- Je te disais que Fumseck était sans doute épuisé, et qu'on devrait l'emmener chez Dumbledore, il pourrait se reposer comme ça, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Chez Dumbledore ? Oui, bonne idée, en tout cas, comme ça, je suis sûr que les Maraudeurs ne me ''m'emprunteront'' pas pour voir... dit-il, en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils en seraient bien capable, rigola Nesra. Donnes-moi les lettres, je fais confiance à Lily...

Après avoir fait un rapide détour par le bureau du directeur (« Mais bien sûr les Potter, Fumseck se sentait justement un peu seul... Un bonbon au citron avant de retourner vous expliquer avec vos parents et parrains ? »), ils rejoignirent les Maraudeurs, prêts à continuer leur explication. Ils les retrouvèrent à l'endroit où ils les avaient quittés, près du lac. Ils avaient décidés en chemin de leur livrer une partie de la vérité, en tout cas, la vérité telle que Dumbledore l'envisageait...

- Bon, commença Harry, on a bien réfléchi, et on ne voudrait pas briser le début d'amitié, donc si vous promettez de ne rien dire...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, et dévisagea tour à tour chacune des personnes assises près de lui et sa sœur; comme elles acquiescèrent toutes, il se tourna vers Nesra pour qu'elle continue : elle était beaucoup plus douée que lui pour inventer des histoires !

- Et bien, on vous l'a déjà dit, nos parents sont morts l'été dernier. En fait, quand on était petits, on vivait en Angleterre, ce qui explique le fait qu'on parle anglais entre nous, c'est notre langue maternelle. Mais quand Voldemort est arrivé au pouvoir, mes parents ont été menacés, et Dumbledore leur a conseillé de partir pour la Bretagne, parce que c'est un endroit qui est généralement moins touché par les luttes de pouvoir entre mages noirs et mages blancs. C'était juste avant notre première année, Voldemort n'était pas encore aussi puissant ni aussi connu qu'aujourd'hui, mais il nous avait déjà attaqué, et ça avait suffit à nos parents comme motif. Mais on était trop petits pour bien se rendre compte de tout ça. Il y a deux ans, des Mangemorts nous ont retrouvés, et on a du se battre. C'était notre premier combat, et le seul dont tout le monde soit sorti indemne. On a continué nos études, et nos parents se cachaient, on ne savait jamais où. L'année dernière, on s'est battus assez régulièrement, plusieurs de nos amis sont morts et plusieurs d'autres gravement blessés. Mais le coup de grâce, ce fut cet été. On avait bougé très souvent, et pas une seule attaque. Mais au début du mois d'août, les Mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus. Ça a été un carnage ils ont tué nos parents, et tous ceux qui se trouvaient là ce jour là. On y a réchappé de peu, d'où les cicatrices. On est parti se réfugier chez une amie de la famille, qu'on ne voyait pas souvent, mais qui était sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour nous. Elle a écrit à Dumbledore, qui nous a inscrit à Poudlard, la suite, vous la connaissez, on est arrivés vers le 25 août au château et on y a passé le reste des vacances jusqu'à la rentrée... Mais pendant tout le temps où on a vécu caché, on a du apprendre à se défendre par nos propres moyens. Shakespeare a dit ''être ou ne pas être'', mais la devise chez nous était souvent ''tuer ou être tué''.

- Pour tout à l'heure, on ne peut rien vous dire de plus, sinon que Kushumaï va continuer à nous entraîner, à un niveau plus poussé que ce qu'ils feront pour vous. Et aussi... Harry marqua alors un temps d'arrêt et sembla poser une question à Nesra, qui acquiesça de la tête; il reprit : « Et aussi, tout à l'heure, une sorte de présence a pris le contrôle des pouvoirs de Nesra, et il faudra qu'on la trouve. »

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne pipa un mot. Mais Sirius fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

- Une présence ? Vous voulez dire quelque chose qui aurait pu tuer Nesra ?

- Oh non, rassures-toi Sirius, pas aussi grave que ça, répondit sarcastiquement Lily. Si j'ai tout suivi, et vu le potentiel magique de Nesra, c'est juste tout Poudlard qu'elle aurait pu faire exploser.

- Mais, je... bafouilla Sirius tout rouge. Tout Poudlard ? Mais pour prendre le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, ça devait être puissant, la prof a forcément du sentir quelque chose.

- Elle a effectivement senti quelque chose Sirius, expliqua Harry, seulement, entre sentir et localiser, il y a une grande différence, surtout quand cela ne dure que quelques secondes...

- Pourtant, intervint Remus, j'ai entendu dire que, si quelqu'un prenait le contrôle de nos pouvoirs, il était assez dur de s'en débarrasser. C'est pour la forcer à te quitter que tu as envoyé un sort facile à contrer à Harry ?

- En quelque sorte... Ce sort est quasiment toujours utilisé avant un autre, qui est puissant, mais facilement contrable par un contre-sort qui désarme alors l'adversaire. J'ai juste laissé deux secondes entre mes deux sorts pour que le contre-sort atteigne mon attaque au moment où je la lançais...

- Ce qui normalement aurait du te rendre KO... compléta Lily.

- Avec un contre-sort normal, oui, mais celui là est un peu différent, il est mélangé à de la magie korrigane, et quand Harry me l'a lancé, il m'a simplement privé de magie pendant le temps qu'il voulait

-Très pratique en duel, mais assez dur à tenir dans la durée. Je ne l'ai maintenu qu'une trentaine de secondes, pour que la présence s'en aille.

- Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien, lança James. On vous aidera à chercher... mais, là, j'ai faim, alors si on allait manger ?

- James, tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac... soupira Remus

- Et ben, fit Peter, intervenant pour la première fois, moi aussi j'ai faim...

- Bon, firent Nesra et Lily en rigolant, je suppose qu'on va y aller alors.

Et le petit groupe se dirigea en riant vers la Grande Salle. Pendant le repas, les discussions allèrent bon train, et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien : Quidditch, cours, temps... De vrais discussions d'ados de 17 ans, comme si la vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard n'avait pas d'incidence sur leur vie... ''Comme si'' seulement, car Voldemort ne comptait pas se faire oublier, et, pendant qu'à Poudlard, les élèves prenaient leur repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, il lança une attaque dans le Londres moldu. Pas une grosse attaque, car Harry ne sentit rien, mais juste une attaque pour le plaisir de tuer. Voir les Moldus hurler, supplier, et voir leur regard d'incompréhension lorsque les Mangemorts pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux et leur lançaient des Avada Kedavra, Doloris et d'autres sortilèges horribles. Et quand les Mangemorts rentrèrent rendre compte de leur mission, il partit dans un éclat de rire terrifiant, un rire à vous glacer les entrailles...

- Aïe, ma tête...

- Harry, Harry, ça va ? C'est Lui ? Je... Aaïïïe, mon épaule, je ne comprends pas, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant...

Lily et les Maraudeurs regardèrent Harry et Nesra d'un oeil rond, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Mais Dumbledore voyait tout dans la Grande Salle et quand il vit Harry se tenir la tête et Nesra l'épaule, il comprit que Voldemort avait ou allait encore frapper. Il se leva donc le plus vite possible et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta à côté des Potter et leur demanda ce qui se passait. Harry et Nesra répondirent d'une même voix : « Il est content », et Harry ajouta d'une voix sourde : « Vous devriez aller au Ministère, il s'est passé quelque chose ». Dumbledore quitta donc la salle et le repas continua. Presque personne n'avait remarqué l'échange entre le Directeur et les deux élèves. Mais Lily et les garçons les assommèrent de questions.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Mais vous allez nous dire à la fin ?

- Lily, soupira Nesra, on t'a déjà dit vingt mille fois qu'il n'y avait rien. On est jumeaux, on ressent toujours les sentiments de l'autre, et encore plus depuis cet été. Et là, Harry avait mal à la tête, c'est tout... On vous expliquera un peu plus en détail pourquoi après le repas ok ?

Les autres semblèrent convaincus par cette explication. Harry remarqua tout de même que Remus semblait plus agité que les autres. Serait-ce à cause de la prochaine pleine lune ? Qu'avait dit leur Remus déjà ? Ah oui, acheter un calendrier lunaire. Il se promit qu'il le ferait le plus tôt possible. En sortant de table, ils se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande où Nesra montra une nouvelle fois à Harry la portée de son imagination : un Mangemort avait trouvé le moyen de toucher Harry et Nesra en même temps avec le même sort et leur avait laissé à chacun une cicatrice.

- Celle d'Harry a quasiment disparu, expliqua Nesra, tandis que Harry dévoila la marque qu'il avait sur le front, mais la mienne est toujours présente.

Tout en parlant, elle avait tiré sur son T-Shirt pour laisser appraître sa cicatrice.

- C'est bizarre, elles ont la forme d'un éclair, et, si on regarde d'encore plus près, les formes sont complémentaires, on pourrait les encastrer l'une dans l'autre, dit remarquer Lily

- Oui, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une majeure partie de la nuit. Au fur et à mesure, Lily s'appuyait sur James, pour finir complètement dans ses bras quand ils décidèrent de rentrer. En voyant cela, les autres quittèrent discrètement les lieux et Harry et Nesra, bons derniers, purent apercevoir le dernier baiser de leurs parents.

§ Ca y est, ils sortent ensemble Harry! C'est drôle de les voir comme ça, je veux dire, déjà les voir jeunes, ça fait un choc, mais alors les voir en train de s'embrasser... §

§ Oui, je savais qu'ils sortiraient ensemble dans peu de temps, mais entre peu de temps et ça ! §

§ Ben, 2 jours, c'est pas énorme si on considère le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis 6 ans... §

§ Oui, eux ils mettent 2 jours à se décider et ils se connaissent depuis 6 ans, et toi, avec Sirius, vous vous connaissez depuis 2 jours, vous allez mettre combien de temps à vous décider ? §

§ Quoi ? Moi et Sirius ? Non Harry...§

§ Oui bien sûr, en tout cas, tu peux toujours nier, avoues que Sirius, lui tu l'as dans la poche... §

§ Justement, tu l'as dit, on se connaît depuis 2 jours, laissons-donc du temps à notre relation pour évoluer... §

§ Mais bien sûr... §

Même à travers la pensée, Nesra sentit le ton sarcastique de son frère. Elle jugea donc plus prudent de dévier la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre :

§ Au fait ''grand'' frère protecteur, demain matin, on se transforme ou pas ? §

§ Par demain matin, tu veux sans doute dire ce matin ? Il est 2h du mat'... §

§ Oui, je voulais dire ce matin... Parce que 2h de sommeil, c'est pas assez pour moi... §

§ Non, t'inquiètes pas p'tite sœur, pas cette nuit, on a du sommeil en retard, et c'est pas bon, surtout si on veut éviter de se faire remarquer... §

§ Oui, et au fait, quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? §

§ Bonne question... Il doit y avoir un calendrier dans le dortoir, les Maraudeurs doivent y prêter assez attention à cause de Remus... Je regarderais en rentrant... Bon, on arrive, bonne nuit petite sœur... §

§ Bonne nuit grand frère ! §

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun dans leurs dortoirs. Dans celui de Nesra, 3 filles dormaient déjà, et Lily n'était toujours pas rentrée. Harry, en pénétrant dans son dortoir, vit que Peter dormait mais que, au contraire, Remus et Sirius semblaient très réveillés. En voyant Harry, Sirius se jeta sur lui et lui demanda tout de suite :

- Alors, alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- À ton avis Sirius ? Et bien, quand Nesra et moi sommes partis, ils s'embrassaient...

- Yes ! Rem, t'as perdu ton pari ! Je t'avais dit que ses deux là sortiraient ensemble avant la fin du mois...

- Ouais Sirius, en parlant de sortir ensemble, Rem, je parie avec toi que lui et ma soeur sortiront ensemble sous peu, je dirai pour la fin de la fête de la victoire du premier match de Quidditch, ils seront ensemble... fit-il avec un clin d'oeil pour Remus qui rigola doucement.

- Et bien Sirius, tu es découvert...

- Moi ? Non les gars... Mais Harry, dit moi, elle t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il l'air intéressé.

- Non, elle est comme toi. Ouvertement, elle nie, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas...

- Pfffff... N'importe quoi !

- Oui, et bien n'importe quoi ou pas n'importe quoi, je suis fatigué, alors bonne nuit, à tout à l'heure...

Et il tira les rideaux de son lit. Il entendit Sirius et Remus parler encore un petit bout de temps, attendant sans doute le retour de James, puis plus rien. Un petit bruit le réveilla aux alentours de 5h du matin. _Sans doute James_, pensa-t-il avant de se rendormir. Malheureusement pour le dortoir, ils avaient oublié d'éteindre l'alarme du réveil, et ils furent réveillés à 6h45 par un DRRRRING majestueux, aussitôt coupé par un tout aussi majestueux sort de mutisme lancé, il faut le reconnaître, un peu à l'aveuglette par Sirius, mais qui avait cependant atteint sa cible. Harry se réveilla donc vers 10h du matin, sans aucun réveil, et le premier de sa chambrée. Il se doucha et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Il y fut rejoint par Nesra quelques minutes plus tard puis par Remus et Lily ¼ d'heure après. Sachant qu'il serait vain d'attendre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, priant pour qu'il reste quelque chose à manger. Leur souhait fut exaucé et ils se servirent de quoi manger dans des assiettes qu'ils prirent pour aller profiter du beau temps. Ils furent rejoints par Sirius, James et Peter vers 11h30 et la journée se déroula joyeusement entre discussions au bord du lac, embrassades pour James et Lily et, malheureusement, devoirs. Vers 18h30, McGonagall apparut et s'adressa à Remus :

- Mr Lupin, je suis désolée de vous apprendre que votre tante a fait une rechute et que votre mère demande donc à ce que vous rentriez chez vous pour un ou deux jours/

- Encore ? Dis donc Remus, ta tante est souvent malade... Ta famille en général est souvent malade, comme toi d'ailleurs... fit Lily.

- Euh, oui, je sais, c'est génétique, on est pas solide... Je vous laisse, à plus alors, je passe chercher mes affaires au dortoir et j'y vais... Salut à tous.

- Salut Rem, souhaite un bon rétablissement à ta tante de notre part à tous...

En entendant McGonagall dire à Remus qu'il devait partir, Harry et Nesra avait échangé un regard : la nuit allait être longue...

* * *

Voilà, la suite, très logique arrivera... quand j'aurai le temps... sûrement pas avant 15 jours, même si je fais ce que je peux...

Avant de fermer, laissez des reviews, lou35


	10. Chapitre 9

Salut à tous.

je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je sais que je suis impardonnable : j'avais dit quize jours... il y a deux mois et demi !!!! j'ai quelques excuses : d'abord, le bac de français (que j'ai eu, si ça intéresse quelqu'un) et puis quelques petits problèmes avec mes parents (privée de connexion internet), un départ en vacances sans internet, et surtout, surtout, un manque d'inspiration. Le chapitre est si évident (comme le dit tchingtchong), qu'il en est, bizarrement, beaucoup plus difficile à écrire...

en tout cas, je remerci ceux qui ont reviewé, ça m'a fait plaisir ! (chocolatine, prudence lupin, cicou, nono-chan230, tchingtchong, miminuts et désolée si j'en oublie d'autres...)

j'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos conseils : normalement, il n'y a pas ou peu de longs paragraphes, pour faciliter la lecture...

donc voilà, bonne lecture, encore une fois désolée pour l'attente !

* * *

Avant de commencer, quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : Lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

blablabla : paroles prononcées en elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Première pleine lune.**

Remus s'était levé rapidement et avait disparu à la suite de McGonagall. Harry et Nesra avaient tiqué à la remarque de Lily : savait-elle ? D'autant que la réponse de Remus n'avait pas été très convainquante. _Remus n'a jamais su mentir_, pensa Harry, _la preuve, les Maraudeurs ont très vite découvert qu'il était un loup-garou_. Nesra surprit le regard en coin des Maraudeurs, eux aussi avaient semblé embarassés à la remarque de Lily, et ce soir, James allait sans doute avoir du mal à occuper Lily. Elle pensa alors qu'elle les aiderai, elle pouvait toujours invoquer une discussion entre fille, et un petit sort elfique prononcé au bon moment aiderait Lily à s'endormir... Elle qui se plaignait de ne pas dormir assez, elle allait être servie !

Ainsi, pendant quelques minutes, le silence s'empara de la tablée, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Mais les conversations reprirent très vite, sur un sujet qui n'avait pas été abordé jusque là : les vacances d'été. Tour à tour, ils racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qui leur prit jusqu'à la fin du repas et même jusqu'à plus tard : le sujet ne fut épuisé que dans la Salle commune. Seuls Nesra et Harry échappèrent au questionnement. Ce soir là, la lune se levait à 21h07, et, l'heure fatale approchant à grand pas, la nervosité des Maraudeurs, qui se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir occuper Lily, Harry et Nesra, augmentait aussi très vite. Aussi, quel ne fut pas leur soulagement lorsqu'ils virent Nesra et Lily monter dans leur dortoir vers 20h30 et Harry ouvrir ses cours ! Ils prétextèrent alors une chose urgente à faire et disparurent dans les couloirs.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des filles, Nesra et Lily papotaient gaiement :

« - Lily, pourquoi tu as dit que Remus n'était pas solide ?

- Et bien, il disparaît une fois par mois, soit car il est malade, soit quelqu'un dans sa famille est mort, soit un parent est malade !

- Tant que ça ! Il doit avoir une grande famille alors !

- Une grande famille ? Peut être, mais ce n'est pas ça... Tu peux garder un secret ?

- Un secret ? Que veux tu dire par là ? Tu es enceinte ? demanda-t-elle en mimant l'effarement mais en connaissant déjà la réponse de Lily.

- Non ! Qu'est ce que tu crois... Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais des loups garous ?

- Les loups garous ? Je pense que certains sont méchants, mais on trouve des méchants partout, pas seulement chez les loups-garous ! Je pense que la plupart sont des personnes qui n'ont pas eu de chance, et qui se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... je sais de quoi je parle : mon parrain est l'homme le plus gentil du monde, et c'est un loup garou...

- C'est vrai ? Je suis contente que tu penses comme ça, parce qu'en fait, j'ai découvert que Remus était un loup garou.

- Un loup garou ? Et bien ça explique pourquoi sa tante est malade ce soir... Promis, je serais muette comme une tombe... Enfin, je peux le dire à Harry ? J'arriverai pas à lui cacher un truc comme ça...

- Donc si un jour, je veux te dire un truc et que je ne veux pas que ton frère soit au courant, je fais quoi ?

- Euh, tu me jettes un sortilège d'Oubli ?

- Fais attention, je m'en souviendrais...

- A propos de souvenir, je connais une formule qui pourrait t'aider à régler tes problèmes de sommeil.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est de la magie korrigane, si tu la jettes avant de t'endormir, elle t'aidera à éloigner tes mauvaises pensées, te rendre beaucoup plus calme et réceptive à ton corps, et donc t'endormir rapidement... Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

- Je me mets en pyj' d'abord !... Voilà, ça y est !

_Dormisces_ ... je vais te laisser, la formule devrait faire effet très rapidement...

Déjà Lily se détendait, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément.

Nesra redescendit dans la Salle Commune et trouva Harry dans les fauteuils.

§ Elle sait pour Remus. Et je lui ai dit que mon parrain était un loup garou aussi, pour la mettre un peu en confiance §

§OK §

- Où sont les garçons ?

- Ils avaient ''quelque chose d'urgent à faire'', je n'ai pas compris quoi. Et Lily ?

- Elle était fatiguée, alors je lui ai appris une formule de calme et elle s'est endormie. On y va ?

- Oui.

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune, et, une fois dans le couloir, se glissèrent sous la cape d'Invisibilité et prirent la direction du parc. Dehors, ils cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent la cape et prirent leur forme Animagus de phénix pour arriver le plus vite possible près de la Cabane hurlante. Ils se transformèrent un nouvelle fois, mais en hermine, car ils ne tenaient pas à ce que quelqu'un apercoivent deux phénix en plus d'un loup-garou, d'un chien, d'un cerf et d'un rat !

Après quelques temps d'attente, ils virent enfin les Maraudeurs sortir. Ils s'aprochèrent doucement de Patmol qui les renifla avec précaution. Il fit alors un mouvement très étrange pour un chien : il hocha la tête et d'un coup de gueule, attrapa les deux hermines et les posa sur son dos. Ils prirent la direction de la forêt interdite dans un course folle. Bien entendu, le loup garou arriva en tête. Toute la nuit, ils s'amusèrent, courant, sautant, faisant semblant de se battre... Le seul moment dangeureux fut quand les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent du repaire d'Aragog. Harry poussa alors de nombreux cris pour attirer leur attention et réussit à les entraîner dans la direction opposée.

Mais le matin arriva trop vite à leur goût (sauf peut être pour Remus, qui appréciait moins que les autres les nuits de pleine lune), et, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à poindre, les Maraudeurs prirent la direction de la Cabane Hurlante le plus vite possible, tandis que Harry et Nesra se dirigèrent vers le château.

Une fois qu'ils furent certains que les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient plus les voir, ils prirent leur forme de phénix et volèrent à tire d'aile jusqu'à leur dortoir, priant pour que la fenêtre soit ouverte. Heureusement pour eux, un des garçons, sans doute Peter, qui ne supportait pas la chaleur, l'avait laissée ouverte, et ils purent rentrer sans embarras. Nesra rejoignit son dortoir pendant qu'Harry se mettait au lit et faisait semblant de dormir. Quelques minutes seulement après qu'il se fut glissé sous sa couette, il entendit la porte du dortoir grincer et quelques paroles étouffées :

- Il dort ? demanda la voix de James.

- Oui, de toute manière, que veux-tu qu'il fasse éveillé, il est cinq heures du matin passé ! lui répliqua Sirius.

- On ne sait jamais, il va falloir faire gaffe maintenant qu'il est dans le dortoir, faudrait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose, ou du moins pas tout de suite. D'ailleurs, en parlant de dormir, je sens qu'on va être crevé demain matin, le réveil va encore prendre un sacré coup ! Je vais me coucher les gars, à tout à l'heure, bailla James

Sur cette sage décision, il prit à son tour place dans son lit, imité par Sirius et Peter. Très rapidement, leurs souffles ralentirent et prirent un rythme espacé, marquant leur passage dans un sommeil profond. Harry, lui, utilisa sur lui une formule de Récupération, que Nesra lui avait montré quelques heures plus tôt, et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil de plomb.

Comme l'avait prédit James, le réveil fut difficile, particulièrement pour les Maraudeurs. Harry se réveilla le premier, au son du réveil, et constata sans surprise que les trois autres garçons ne l'avaient même pas entendu. Il décida donc de faire sonner le réveil aux oreilles de chacun de ses camarades de chambre.

_Je vais commencer par le sale rat, et le réveil va sonner très fort,_ pensa-t-il.

Il remonta donc le réveil au maximum et le plaça juste à côté de l'oreille de Peter. Celui-ci fit un grand bond et réussit à balbutier :

- Quèquispass ?

- Euh, tu peux répéter ? Parce que je ne comprends pas le language de bébé, fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? répéta Peter, mais en articulant cette fois.

- Et bien, le réveil vient de sonner, tu l'as entendu, non ? Alors je te conseille d'aller prendre une douche pendant que je réveille les autres, et dépèche-toi, on est encore 3 derrière toi, ordonna Harry.

Peter regarda Harry d'un air effaré et se dépecha de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Harry en profita pour dédoubler le réveil, les remonta au maximum et, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour Peter, il les plaça aux oreilles des deux Maraudeurs. Sirius et James ne réagirent pas, ou plutôt, eurent une réaction commune : celui d'un sort de silence qui fit taire les réveils respectifs des deux garçons. Cependant, Nesra et Lily, qui avaient entendu des réveils sonner fort, avaient entre temps décidé de monter voir l'origine du boucan. Harry n'eut donc pas le loisir d'utiliser une autre méthode, ce fut une tornade rousse qui se chargea de tirer Sirius et James du sommeil, sous les regards franchement amusés des deux bruns qui regrettaient de n'avoir pas emmené de caméra dans leurs bagages. Peter choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain en serviette, et les garçons en profitèrent pour se ruer dans la douche pour échapper aux remontrances de Lily. Les deux filles redescendirent dans la Salle Commune avec un sourire accroché sur leurs visages et s'assirent dans les fauteuils en attendant Harry et les Maraudeurs.

Ils descendirent vingt mintues plus tard, l'air complètement endormi, ce qui était normal vu l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couché.

Le petit groupe descendit donc dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il faisait très beau, et la plupart des élèves étaient dehors à profiter de leur dernier dimanche avant la surcharge de devoirs qui allait être la leur dès le lendemain.

- Mais pourquoi vous nous avez levé aussi tôt alors qu'on est dimanche matin ? Vous auriez pu nous laisser profiter de notre dernière grasse matinée ! grogna Sirius.

- Aussi tôt ? Sirius, quand on vous a levé, ou plutôt quand Lily vous a levé, il était quasiment 10 h ! À quelle heure vous vous êtes couchés pour être aussi fatigués ? demanda Nesra, tout en connaissant pertinement la réponse à sa question.

- Et ben, euuh, j'en ai pas un souvenir très exact. Euh, James, tu te rappelles toi ?

- Euh, plus trop non, répondit-il en adressant un regard noir à Sirius. Mais il était très tard, on est resté debout parce qu'on avait des trucs à faire, reprit-il rapidement.

- Des trucs à faire ? demanda Lily d'un air intéressé. Quels trucs ?

- Des trucs, on vous expliquera plus tard, répondit James, et pour l'empêcher de poser d'autres questions, il l'embrassa.

_Il va falloir qu'on trouve une excuse. Tiens, on dira qu'on préparait une blague contre les Serpentards, de toute manière, on devait lui expliquer pour les Maraudeurs_, pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Nesra pensaient à ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leur journée.

- On peut errer dans le château ? proposa Nesra.

- Non, pas dans le château, ça me branche pas trop. On pourrait s'entraîner un peu ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On en a besoin, et puis faire un peu de Quidditch aussi, pour se décontracter, fit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à son frère.

- Entraînement et Quidditch, parfait comme programme, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le reste du groupe

- Moi, je suis d'accord pour la première partie, répondit Lily, j'aimerai bien que vous m'aprreniez quelques sorts de magie korrigane, ou tout simplement des sorts de Duel.

- Si tu veux, j't'apprendrais des sorts de Duel, pour la magie korrigane, on va attendre encore un petit peu, répondit Nesra. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire de Quidditch, James t'avait pourtant appris la dernière fois !

- Juste un peu alors, mais c'est pas un sport dont je raffole, ça se passe trop haut pour moi ! rigola-t-elle.

James et Sirius acquiescèrent aussi, mais Peter refusa, s'attirant ainsi les soupçons des jumeaux.

- Je dois faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, argua-t-il, pour le cours de Sortilèges, je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Peter, j'ai jamais entendu d'excuses aussi nulles, pourtant, moi, je vis avec Harry ! plaisanta Nesra, pour clamer un peu son frère.

- Désolé, mais on se retrouve ce soir, d'accord ?

- D'ac Pet, à ce soir, fit James en se levant de table, aussitôt suivi par les autres.

Ils se séparèrent donc, Peter prenant la direction de la bibliothèque, et les autres se dirigeant vers la Salle sur Demande. Ils passèrent 3 fois devant la porte, en demandant un endroit où ils pourraient apprendre à se battre. En le faisant, Harry eut une pensée pour Ron et Hermione. La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé cela, c'était en cinquième année, quand il était ''chef'' de l'AD et qu'il donnait des cours à ses camarades. Il repensa à Cho, à Ombrage, à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis : la mort de Sirius, celle de Dumbledore.

_Bien de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, pensa-t-il, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de bonnes choses. La mort a frappé trop souvent._

Nesra, qui s'était aperçue de la soudaine absence de son frère, le ramena sur terre en lui faisant remarquer que sa salle d'entraînement était parfaite et qu'il avait eu une bonne idée en demandant des livres.

James, Sirius et Lily s'entraînèrent de leur côté aux sortilèges complexes vu pendant leur cours de sortilèges, tandis que Harry et Nesra faisaient un entraînement physique avant d'attaquer les duels.

Une heure plus tard, une fois prêts à se battre, ils rejoignirent les autres et décidèrent de former deux groupes, pour s'entraîner à se battre lors d'affrontements plus grands : les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre, avec Sirius qui changerait de camp toutes les 10 minutes, pour équilibrer.

Harry se concentra principalement sur Nesra, qui devait faire face à deux assaillants à la fois, car James avait décidé de l'attaquer aussi. De temps en temps, elle trouvait une ouverture pour lancer un sort à Sirius, le mettant en difficulté et permettant à Lily de l'aider un petit peu. Après une autre heure, Sirius, James et Lily réclamèrent un duel entre Harry et Nesra. Ils se consultèrent du regard avant d'accepter.

Nesra était un peu stressée, car elle craignait que la présence ne se manifeste à nouveau et ne prenne le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait néanmoins décidé d'accepter, peut-être trouveraient-ils alors le moyen de la localiser.

Le duel commença sur les chapeaux de roues. Harry avait tout de suite attaqué, ne laissant pas à sa soeur de temps pour l'observer, et il avait tout de suite commencé avec des sorts de magie élevés, qu'il avait trouvé dans les livres qu'il recevait régulièrement sur les sorts et contres sorts de duel. Le duel dura une vingtaine de minutes, à un rythme élevé et soutenu, sous les regards ébahis et admiratifs des trois autres. Soudain, Nesra sentit ses pouvoirs lui échapper, ils ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle tenta de contacter mentalement son frère mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Celui-ci avait néanmoins senti la présence et tenta de la localiser tout en s'enveloppant lui et sa soeur dans une bulle protectrice, au cas où la présence déciderait d'utiliser les pouvoirs de sa soeur à de mauvais fins. Nesra plongea dans une sorte de transe, ses pouvoirs la maitrisant complètement. Elle était ballotée telle une poupée de son. Harry, pendant ce temps, tentait tant bien que mal de trouver où se tenait la présence, quand Kushumaï surgit dans la pièce. Elle demanda à Harry de faire tomber la bulle et lança un sort à Nesra qui perdit connaissance.

- Harry, tu as réussi à la localiser ? Tu dois y être plus sensible que moi grâce au lien qui t'unie à elle.

_Tiens, elle le tutoie, nota Lily_

- Je crois que oui, mais ça me semble bizarre : j'ai senti quelque chose dans la salle des professeurs !

- Impossible, s'exclama Kushumaï, j'y étais quand j'ai senti cette présence, et j'étais seule !

- Vous avez senti la présence de la salle des profs ? Mais elle est très éloignée ! Mais si vous étiez seule, comment se fait-il que j'ai senti la présence à cet endroit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il fait emmener votre soeur à l'infirmerie maintenant. Le sort que je lui ai lancé est innofensif, mais je ne suis pas sûre de sa réaction, il vaut mieux être prudent. Mr Black, dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré, elle a simplement perdue connaissance, ne vous inquiétez pas, aidez moi plutôt à la porter.

Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, Lily fit part à James de ses observations :

- Tu as vu, quand elle est rentrée, elle a tutoyé Harry, mais à la fin, elle le vouvoyait ! Et pouquoi la réaction de Nesra serait-elle différente de celle des autres personnes, hein ?

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai remarqué le passage du ''tu'' au ''vous'', et ça m'étonne. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle l'avait appelée Harry, alors qu'elle a dit Mr Black. Je trouve ça très bizzare, on devrait poser quelques questions à Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? Et peut-être faire des recherches sur eux.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de fouiller dans la vie privée des gens, soupira Lily, mais je suis d'accord. Viens, il faut les rejoindre, et on en profitera pour voir Rémus.

- Oui, bonne idée. Attends 30 secondes. Rémus est sensé être chez sa tante qui est malade ! Comment tu sais qu'il est à l'infirmerie ?

_Zut, pensa Lily, j'ai parlé trop vite. Autant lui dire la vérité_

- Et bien, il est malade ou quelqu'un de sa famille est malade tous les 28 jours, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, donc j'ai fait quelques recherches et puis, ben, j'ai découvert qu'il était un loup garou.

- Hein ? Tu sais ça toi ? Et ça fait longtemps ?

- Oui, deux ans à peu près, mais ça ne me gêne pas du tout, je sais qu'il est adorable, et qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Et pendant qu'on est dans les révélations, Nesra et Harry sont aussi au courant.

- Quoi ? Tout ce monde ? Et ils en disent quoi ?

- Ils en disent rien. Nesra m'a dit que son parrain était un loup garou, et elle pense que les loups garous sont des gens qui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... Ne t'inquiètes pas, et elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien de tout.

- C'était sensé être un secret, personne à part nous ne devait être au courant, Rem a eu beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'on pouvait l'apprécier malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup garou...

- Je comprends, il a du rencontrer beaucoup de sorciers hostiles dans sa vie.

- Oui. Bon, on va les rejoindre, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide pour calmer Sirius !

Ils coururent donc pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà à l'infirmerie. Nesra était allongée sur un lit, Harry et Sirius à ses côtés, pendant que Kushumaï discutait avec Pomfresh. En les voyant arriver, Harry leur expliqua que Nesra allait se réveiller très rapidement, sans doute dans une dizaine de minutes et qu'elle pourrait sortir le soir même. James et Lily soupirèrent de soulagement et s'assirent près du lit. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Nesra ouvrit les yeux.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui est à l'infirmerie grand frère !

- C'est vrai que je savoure, mais j'espère quand même que c'est la seule fois de l'année où je devrais franchir le seuil de cette pièce !

- Ouais, et nous aussi, renchérirent Sirius, James et Lily. Ça nous a fait peur quand on a vu Harry vous entourer d'une bulle de protection ! Tu étais dans une espèce de transe, expliqua Lily, tu ne réagissait pas du tout quand on t'appelait, Harry essayait de te lancer des sorts, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'est seulement quand Kushumaï est arrivée qu'elle a réussi à t'arrêter, et à ce moment là, tu es tombée dans les pommes.

- Oui, et Sirius était complètement paniqué, dit malicieusement James.

- Comme toi, répliqua Sirius légèrement embarassé. Mais tu m'as vraiment fait peur, glissa-t-il doucement à Nesra.

- Vous avez réussi à localiser la présence ? demanda Nesra, changeant de sujet.

- Harry a peut être réussi, répondit Kushumaï, en s'approchant du lit, mais c'est impossible, il l'a localisé dans la salle des professeurs, or, j'y étais quans j'ai senti la présence... Donc on ne sait rien et...

- Et vous ne saurez rien du tout, rouspéta Pomfresh, elle a besoin de repos, donc je veux tout le monde dehors, vous la reverrez ce soir, pour le dîner, alors ouste !

- Bon, ben à ce soir tout le monde, lança Nesra d'un air abattu.

Harry lui adressa un clin d'oeil, et, avec les autres, il descendit dans la Grande Salle, en espérant trouver des restes du déjeuner qu'ils avaient manqué à cause de leur entraînement. Pour leur plus grand plaisir, ils trouvèrent 4 assiettes et un plat sur la table des Gryffondors. Dumbledore, qui quittait la salle à ce moment là, leur adressa un sourire et leur souhaita un bon appétit.

Ils s'installèrent donc et remplirent abondemment leurs assiettes, affamés par l'entraînement et les émotions de la matinée. Harry avait envie de faire du Quidditch pour se détendre, et donc demanda aux autres s'ils voulaient toujours en faire. Sirius et James acceptèrent avec enthousiasme et Lily suivit donc, un peu à contre coeur. Ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour prendre leurs balais et se retrouvèrent sur le terrain.

Harry et Sirius partirent de leur côté tandis que James remontrait encore un fois à Lily comment se tenir sur un balai.

- Tu montes un peu plus haut avec moi ? demanda Harry.

- Je veux bien un peu, mais je ne suis pas aussi fou que toi et ta soeur, donc pas aussi haut que tu l'aurais fait avec elle. On vous a vu l'autre jour, vous volez super bien ! Mais je demande à vois ce que tu vaux comme batteur ! Je parie que je te bats !

- Alors dans ce cas, on monte, et après on se fait un duel de batteur, ok ?

- Tu vas te faire laminer !

- On verra bien...

Harry entraîna donc Sirius dans quelques figures compliquées, au grand désespoir de celui-ci, qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup les acrobaties. Une fois redescendus, Sirius sortit les Cognards de leur boîte et donna une batte à Harry. Sirius semblait sûr de sa victoire, et Harry, qui n'avait touché un cognard que lors du premier entraînement de Quidditch pendant les explications de Dubois, tentait de garder un visage impassible. James et Lily s'approchèrent des deux garçons, prêts à encourager l'un d'entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry dut s'avouer vaincu et Sirius en profita pour se pavaner.

Le temps avait passé rapidement, et il était déjà l'heure du dîner. Ils repassèrent donc dans la salle commune en coup de vent pour déposer leurs balais avant de se rendre dans la grande salle. En rentrant, ils aperçurent Nesra et Remus, en train de parler tranquillement devant une assiette remplie de nourriture.

- Rem', Nesra ! Et ben ne vous gênez pas surtout ! Mangez tout, on ne vous dira rien ! Et surtout ne vous faites pas de soucis pour nous ! vociféra Sirius, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher le rire des deux compères.

- Toi et ton estomac ! On vous attendait, mais comme vous n'arriviez pas, on venait de se décider à passer à table, répondit Remus. Et oui, nous aussi on est content de te voir !

- Tiens, en parlant d'estomac, où est Peter, il devait nous rejoindre pour le repas ? demanda James.

À ces mots, Harry tiqua. C'est vrai que Peter s'était éclipsé ce matin. Était-il déjà un mangemort ? Participait-il aux réunions qui avaient surement lieu, organisée par des sous-fifres de Voldemort ? Si c'était le cas, il se devait de le suivre discrètement. Il avait promis qu'il ne changerait pas le futur, mais il vallait mieux se protéger, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Voldemort.

Tout en pensant, il s'était installé à côté de sa soeur, qui lui avait placé sous le nez une assiette remplie à ras bord. Il commence donc à manger, sans chercher à reprendre le fil de la conversation qui était alors principalement tenue par Lily, qui expliquait à Rémus les événements de la matinée.

Peter les rejoignit au milieu de la conversation, et Lily lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation, pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. Une fois le repas fini, James leur demanda si « tout le monde pouvait se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande, pour avoir une discussion sérieuse », surprenant ainsi tout le monde.

- Toi James, une discussion sérieuse ? Tu me fais honte ! Comment oses tu ? Je vais t'interdire de sortir avec Lily, elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi ! s'indigna Sirius en rigolant.

- Moi ? Une mauvaise influence ? Mais bien sûr Sirius. Tu confonds mauvaise influence et ramener dans le droit chemin.

- Euh, nous aussi ? demandèrent Harry et Nesra.

- Surtout vous, fit-il sérieusement. D'ailleurs, vous deux et Lily, partez devant, je dois dire quelques trucs à Sirius, Rem et Peter, et on arrive.

- On dirait qu'un conseil de guerre se prépare, fit Nesra en rigolant. Bon, ben on va vous laisser discuter. Et elle partit en agrippant Harry et Lily par les bras.

- James, de quoi tu voulais parler ? Pourquoi tu veux que tout le monde aille dans la Salle sur Demande, s'inquiéta Remus

- J'ai découvert qu'ils savaient pour, euh, tes problèmes de santé chroniques, expliqua James en baissant la voix. Lily l'a laissé échappé tout à l'heure quand on est allé amener Nesra à l'infirmerie et elle m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait dit à Nesra, qui l'avait sans doute dit à Harry.

- Quoi ? Et ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est au courant ?

- Lily ? Elle m'a dit depuis environ 2 ans. Je pense qu'on devrait en parler avec eux, et aussi leur dire pour le fait que les Maraudeurs qui sèment la zizanie, c'est nous, et leur parler de la Carte. On s'était déjà dit qu'on devrait le faire, mais là, c'est obligatoire.

- Mais on a dit que c'était pas une bonne idée, parce que Sirius allait sortir avec Nesra et que quand il la laguerait, elle se vengerait, couina Peter.

- On a qu'à les faire jurer, mais je suis pour le fait qu'on leur fasse confiance, Nesra est une fille sympa, elle ne nous trahira pas pour ça, expliqua James. On peut voter Pet', si ça te dérange tant. Qui est d'accord pour qu'on en parle à Lily, Harry, et Nesra ? demanda-t-il à la ronde en appuyant bien sur le et.

- Moi, répondirent Sirius et Rémus d'une même voix.

- Et moi aussi, dit James. Donc Pet', tu changes d'avis ou tu te soumets à la majorité ?

- Je ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance, donc je me soumets.

- Bon, ben c'est parti pour les discussions sérieuses, lança Rémus.

* * *

Bon voilà, alors qu'en pensez vous ? j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat...

laissez une review svp!!!

lou35

ps : je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 10, il ne devrait pas trop tarder normalement, j'espère pouvoir le publier ce week end, peut être même avant si je peux, parce que que ce week end, ça sera lecture du nouveau harry potter!!! lol


	11. Chapitre 10

Coucou! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 10 très rapidement, pour me faire pardonner... Le 11 est déjà en cours d'écriture !

alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Rappel de la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors avant les essais :

Sirius Black (7e) et Josh Lovedgood (6e): Batteur

James Potter (7e), Ann Sword (4e) et : Poursuiveur

: Attrapeur

: Gardien

(cependant, James a déjà dit qu'il prendrait Nesra et Harry dans l'équipe)

* * *

Avant de commencer, quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre : 

§ blablabla § : Lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

blablabla : paroles prononcées en elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Blagues en séries.**

- Je sens que ce soir, on va avoir le droit à des révélations, dit Nesra.

- Oui, renchérit Harry, ils m'ont tout l'air de vouloir nous dire quelque chose, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils sont restés en arrière. Qu'en penses-tu Lily ?

- Je pense que vous avez raison, mais je crois aussi savoir pourquoi : j'ai laissé échapper tout à l'heure que je savais que Remus était un loup garou, et que vous étiez aussi au courant. Ils doivent vouloir mettre les points sur les i, comme on dit.

- Ça explique en effet la discussion sérieuse, et James devait mettre au courant les autres.

- Vous avez tout compris, répondit la voix de James.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré, il jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte.

- Bon comme Lily l'a deviné, on voudrait vous parler entre autres de la condition de loup garou de notre Remus national, commença James.

- Euh, je voudrais vous dire que je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez plus trainer avec moi maintenant que vous savez. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai dit à personne d'ailleurs à ...

- Remus, s'écria Lily d'un ton indigné.

- Tu n'as pas honte de dire des âneries pareils ? Je savais que tu étais un loup, mais pas un âne, continua Nesra.

- Ça fait deux ans que je sais, et donc je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant que c'est officiel, je devrais me mettre à te fuir comme si tu avais la peste ! Tu es un garçon formidable, pourquoi je devrais te détester ?

- Et moi, je tiens à te signaler que mon parrain est un loup garou ! Et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, expliqua Nesra.

- Oui, on a pas le même parrain, mais je l'adore. C'est notre tuteur maintenant que nos parents sont morts, et je lui confierai ma vie si je le devais. Les loups-garous sont des personnes qui ont eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, continua Harry. C'est vrai que certains sont méchants, mais...

- ... on trouve des méchants partout, la preuve en est des Mangemorts, compléta Nesra.

- C'est vrai ? Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites, ou c'est juste pour me faire plaisir ?

- C'est vrai bien sûr, dit Harry. Il faut que tu prennes un peu confiance en toi. Heureusement, le monde n'est pas rempli uniquement de gens idiots qui pensent que les loups garous sont des êtres sanguinaires ! Il en existe, c'est vrai, mais comme disait Nesra, des gens sanguinaires, on en trouve partout, donc il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Remus était très ému. Il ne pensait pas qu'autant de gens puissent l'accepter en ayant connaissance de sa condition de loup-garou. Il était touché par la preuve d'amitié de Lily, qui avait gardé le secret pendant 2 ans, sans en parler à personne; mais aussi par les arguments de Harry et Nesra, et leur aveu quant à la condition du parrain de cette dernière. Il sentit que les larmes arrivaient et les refoula pour lancer un « Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment que vous m'acceptiez comme je suis ». James, qui avait senti l'embarras de son ami, en profita pour récupérer la parole.

- Il y a aussi d'autres choses dont on voulait vous parler. Je sais que pour vous deux, Harry et Nesra, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, mais on voulait quand même vous dire, que les Maraudeurs, et bien c'est nous !

- C'est vous ? Toutes ces farces stupides contre les Serpentards, c'était vous ?

- Tadam, fit Sirius. James, c'est Cornedrue, Peter est Queudver, Rem, Lunard et je suis Patmol !

- Les Maraudeurs ? C'est quoi ça, demanda innocement Nesra.

- C'est une bande de farceurs qui enchainent blague sur blague, principalement sur les serpentards. La plupart du temps, ce sont des blagues de mauvais goûts, mais il y en a quelques unes qui sont restées mémorables ! répondit Lily.

- Blagues de mauvais goût ? Lily, mon honneur vient de prendre un coup. Les blagues de mauvais goût, comme tu dis, avaient été soigneusement préparées...

- À des moments où vous auriez pu dormir ou réviser ! C'est pour ça que vous étiez si fatigués ce matin ? Vous préparez encore une blague contre les Serpentards ? demanda Lily.

- Euh, oui. Mais il ne faut pas le dire, d'accord ? On vous fait confiance. Et puis on voulait vous montrer ceci, dit-il en sortant la Carte de sa poche.

- Ce vieux bout de parchemin vierge ? s'exclama Lily.

- Ce vieux bout de parchemin, comme le dit si bien mademoiselle je sais tout, est en fait une carte à laquelle on a consacré une grande partie de nos temps libres, expliqua Sirius. ''Je jure solennelement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.'' Et voilà !

- Woaw ! C'est génial ! Il y a tous les noms, on voit où sont tous les occupants du château ! dit Nesra avec enthousiasme. Regardez, c'est Dumbledore dans son bureau ! Et puis les Serpentards là ! Je sens que je vais adorer cette carte !

- Ça explique comment vous faisiez pour ne jamais vous faire prendre ! comprit Lily. Ça fait longtemps que vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien on en a commencé la fabrication pendant notre cinquième année, dit fièrement Sirius.

- Vous avez fait cette carte ? Vous êtes géniaux les garçons ! s'exclama Nesra.

- Doucement Nesra, leur ego est déjà suffisement surdimmensionné comme ça, pas la peine de le faire augmenter encore plus.

- Alors là, je suis vexé, firent les Maraudeurs avec un air grognon.

En voyant cela, les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Ils restèrent encore longtemps à discuter comme ça, et vers minuit, Nesra, qui était fatiguée, annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Lily se leva et dit :

- Je vais t'accompagner, moi aussi j'ai besoin de dormir. À demain les gars.

Elle embrassa James et sortit à la suite de Nesra.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle purent discuter entre filles.

- Et bien, je suis contente de voir que tu t'es mises avec James ! Je pense que les autres attendaient ça depuis longtemps !

- Oui, mais bon, il faut laisser du temps au temps, non ?

- Je veux bien, mais 6 ans, ça fait long quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? Pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps ?

- Je ne le trouvais pas assez mûr. Et puis, ça ne fait pas 6 ans que j'ai envie de sortir avec lui. C'est seulement depuis le milieu de notre sixième année ! En fait, quand j'ai commencé à traîner avec eux, le regard que je portais sur eux, et sur James en particulier, a un peu changé. Au départ, c'était juste une attirance, mais ça a fini par devenir beaucoup plus que ça. Je pense que c'est de l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Le vrai amour, le grand, celui qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie. C'est stupide, je sais, mais j'ai envie de passer le reste de mon existence à ses côtés.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit stupide. Après tout, on a 17 ans, les couples qui se forment aujourd'hui sont sans doute les couples qu'on retrouvera dans 10 ou 20 ans...

- C'est vrai. Et toi, pas de garçon en particulier, je sais pas moi, Sirius par exemple ?

Il y avait de la malice dans la voix de Lily. C'est vrai que tout le monde avait remarqué que Sirius faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se faire remarquer aux yeux de Nesra.

- Je ne sais pas, dit cette dernière. Il a quand même la réputation d'être un sacré tombeur ! Enchaîner aventure sur aventure, et donc, même si pour certaines filles c'est cool de dire ''Je suis sortie avec Sirius Black'', je suis pas ce genre de fille. Je cherche plus une relation dans la durée, si on peut dire que c'est possible. Avec Harry, on est confronté au même problème : les gens qu'on aime sont en danger, et donc le fait d'avoir un copain, ou une copine, ça expose forcément la personne à des risques. Et ça, on ne veut pas. C'est la chose qui compte le plus à mes yeux, savoir que les personnes que j'aime sont en sécurité. Et mon petit copain ne serait pas en sécurité. Ce qui implique une relation compliquée, et je sais de quoi de parle. Harry est fou amoureux d'une fille, et c'est réciproque. Ils sont sortis ensemble l'année dernière, mais ils ont du casser, et Harry a fait courir le bruit qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle. Heureusement, cette fille sait qu'Harry l'aime vraiment, mais c'est très dur à supporter pour elle. Comme pour lui d'ailleurs...

- Oui, je crois que je comprends ton problème. Mais là, tu es à Poudlard, je veux dire, tu vas y rester un an, et donc tu as au moins un an sans danger devant toi, non ?

- Le problème, c'est que c'est parfaitement possible que je reparte dans peu de temps : je peux rester 1 an, comme je peux rester 1 semaine. C'est un peu compliqué : si on sent que quelqu'un est en danger à cause de notre présence ici, Harry et moi on hésitera pas à partir.

- Vous avez sans doute traversé des choses qui étaient terribles, mais il faut que vous vous posiez, et que tu passes tes examens. Voldemort ne restera pas au pouvoir pour toujours, et le jour où on réussiras à le vaincre, alors ce sera dur de commencer une vie.

- Oui, tu as raison. _Sauf si je suis tuée par Voldemort. Mais Lily, tu as raison, profites de la vie, dans 4 ans, Voldemort viendra et t'assassinera._ On verra bien pour Sirius. Je le trouve sympa, mais pour l'instant, ça s'arrête là, mais ça peut encore évoluer...

Tout en marchant, elles étaient arrivées dans la salle commune, et elles montaient à présent les marches qui menaient au dortoir.

- Et bien Lily, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Oui, à toi aussi. J'espère qu'on aura pas besoin d'aller réveiller les garçons demain matin. Si ils ne se lèvent pas, je n'irai pas les voir.

- J'ai une idée. Je vais aller trafiquer leur réveil, pour qu'il sonne à 6h du matin !

- Six heures ! Bonne idée, au moins, ils seront à l'heure. Mais tu devrais plutôt avancer leur réveil, comme ça ils penseront qu'ils se lèvent à l'heure normale. Et ils descendront alors que tout le monde sera encore au lit !

- Pendant qu'on y est, je vais aller installer quelques petites surprises, regarde dans ma valise, il doit y avoir un grand sac bleu.

- Oui, et... oh! Mais c'est tout un stock de farces et attrapes ! Bonne idée ! On va les cacher dans leur chambre ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Un peu de tout : des boîtes avec pleins de bonbons qui te font avoir les symptômes d'horrible maladies, des marécages portatifs, des feux d'artifices... Et aussi quelques petits trucs qu'on a acheté quand on est allé à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry pendant les vacances. Alors, voyons voir. Je ne pense pas que les feux d'artifices ce soit une très bonne idée, ça ferait beaucoup trop de bruit, à six heures du matin, ça réveillerait tout le monde.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?

- Oh ça c'est parfait ! Tu les glisse dans les lits, et au moment du réveil, ça se met à te chatouiller. Puis, quand tu es parfaitement réveillé, ça émet des sons aigus qui sont vraiment désagréables à entendre ! Et dans une portée limitée, mais on a vraiment l'impression que tout le monde y est soumis ! C'est merveilleux ! Par contre, il faudra surveiller nos arrières pendant un petit bout de temps, parce qu'Harry remontra facilement jusqu'à moi, donc à nous, et dans ce cas, je peux t'assurer que les prochaines victimes des Maraudeurs, ça sera nous !

- Je connais quelques sorts pratiques. Allez viens, il faut le faire avant qu'ils n'arrivent !

Elles montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons et glissèrent dans chacun des lits un exemplaire du Chatouilleur crieur. Elles trafiquèrent tous les réveils de la pièce et lancèrent un sort pour que toutes les horloges et montres rentrant dans la pièce se règlent à la même heure. Elles allaient repartir quand Nesra lança :

- Attends, j'ai une dernière idée, je reviens.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain et en ressortit en riant quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'ai coupé les canalisations d'eau chaude ! Ils vont avoir froid demain matin ! Ils pourront faire ce qu'ils voudront, ils ne réussiront pas à les déboucher !

- Bravo, bonne idée ! Mais Harry n'y arrivera pas non plus ?

- Non, c'est une amie de Skôl qui m'a appris à le faire, pour les garçons qui nous embêtaient, mais seulement ceux qui faisaient parti de notre élément...

- Bon, on y va, parce que ça serait bête que les garçons débarquent maintenant !

Et sur ses mots, elles allèrent se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons étaient restés dans la Salle sur Demande, et étaient en train de chercher une nouvelle blague à faire aux Serpentards. Harry les écoutait en rigolant, mais finalement, les interrompit.

- Les gars, vous ne trouvez pas ça lassant de prendre toujours les mêmes cibles ? Je vous propose de viser grand : pourquoi ne pas faire une farce qui englobera tout Poudlard y cmpris les professeurs ? Ça resterait dans les annales !

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda Sirius intéressé.

- J'ai pas d'idée en particulier, mais que penses-tu d'une potion aux effets douteux, versée dans la nourriture de tous les élèves et professeurs, lors du dîner ?

- Bonne idée, il suffirait de distraire les elfes, et glisser la potion serait facile, approuva James.

- Mais quels seraient les effets douteux ? demanda Peter.

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Que pensez vous de les faire danser ? Avec un petit sort, on pourrait faire passer de la musique très facilement, et tout le monde se retrouverait en train de danser quelque chose de stupide dans une tenue complètement loufoque !

- Oui ! Une danse moldue, ça humilierait en plus les Serpentards ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Alors, j'ai une idée de chanson en tête : c'est une chanson complètement stupide des moldus, elle s'appelle La Danse des Canards. Et on pourrait trouver le moyen d'affubler tout le monde d'un costume de canard ! Avec dessus des vêtements comme des jupes roses à pois verts, des foulards orange fluo, enfin, vous voyez le genre quoi ?

- La danse des canards ? C'est super ça, dit Peter. Ma mère l'écoute de temps en temps ! Il y a même une chorégraphie !

- Oui, je sais, donc que pensez vous de ça : une potion, glissée dans la nourriture, tout le monde se retrouve en costume de canard avec des vêtements bizzares, et à ce moment là, une musique surgit de nulle part et tout le monde éprouve une irrésistible envie de danser... récapitula Harry

- Parfait, fit James.

- Et pour une fois, tout le monde va être touché, pas seulement les Serpentards. Mais, euh, quand tu dis tout le monde, ça nous comprend ? demanda Remus, un peu inquiet.

- Je pense oui, sinon tout le monde va savoir que c'est nous qui sommes à l'origine de la blague. Mais on peut s'arranger pour rester conscients, par exemple en mettant une autre potion dans nos verres, qui n'a pour effet que de nous affubler d'un costume de canard,ou alors un costume magnifique, expliqua Harry.

- Et aussi en donner à Lily et Nesra, intervint Sirius, comme elles savent que c'est nous les Maraudeurs...

- Donc tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda James aux quatre autres garçons.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et commencèrent la préparation de la potion. Deux heures plus tard, elle était prête. À l'aide d'un sort, ils la transportèrent dans une pièce qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

- C'est là qu'on stocke nos potions et autres choses qu'on utilise pour faire nos farces, comme ça, il n'y a pas d'éléments compromettants... expliquèrent James et Sirius à Harry.

Il était près de trois heures du matin, et ils étaient tous fatigués, ils decidèrent donc d'aller se coucher, sans se douter que leur nuit allait être plus courte que prévue...

En effet, trois heures plus tard, le réveil sonna.

- Quoi ! Déjà ? grommela Sirius, peu enthousiasmé à l'idée de se lever. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus : il commença à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il fut bientôt rejoint par les autres, qui sentaient eux aussi que quelque chose les chatouillait. Harry reconnut la farce qu'il avait acheté, enfin, pris, chez les jumeaux Weasley avant de partir. Il tenta de sortir de son lit, sans succès, sachant pertinement ce qui allait se passer. Les chatouilles cessèrent subitement, et des cris suraigus retentirent, semblant venir de l'extérieur.

- C'est Nesra qui a posé ça là, il faut chercher dans votre lit, il doit y avoir un petit objet, prenez le et sautez dessus pour le casser, cria-t-il aux autres, les mains sur ses oreilles pour se protéger des sons. Il farfouilla dans son lit et trouver finalement le Chatouilleur crieur sous son oreiller et sauta dessus. James, Remus et Sirius trouvèrent eux aussi le leur, mais Peter ne trouvait pas le sien. Il s'agitait et défaisait sn lit, jetant à terre toutes les couvertures. Finalement, c'est Harry, qui, expaspéré par les hurlements, souleva son matelas et le trouva au niveau des pieds. Soulagés, James et Sirius partirent donc dans la salle de bain et en ressortirent en hurlant.

- Aaaaah, l'eau est glacé, pas moyen d'avoir de l'eau chaude !

- C'est pas possible, vous avez mal essayé, dit Remus.

Avec Harry, il rentra à son tour dans la salle de bain, et essaya de faire couler l'eau.

- Ah, mais ils ont raison, par Merlin, impossible d'avoir de l'eau chaude ! s'exclama-t-il. Je pense qu'il va falloir s'en contenter, ou alors se passer de douche.

- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, tenta Harry, au moins, l'eau froide va nous réveiller.

- Parce que tu n'étais pas encore réveillé toi ? Entre les chatouilles, les hurlements, et l'eau glacée, j'espère que ce sera tout pour la journée ! grogna Sirius.

- Pour les chatouilles et les hurlements, c'est ma soeur qui en est à l'origine. Lily doit être dans le coup aussi. Elles ont du faire ça hier soir, pendant qu'on préparait la potion.

- Ça doit être elles aussi alors pour l'eau, fit Peter.

- Accordons leur le bénéfice du doute pour l'eau froide, tant qu'on aura pas demandé aux autres s'ils ont eu de l'eau chaude ce matin, dit Remus d'un ton calme.

- En tout cas, on va se venger, dit Sirius.

Sur cette conclusion, ils passèrent tous bravement à la douche et s'habillèrent. Ils descendaient les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune quand Remus s'écria :

- Zut, j'ai oublié ma montre. Je vous rejoins en bas.

Il remonta donc, prit sa montre et entreprit de la fixer sur son poignet. Il était 7h20. _On est un peu en retard, se dit-il._ Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, lorsqu'il passa la porte, il vit que la montre indiquait 6h35 ! Il fut tout d'abord surpris, et re-regarda sa montre. Il se dit qu'il y avait un problème, rentra dans la chambre pour regarder le réveil d'Harry, qui indiquait 7h20. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, qui était en accord avec le réveil. Il décida de sortir de la chambre tout en gardant son oeil rivé à son poignet, et, au moment où il passa le seuil, il vit les aiguilles de sa montre reculer de 45 minutes !

Il descendit à toute vitesse dans la salle commune, et, comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne.

- Rem, c'est bizarre, il n'y a personne, pourtant à cette heure-ci, d'habitude, tout le monde se dépêche de se rendre dans la grande salle, dit Peter.

- Harry, je crois que ta soeur va en baver, et Lily aussi d'ailleurs. Elles n'ont même pas le droit au bénéfice du doute, répondit Remus.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent Harry, James, Sirius et Peter d'une seule voix.

- Elles ont ensorcelé la chambre pour que toutes les horloges et les montres reculent de trois quarts d'heure. Il n'est pas 7h20, mais 6h35 !!!! Donc elles sont aussi à l'origine des chatouilles, des hurlements et de l'eau froide...

- Elles vont le payer, dit Sirius avec résolution.

- Je sais, dit James. On va les mettre au courant pour la blague de ce soir, comme ça elles croiront qu'on ne leur en veut pas, mais au lieu de leur donner la potion simplifiée qu'on prendra, on va leur donner une potion qui allonge l'effet, comme ça, au lieu de finir en même temps que tout le monde, elles resteront seules à danser !!

- Brillant ! Allez venez alors, elles descendent vers 7h15, on a encore 40 minutes pour fabriquer une potion plus forte, dit Sirius.

Et 35 minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la Salle Commune, avec un flacon par personne, étiqueté pour ne pas se retrouver par erreur avec de la potion longue durée. Ils étaient donc en bas quand les filles descendirent. Elles avaient un masque d'innocence sur leurs visages, et leur demandèrent d'un ton compatissant :

- Et bien, qu'est ce qui se passe, vous avez l'air fatigués. Vous vous êtes couché si tard que ça ?

- Le coucher était un peu tardif, c'est vrai mais le lever était pire, expliqua James tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Lily. Vous avez eu de l'eau chaude ce matin ? Oui bien sûr, vous n'alliez quand même pas saboter les tuyauteries de votre propre chambre.

- Et vous n'avez pas eu de chatouilles, ni de hurlements, ni de réveil détraqué ce matin, continua Sirius en attrapant Nesra.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, incapables de se contenir plus longtemps. Malheureusement pour elles, elles n'avaient pas prévu la suite : Remus attrapa Lily par les pieds et Harry prit ceux de Nesra. Ils montèrent les deux filles dans leur chambre, leur jetèrent le maléfice du Saucisson, les placèrent sous leur douche et allumèrent l'eau. Des hurlements retentirent alors dans toute la tour des Gryffondors. Quelques sixièmes années, intrigués, se regroupèrent à l'entrée du dortoir des garçons et assistèrent à la scène, commentée en direct par Sirius.

Ils seraient bien restés là longtemps, mais un cinquième année leur fit remarquer qu'il était 7h30 et que les cours commençaient dans ½ heure. Les garçons arretèrent donc l'eau, levèrent le maléfice et descendirent en courant dans la grande salle, laissant Nesra et Lily se débrouiller. Elles arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard, sèches et changées, mais au beau milieu d'un fou rire, qui rendait leur marche difficile.

- Vous auriez du voir vos têtes quand on est descendu, commença Nesra.

- Oh oui, c'était à mourir de rire. Vraiment, on aurait dit que vous n'aviez qu'une envie, c'était nous tuer ! On s'attendait à quelque chose de pire qu'une douche froide, là vous nous décevez... dit Lily.

- C'est parce qu'on a préparé autre chose. On vous expliquera en route, mais en gros, on a décidé de viser grand, donc nous aussi, on a préparé notre potion spéciale, dit James d'un ton conspirateur, en montrant une fiole avec son nom marqué dessus. Au moins, on sera sur d'être touché dans une moindre mesure...

- Voici les votres, continua Sirius en leur tendant deux petites bouteilles, étiquetées aux noms de Lily et Nesra. Mettez ça ce soir dans votre jus de citrouille.

- Et si on ne veut pas être touchées ? demanda Lily.

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas obligées de le faire, mais dans ce cas, tout le mondre croira que vous êtes les Maraudeurs, et puis vous verrez bien, nous aussi on le fera, dit Sirius.

- D'accord, répondit Nesra, pour couper aux hésitations de Lily, mais il faut y aller, il nous reste cinq minutes avant le début du cours de Sortilèges.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment et coururent jusqu'à leur salle de cours.

La journée passa rapidement et les Maraudeurs attendaient le soir avec impatience. Juste avant le dîner, James se rendit avec Sirius et Remus à la cuisine pour glisser la potion dans tous les plats et boissons. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient déjà installés à leur table dans la grande salle. Lorsque la nourriture apparut, ils se gardèrent de manger quoi que ce soit et vidèrent discrètement leurs fioles dans leurs verres. Harry lança un sort et une musique rententit dans la salle.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs commencèrent alors à danser et chanter, même Dumbledore n'avait pas échappé au sort, et était affublé d'un costume de canard jaune fluo avec une casquette rose et une foulard vert.

« C'est la danse des canards... », tout Poudlard se baissait en cadence, à la plus grande joie des Maraudeurs. La musique stoppa soudainement et seules Lily et Nesra continuèrent à danser. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur elles. Quand elles reprirent conscience, elle se regardèrent et rougirent fortement avant de se tourner vers les garçons. Autour d'eux, les réactions étaient partagées entre le rire et la colère, et la plupart hésitaient encore à choisir quand des lettres se formèrent dans l'air :

« Nous espérons que cette blague restera dans les annales, au moins, elle aura eu le mérite de vous toucher tous, pour une fois ! Dansez bien et coin coin ! Les Maraudeurs »

Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

- J'apprécie en effet que vous ayez, pour une fois, étendu votre blague au lieu de vous limiter à vos cibles habituelles, qui semblaient être les Serpentards. Je vais même garder ce costume et l'accrocher dans mon bureau ! Sur ce, bon appétit !

Et sans rien dire d'autre, il se rassit et continua à manger.

Lily et Nesra, pendant se temps, incendiaient les garçons :

- Nan mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? vociférait Lily.

- Chut, on vous a fait confiance, non ? Alors on reglera nos comptes plus tard, d'accord ? dit James avec malice.

Lily lui adressa un regard noir et se leva, accompagnée de Nesra. Elles partirent se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande. Nesra prenait beaucoup mieux la blague des garçons que Lily, qui n'acceptait pas qu'ils aient pu les ridiculiser ainsi devant toute l'école. Elle tentait donc de ramener son amie à de meilleurs sentiments, notamment vis à vis de James.

- Lily, ils devaient bien se venger ! Après ce qu'ils ont subi ce matin, on savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à des représailles.

- Oui, mais ils auraient pu au moins le faire en privé ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'inviter tout Poudlard à leur vengeance, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais ils ne savent pas qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance Lily, tenta d'expliquer Nesra, ils pensent juste que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Lily avait repris ses vociférations. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit ce qu'elle aurait à dire, Nesra se tut, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder pendant le discours de Lily.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle s'aperçut que son amie avait enfin fini de hurler. Elle réussit à parler calmement avec elle et la convainquit qu'il ne servirait à rien de répondre à leur blague. Sur ces sages pensées, elles rejoignirent la salle commune. À l'intérieur, tout le monde parlait de la blague des Maraudeurs, en ce demandant comment ils avaient bien pu réussir à ensorceler tout le monde (et surtout Dumbledore, renchérit un petit première année qui pensait encore que les professeurs étaient des être infaillibles et qui ne pouvaient être sujet à aucune plaisenterie). Elles prirent la direction du dortoir des garçons, se doutant bien qu'ils s'y trouveraient, ce qui était en effet le cas.

Elles firent semblant de bouder un peu, juste pour le principe, mais participèrent ensuite activement à la conversation. Comme tout le monde était fatigué, il ne veillèrent pas très tard.

Les journées suivantes passèrent rapidement, Harry et Nesra avaient pris leurs marques dans Poudlard et s'étaient parfaitement intégrés chez les Gryffondors. Aucun incident notable ne vint perturber la semaine, si ce n'est un petit duel avec les Serpentards (remporté d'ailleurs facilement par les Gryffondors) et l'annonce des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

James avait en effet décidé de faire passer les essais pendant le week end qui arrivait, le samedi après midi. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le terrain ce jour là, des Gryffondors, mais aussi les joueurs des autres équipes qui voulaient voir leurs futurs adversaires.

Toute l'équipe des Gryffondors était présente, James avait déjà annoncé aux autres qu'il prendrait sans doute Harry comme attrapeur et Nesra comme poursuiveuse. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passa, car les jumeaux Gwent'hal étaient vraiment au dessus du lot. Pour le poste de gardien, James choisit un Weasley nommé Andy de troisième année (« Ils sont vraiment très fort au Quidditch ceux là, dès qu'il y en a un qui rentre à Gryffondor, il est toujours pris dans l'équipe », commenta un cinquième année).

James avait aussitôt fixé les jours d'entraînement : ce serait le mardi et le vendredi, après les cours.

- Et aussi le samedi de temps en temps, avant un match important par exemple, avait-il ajouté. La Coupe sera à nous cette année, et on va s'entraîner dur pour la garder, avait-il conclu. Et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, il peut partir tout de suite.

Comme personne n'avait répondu, il s'était contenté de leur souhaiter une bonne fin de journée, et il était parti rejoindre Lily...

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

laissez une review pour me dire si vous trouvez ça génialissime, ou alors potable, ou alors horriblement mal écrit (mais si vous me dites ça, vous n'aurez pas le droit à la suitemmm niark niark, je suis une sadique )

lou35


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou!!!

D'abord, merci à tous les reviewers!! Ensuite, jusque là, j'avias quelques chapitres d'avance, et plus là. Enfin, ce chapitre et plus court que les derniers (6 pages seulement).

Bonne Lecture à tous!!!

lou35

* * *

Avant de commencer, quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : Lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

blablabla : paroles prononcées en elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Match de Quidditch et Nuit Magique**

Les semaines avaient passé, et on se trouvait maintenant à la veille du premier match de la saison. C'était Gryffondor qui ouvrait la marche en affrontant Serpentard. _Comme d'habitude_, pensa Harry. James les avait entraîné durement et ils étaient prêts pour la victoire.

Ce soir-là, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande après le dîner, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement. Lily s'appuyait sur James et lui donnait toutes sortes de recommendations pour le lendemain : elle n'était jamais rassurée à l'idée de le voir monter sur un balai, surtout s'ils devaient affronter les Serpentards, qui n'étaient pas renommés pour leur grand fair-play.

Harry et Remus parlaient de choses ''plus élaborées'' : depuis que Harry était officiellement au courant de la condition de lycantrope de Remus, ils parlaient souvent de la législation concernant ces derniers, et ils étaient quasiment intarissables lorsqu'ils commençaient sur ce sujet.

Sirius et Nesra, eux, parlaient de Quidditch, de blagues, bref, d'un peu de tous les sujets. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces dernières semaines, et tout le monde s'accordaient à dire qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Remus avait encore en tête son pari avec Harry à ce propos.

Peter, lui, était plongé dans un livre qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Il n'aimait pas Harry et Nesra, et il sentait bien que c'était réciproque, même si Nesra faisait plus d'efforts que son frère pour le cacher. Depuis leur arrivée, il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans le groupe : il participait toujours aux blagues et aux discussions, bien sûr, mais pas de la même manière qu'avant, et il détestait cela. Il avait donc choisi de s'enfermer dans les livres, et il s'isolait de plus en plus, passant beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque.

Ils se séparèrent vers onze heures, car James tenait à ce qu'ils soient en forme pour le lendemain. En rentrant dans la salle commune, il força d'ailleurs tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe à aller se coucher, et avant de monter dans son dortoir, il chargea Remus, Lily et Peter (qui n'avaient pas de match et donc restaient encore un peu) de vérifier que tout le monde soit bien au lit.

Une fois au lit, James s'endrormit rapidement, comme Sirius. Harry n'y parvenait pas et ''papota'' donc avec sa soeur pendant un petit bout de temps : il ne ''raccrocha'' la connexion télépathique qu'une heure et demi plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était frais et dispo. Mais Nesra et Andy étaient très nerveux et ils ne pouvaient rien avaler. Harry et Sirius s'occupèrent de Nesra tandis que Ann (poursuiveuse), Josh (batteurs) et James motivaient Andy. James se leva, donnant le signal du départ à ses joueurs et ils sortirent de la salle sous les encouragements de la plupart de leurs condisciples.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, ils se changèrent et James leur fit le fameux discours d'encouragement des capitaines :

- Bon, ben, je vous l'ai déjà répété je ne sais pas combien de fois, il faut qu'on gagne la coupe. Ce qui implique donc, comme vous le savez tous, qu'on gagne TOUS nos matchs, sans exception. Donc on va sortir, et on va écraser les Serpentards, c'est une question d'honneur, les Lions battent les Serpents, j'en fait d'ailleurs une affaire personnelle. Jouez comme vous l'avez fait pendant les entraînements, et on les battera. Donnez vous encore plus, et on les retrouvera pour troubles psychologiques à Ste Mangouste dès ce soir, ok ?

Toute l'équipe acquiesca et ils entrèrent dans le stade gonflés à bloc.

Le présentateur était un Poufsoufle de nom de McMillian. Il était plutôt impartial dans ses commentaires, ce qui changeait de Lee Jordan, pensait Harry.

L'équipe joua un match formidable, sans se faire mener une seule fois, et ils remportèrent finalement la victoire 350 à 150, après un piqué vertigineux de Harry pour récupérer le vif.

Comme prévu une fête eut lieu le soir même dans la salle des Gryffondors. Sirius et James s'étaient rendus en cachette à Pré au Lard et en avaient ramené un nombre impressionant de Bierraubeurre. Tous les Gryffondors étaient présents, et Harry avait gardé avec lui le Vif, qu'ils accrochèrent dans la salle commune. Jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, ils dansèrent, buvèrent, firent la fête. Mais McGonagall surgit en chemise de nuit à carreaux écossais et mit fin à la joie générale en envoyant tout le monde au lit.

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et les jumeaux, ainsi que quelques autres qui tenaient à continuer se rendirent discrètement dans la Salle sur Demande, et la fête repartit de plus belle. Nesra se rapprochait de plus en plus de Sirius, et quand la musique s'éteint, ils restèrent tous les deux dans leur coin pendant que les autres se regroupaient dans un bout de la salle.

- Regardez moi ces deux là, lança James. J'aurais du lancer un pari !

- Et bien moi j'ai fait, dit Harry, et je suis en train de la gagner, pas vrai Remus ?

- Oui, je crois que je vais devoir m'avouer vaincu, sauf si on dit que la fête s'est fini quand la musique s'est arrêtée. Dans ce cas, tu as perdu !

- Quel était le pari ? demanda Josh, le deuxième batteur de l'équipe.

- J'avais parié avec Remus que Nesra et Sirius sortiraient ensemble avant la fin de la fête de la victoire du premier match de Quidditch... expliqua Harry.

- Oui, en effet, ça dépend du sens du mot fête, dit Josh

- Et vous avez parié ça quand ? demanda James d'un air intéressé.

- Le soir où j'ai perdu mon précédent pari, répondit Remus. Il continua ses explications pour répondre à James qui avait à présent l'air très intéressé. Avec Sirius, j'avait parié que ça vous prendrait plus d'un mois à Lily et à toi de vous mettre ensemble.

- Vous aviez pris un pari sur ça ? s'indigna James.

- Comme la moitié de Poudlard si j'ai bien compris, s'exclafa Harry.

- Mais pour revenir à Sirius et Nesra, ils ne se sont pas encore embrassés, fit remarqué Peter, tu vas sans doute perdre ton pari !

- Peter, avant de parler, renseignes toi, dit froidement Harry en lui montrant d'un signe de tête l'endroit où étaient sa soeur et Sirius.

En effet, Nesra et Sirius étaient en train de s'embrasser, ce qui provoqua les applaudissements de leurs amis, qui s'y attendaient tous depuis le début de l'année. Il faut quand même que je demande à Sirius si c'est juste une aventure ou pas, parce qu'il n'est sorti avec aucune fille depuis le début de l'année, et ça c'est bizarre, pensa James. Harry partit s'assoir à côté de sa soeur et commença :

- Bon Sirius, maintenant que tu sors avec elle, t'as interêt à être clean : tu lui apportes le petit dèj au lit quand elle te le demande, tu lui obéis, tu as interdiction de parler à une autre fille qu'elle, sauf Lily, tu n'as même pas le droit de les regarder, rien. Si je vois un seul regard, ça ira mal pour toi.

Les autres, qui les avaient rejoints, éclatèrent de rire au discours de Harry. Ils guettaient tous la réaction de Sirius, et elle ne les déçut pas. Il affichait un air d'incompréhension total, et avait les yeaux équarquillés, se demandant si Harry était sérieux ou pas. C'est en le voyant rire qu'il compris, et il éclata à son tour.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête, rigola Nesra, vraiment, c'était hilarant, on aurait du prendre une photo !

- Très drôle Harry. Et je te promets que je ne draguerai pas McGo, ça sera dur pour elle, mais elle devra se passer de moi.

À ces mots, les rires repartirent de plus belle, et la musique aussi. Harry en profita pour faire remarquer à Remus qu'il était un bien piètre parieur puisqu'il venait à nouveau de perdre son pari. Remus, beau joueur, ne lui répliqua rien du tout, se contentant, dans un élan de maturité incroyable, de lui tirer la langue.

Une heure plus tard, fatigués, ils regagnèrent tous leurs dortoirs. Enfin, presque tous, car James laissa partir Lily et attrapa Sirius au passage.

- Je te l'emprunte, dit-il à Nesra, tu n'as qu'à aller l'attendre dans la salle commune, on en aura pas pour longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cornedrue ?

- Ben, je voudrais savoir : tu n'es sorti avec aucune fille depuis le début de l'année, pas une seule ! C'est Nesra qui t'a tapé dans l'oeil ?

- En quelque sorte. Je sais que je m'étais promis de ne jamais plus tomber amoureux, mais depuis que je l'ai vu dans le train... Et plus ça va, plus je me sens bien avec elle. On s'entend super bien ! Je crois que je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

- En train ? Moi j'dirais que t'es carrément amoureux d'elle. Ben mon vieux, les deux plus célèbres séducteurs sont casés ! Je sens que ça va faire du bruit !

- Oui, comme dirait Lily, nos fan-clubs vont être déçus.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis partir rejoindre les autres, avant d'aller se coucher, très fatigués.

Le lendemain se passa au bord du lac, à faire leurs devoirs, sous l'impulsion de Lily. En effet, les devoirs avaient tendance à s'accumuler, surtout pour Harry et Nesra, qui étaient occupés quatre soirs dans la semaine, à cause de leurs entraînements avec Kushumaï et ceux de Quidditch. Lily et Remus les aidaient de leur mieux, mais ils restaient souvent veiller dans la salle commune jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit pour boucler tous ce que leur demandaient leurs professeurs.

Kushumaï les avait dispensés de devoirs, estimant qu'ils avaient déjà assez à faire avec leurs entraînements. Ils en revenaient souvent exténués, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, tant elle les faisait travailler. Ils avaient énormément progressé, alternant occlumencie et duels. Ils menaient à présent leurs duels pendant près de quarante minutes sans donner de signe de fatigue. La présence s'était manifestée une ou deux fois, mais depuis, Kushumaï, estimant qu'il serait plus profitable pour eux d'avancer magiquement plutôt que de trouver qui prenait le contrôle des pouvoirs de son élèves, avait rapidement décidé de mettre en place une bulle de protection, interdisant toute intrusion, aussi bien physique que psychique. Harry et Nesra n'arrivaient toujours pas à se départager en duel, et le vainqueur était souvent celui qui fatiguait le moins, leur apprenant ainsi l'économie d'énergie et de magie. Elle les avait avertis qu'avant Noël, ils commenceraient à étudier les duels elfiques. Cela pourrait leur servir pour leur affrontement avec Voldemort, créant ainsi un effet de surprise, tout en leur permettant d'enchaîner rapidement sans perdre de magie.

Une semaine avant Halloween, au cours du dîner, Dumbledore se leva.

- Chers élèves. Ce début d'année est passé rapidement et nous voici déjà à Holloween. Pour fêter ce jour spécial, les cours seront annulés et il y aura une sortie au Pré au Lard, même pour les premières et deuxièmes années. Le soir, vos préfets et préfets en chef se chargeront d'organiser un bal costumé. Vous êtes donc conviés à leur donner des idées pour l'organisation de la soirée ! Je vais vous laisser manger maintenant, bon appétit à tous !

Un brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt dans la salle, tous les élèves commentaient la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Les premières et les deuxièmes années étaient très excités à l'idée de pouvoir aller au Pré-au-Lard; et le reste pensait aux costumes qu'ils allaient pouvoir porter lors du bal costumé. Seuls les préfets échappaient à la joie générale : en effet, ils savaient qu'ils allaient être surchargés à cause de l'organisation de l'événement. Lily et l'autre préfet en chef décidèrent aussitôt d'organiser une réunion après le repas, pour tout préparer.

Lily et Remus revinrent de la réunion à minuit, exténués, mais avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous rend de si bonne humeur ? demanda James

- Vous le découvrirez vendredi prochain, pour Halloween, répondit Lily.

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez rien nous dire ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Eh non, rien ne sortira de notre bouche, ça sera une surprise. De toute manière, il y aura plein d'affiches partout demain matin, Amos a dit qu'il s'en occuperait avant d'aller se coucher.

- Amos ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Nesra.

- Amos Diggory. C'est le préfet en chef, et il est à Poufsouffle. On a créé une affiche et il a dit qu'il la dupliquerait et l'afficherait dans les couloirs et les salles communes cette nuit, avec quelques autres préfets.

- Donc on peut aller se coucher ? bailla Harry. Parce que j'ai beaucoup de sommeil en retard, donc j'aimerai bien y aller.

- J'ai envie d'aller me balader un peu, fit Nesra, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ?

- Non, là, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir p'tite soeur, surtout si je veux être capable de montrer une figure attentive demain !

- Mais on est samedi ! Il n'y a pas de cours, pas d'entraînement de Quidditch, rien !

- Peut être, mais une tonne de devoirs à faire, et moi, j'ai besoin de dormir, pas comme toi. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Oui, je sais. Sirius, tu m'accompagnes ou tu va te coucher ?

- Ben, si tu fais ces yeux là, je vais t'accompagner. Allez viens, oh James, je peux t'emprunter tu sais quoi, au cas où Rusard traînerait dans le coin ?

- Oui, vas-y, elle est dans ma valise.

Il monta les escaliers et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui, à demain les autres !

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et prirent la direction du parc. Au milieu du hall, ils croisèrent miss Ronchon, la chatte de Rusard, elle les renifla un peu mais Nesra la caressa et elle disparut comme par magie.

- Tu viens de réaliser un exploit, souffla Sirius, personne n'avait jamais réussi à amadouer miss Ronchon.

- Les animaux m'aiment bien en général, expliqua-t-elle. _Et ils aiment bien les Elfes, qui sont leurs protecteurs surtout Heureusement que Nymphéa m'a appris ses trucs, pensa-t-elle._

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du château, ne voulant pas être visibles des fenêtres, et ils se retrouvèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Tu veux y rentrer ? Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est une forêt, pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Viens alors, suis moi. Je la connais bien.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin et s'enfonçèrent dans la forêt. Nesra retrouvait des sensations familières : marcher sans faire craquer de branches, sans bruit, en harmonie avec la forêt. Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, et quelle ne furent pas leur surprise quand ils aperçurent un troupeau de licornes !

- Reste un peu en retrait, les licornes préfèrent les filles, souffla Nesra en s'avançant vers le mâle du troupeau.

-.Attends, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Chut ! Laisse moi faire, et tu pourras les toucher !

Elle s'approcha du mâle dominateur du troupeau et lui parla doucement en elfique. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'inclina devant lui et attendit, tenant la révérence. Sirius n'en cru pas ses yeux : le mâle répondit à son salut et s'inclina à son tour. Elle s'avança alors et le caressa, continuant à lui parler en elfique. Le mâle hennit et le reste du troupeau entoura Nesra. Un petit poulain s'approcha d'elle, elle commença à le caresser puis le prit dans ses bras.

- Sirius, approche toi du troupeau et incline toi comme je l'ai fait.

Il suivit à la lettre les instructions de son amie et, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, la licorne s'inclina. Voyant que son ami avait été accepté, elle s'approcha de lui et lui montra comment caresser le petit qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Elle le reposa à terre et glissa à Sirius :

- Reste là à le caresser, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Elle sortit de la clairière, se transforma en phénix et revint se poser sur la corne du mâle.

Sirius était ébahi : il était dans la forêt interdite, avec un troupeau de licorne et un phénix. Quel dommage que Nesra ne voit pas cela ! D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Il voulu se lever pour aller la chercher, mais le phénix vint se poser sur son épaule et lui ''parla'' : un chant mélodieux retentit et il se blottit contre lui. Après être resté quelques minutes dans cette position, il s'envola. Nesra apparut quelques secondes après qu'il eut disapru.

- Nesra, tu viens de louper un phénix, il était magnifique et il...

- Je sais, j'ai tout vu de là où j'étais, mais je n'ai pas voulu revenir, j'avais peur de le faire partir. Il a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup ! Il est resté contre toi pendant un petit bout de temps dis donc !

- Oui, c'était merveilleux !

- Tu as eu de la chance dis donc, les phénix sont très rares. Avec Harry, on en a un, mais on évite de trop le dire. Il s'appelle Fumseck. Je propose qu'on revienne de temps en temps, comme ça, on pourra revoir les licornes et peut être le phénix. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles sont magnifiques ?

- Si ! C'est étrange comme elles t'ont accepté ! Ce petit poulain que tu as porté, qu'il était beau !

Ils parlèrent encore et encore, et finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans la clairière. Le soleil les réveilla vers 8 heures. Les licornes s'étaient approchées d'eux durant la nuit, les maintenant au chaud.

- Bonjour toi, fit Sirius. Bien dormi ?

- Mmmh, tu es très confortable ! dit-elle en rigolant. Par contre, j'ai un peu froid, donc ça te dirait pas de rentrer ? Surtout que les autres vont se demander où on est passé et on va s'en prendre plein la gueule.

- Oui, James va me harceler ! On y va ?

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Là, il sortit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait pris dans la valise de James et ils se cachèrent dessous pour remonter dans la salle commune. Il était encore tôt et la plupart des élèves étaient encore au lit. Ils montèrent donc dans leurs dortoirs respectifs avec l'intention de se glisser sous leurs couettes sans que personne ne remarque leur absence. Pour Nesra, la chose fut facile, car Lily dormait, mais Sirius, par contre, trouva son dortoir en éveil.

- Sirius ! Alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien ! On est sorti dans le parc, on s'est posé un petit moment et on a fini par s'endormir.

- Oui oui, bien sûr ! fit James avec un clin d'oeil.

- J'demanderai à ma soeur, on verra bien si elle dit la même chose que toi !

- Demande mon vieux, demande ! Mais si ça vous dérange pas, on s'est endormi assez tard, donc je voudrais aller me coucher.

Il tira les rideaux de son lit pendant que les autres continuaient à parler.

Nesra partit elle aussi se coucher, et tous les deux se réveillèrent aux alentours de midi. Ils rejoignirent alors leurs amis dans la salle commune. Le sujet de discussion était « Le bal d'Halloween », comme ils s'en rendirent compte rapidement.

- Bon Lily, tu vas nous dire ce que tu nous cachait hier soir et qui te rendait de si bonne humeur ? demanda Nesra.

- Et bien, vu que tu es une lève-tard, je vais te dire tout ce qui est pourtant placardé sur les murs de l'école. Comme Dumbledore l'a annoncé, ce sera un bal costumé. Avec les autres préfets, on a décidé qu'on imposerait aucun thème précis : tu peux te déguiser en fée, en vampire, en égyptienne, bref, comme tu veux. Les gens devront voter pour choisir la reine et le roi de la soirée, un peu comme les bals moldus américains, et ils recevront un prix, mais ça, c'est une surprise. Sinon, il n'y a pas grand chose. Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir que ce soit les filles qui invitent les garçons, ça aurait mis du piment mais bon...

- Et sinon, les cours seront bien annulés ? Et il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui, sauf que si tous les élèves de Poudlard sont là bas en même temps, ça sera dur de trouver un bon costume...

- Déjà, fit Harry, la première question n'est de savoir quel costume on veut porter, non ?

- Pas forcément, parce que s'il n'y a plus le costume en question, tu seras bien embêté !

- Et bien moi, je sais déjà quel costume je vais porter, et je n'aurais pas besoin de l'acheter en plus ! exulta Nesra.

- Je ne sais pas ce que moi je vais porter mais je paris que je sais ce que toi tu vas porter, dit Harry avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Et je t'interdis de le révéler Harry, sinon tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure, il doit me rester quelques Chatouilleurs là-haut...

- Serait-ce une déclaration de guerre ?

- Et bien... Non, du moins, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné de raison de le faire...

- Dans ce cas... Alors vous tous, ouvrez vos oreilles, Nesra portera un costume de...

- Harry !

- ... d'Elfe ! termina victorieusement son frère.

- Et bien, tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras, fais attention à ta douche grand frère, tu risques d'avoir de mauvaises surprises !

- Je proteste, fit James, si tu t'en prends à la douche d'Harry, tu t'en prends à notre douche !

- Et ? demanda Nesra d'un air peu inquiété.

- Tu t'en prends donc à notre dortoir, et nous aussi on rejoint la guerre.

- Dans ce cas, je trouverai ça injuste que Nesra se retrouve seule façe à vous. À une contre cinq, vous l'accuseriez de tricher chaque fois qu'elle vous ridiculiserait... Je vais l'aider, comme ça, on vous humiliera à 2, ontervint Lily.

- Deux filles contre cinq garçons. Ça m'a l'air très inégal tout ça, fit Remus.

- Oui, déjà avec une fille vous aviez du souci à vous faire, mais alors si on est deux... completa Nesra.

Et sur ces paroles, elles se rendirent à la salle sur demande pour préparer leur plan d'attaque.

_Une nouvelle guerre commence, pensa Nesra. La guerre des blagues mettra Poudlard sans dessus dessous..._


	13. Chapitre 12

Coucou tout le monde!!

D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai appris à mes dépends que la terminale S n'était pas une promenade de santé et qu'il allait falloir que j'apprenne à travailler... Dur dur pour moi...

Bref, voici le chapitre 12, il est assez (très) court, il représente un sorte de pause dans le récit, comme vous allez vous en apercevoir très vite...

Donc voilà, j'essaierai de poster la suite dans pas trop lontemps!!!

Je tenais aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, ça fait vraiment trè plaisir et ça motive vraiment...

* * *

Avant de commencer, quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : Lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

blablabla : paroles prononcées en elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Pause sur les Gryffondors**

Depuis que les filles avaient déclaré la guerre aux Maraudeurs, Poudlard était des plus agité. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une blague ne frappe l'un des deux groupes. Chaque matin, ils arrivaient avec des cheveux colorés, des nez comme des groins de cochons, d'énormes boutons, des habits farfelus, et bien d'autres choses encore, et tout cela sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore, qui laissait faire les élèves, et ceux, à la fois amusés et soulagés des Serpentard, qui n'avait plus eu à se plaindre d'une seule blague des Maraudeurs ces dernières semaines. A vrai dire, ces derniers jours, aucune des blagues n'avait été signé du nom des Maraudeurs, et tout le monde se demandait ce que cela signifiait. La ''guerre'' gagnait du terrain au fil du temps et il n'était pas rare, certains matins, de voir que toute la table des Gryffondors ainsi que quelques Serdaigles et Pouffsoufles avaient une apparence ou présentaient des symptômes inquiétants.

La joie régnait dans le château. Même Peeves avait cessé ses blagues et se présentait maintenant comme l'arbitre officiel de la guerre. Les professeurs avaient, eux aussi, décidé de prendre part à l'excitation inhabituelle en lançant des paris sur les gagnants (les professeurs féminins misant évidemment sur les filles tandis que les professeurs masculins misaient sur les garçons).

C'est donc dans une atmosphère plutôt bon enfant qu'arriva le soir d'Halloween. Filles et garçons avaient momentanément oublié leur affrontement et se préparaient activement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Nesra avait pris dans sa valise son habit de cérémonie elfique et s'habillait en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Elle portait une longue robe en lin, ajustée à la taille et très évasée en bas, dans des tons assortis à ses yeux. Les manches s'évasaient elles aussi sur les poignets. Pour compléter le tout, elle avait décidé de boucler ses cheveux et de les retenir grâce à une ancienne coiffure elfique : une sorte de diadème, mais fait de fils de lin, dans lequel elle entremêlait ses cheveux, les faisant ainsi tenir en place.

Lily, elle, avait choisi de se déguiser en ange : elle portait une robe ample qui luib allait à merveille, et avait réussi grâce à un ingénieux sortilège d'illusion, à créer des ailes et une auréole. Contrairement à Nesra, elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les avait relelvé en demi-queue.

James s'était décidé pour un costume de démon (pour aller avec Lily) mais vu à la façon moldue, c'est à dire en rouge avec des petites cornes sur le haut de sa tête. Sirius, lui, avait demandé de l'aide à Nesra pour choisir son costume, et après moults discussions, elle avait accepté de lui prêter un costume elfique, cédant à l'argument imparable selon Sirius « Imagine qu'il y ait un elfe dans la salle, il pourrait en profiter pour te draguer !!!! » (quoi que d'après Rémus qui avait assité à la conversation, elle ai plutôt cédé pour avoir la paix). Le dit Remus, qui allait au bal avec une Gryffondor de leur année nommée Ashley, avait décidé de chercher du côté des contes et avait opté pour un costume de roi. (1) Enfin, Peter, avait tout bonnement décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas.

--------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------

- Mais enfin Peter, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul dans la salle commune ! s'exclama James.

- Si ! Et de toute manière, je n'ai pas de cavalière, répliqua le concerné.

- La poufsouffle là, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Euh Olga ? Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais y aller avec elle, demanda Sirius.

- Peter, allez, arrête de faire ton idiot, trouve toi une fille et viens. Tu vois pas que tu embêtes le monde là, statua Harry

- Nan, c'est toi qui m'embêtes là, je t'ai rien demandé !

- Je t'embête ! Et bien je me casse, sale rat ! Tu viens Nesra ?

- Harry, fit-elle sur un ton de reproches. Tu exagères. Désolé Peter, mais bon, je suis quand même d'accord avec mon frère, trouves toi une fille et viens, ajouta-t-elle en se levant à la suite de son frère.

- Vous voyez, eux, ils ne m'aiment pas. Et depuis qu'ils sont là, on n'entend plus parler que d'eux. Nesra par ci, Nesra par là, Harry par-ci, Harry par-là. Vous leur avez dit pour les Maraudeurs, alors qu'on avait juré de ne le dire à personne. Lily encore, ça passe, mais eux ! EUX ! Je ne veux plus les voir...

- Peter ! s'étaient écriées 3 voix en même temps. Et bien nous on ne te reconnaît plus ! Où est passé notre bon vieux Peter ? Effectivement, depuis que Harry et Nesra sont arrivés, tu n'es plus toi même !

- Tu sais quoi Peter, ajouta Sirius, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie, et bien je crois que tu es jaloux !

- Quoi ?!?!?!

- Oui, tu es jaloux. Parce que tu ne supportes pas que les choses puissent changer. Et là, tu te rends compte que les choses changent. Et tu détestes ça. Alors si tu ne veux pas venir au bal parce que tu ne veux pas être avec eux, dis le franchement. Mais assumes tes choix.

--------------------------------------------Fin du flash back------------------------------------------

Depuis cet échange, il y avait comme un froid entre James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Remus tentait tant bien que mal d'arranger les choses mais sans succès. Harry et Nersa, bien qu'ils soient conscients d'ête à l'origine du problème, n'avaient rien fait pour améliorer la situation. Ils en avaient longuement parlé et avaient décidé, que, pour ne pas changer le passé, ils se devaient de continuer ainsi.

---------------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------

(NdA : toute la conversation se passe un soir, par télépathie, mais pour ne pas alourdir, je vais enlever les §...)

- Harry, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aider Remus à arranger les choses avec Peter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que c'est peut être nous qui avons été à l'origine de la mort de nos parents...

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Depuis notre arrivée, Peter s'éloigne des autres. C'est sans doute à ce moment là qu'il a été recruté par Voldemort.

- Oh non ! Tu veux dire que, en nous rapprchant de nos parents, nous avons...

- ... envoyé Peter chez les Mangemorts. C'est la seule explication possible à son revirement.

- Alors Harry, on doit continuer. Nous ne devons pas changer le passé, nous devons faire en sorte que Peter trahissent nos parents, quoi qu'il nous en coûte.

- Tu veux laisser faire ? Tu veux les laisser mourir ? Tu veux me condamner à aller chez les Dursley ? Et toi chez les Elfes ? Oui, c'est vrai, tu as passé du bon temps là bas, contrairement à moi qui ai passé 10 années horribles chez les Dursley...

- Harry James Potter ! Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent. Simplement, on ne doit pas changer le passé. Dumbledore nous l'a bien précisé dans sa lettre ! Tu crois que mon enfance a été facile ? J'ai passé 16 ans avec les Elfes. Ils m'ont bien traité, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, jamais eu de famille, de maison à moi, comme tes amis, Dumbledore et Poudlard on du le faire pour toi ! Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, je n'avais jamais passé de temps en compagnie de jeunes de mon âge. J'ai peut être tout eu pour être bien, mais rien pour être heureuse.

Harry avait senti le ton de sa soeur monter au fil de sa tirade. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment rien dit sur sa jeunesse chez les Elfes, et il s'en voulait à présent de ne jamais avoir demandé.

- Nesra, je... je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. C'est que je trouve ça tellement injuste, les voir si pleins de vie, pouvoir les sauver, et ne rien faire, décider de les laisser mourir...

- Si Voldemort ne les tuait pas à Halloween, alors nous n'aurions pas eu le pouvoir de le vaincre, il n'aurait pas été vaincu ce soir là. Et il aurait continué à faire régner la terreur, il aurait peut être tué les Weasley, ou les Granger, ou les Longdubat... Harry, le passé est immuable, et en essayant de le changer, on pourrait faire pire encore.

- Humm. Tu as raison. On va éloigner Peter des autres.

- Oui, mais pas trop longtemps, comme ça, il reviendra et deviendra à nouveau « ami » avec eux, et pourra jouer son rôle d'espion.

- Oui Maman, Harry avait rigolé tout seul.

- Et Rogue ?

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et même si ça me coûte de le dire. Il est presque... sympa ! (2)

Et la conversation avait continué ainsi pendant longtemps.

--------------------------------------------Fin du flash Back-----------------------------------------

En ce soir d'Halloween donc, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus chaudes dans la tour des rouges et or. Cependant, réputation oblige, c'est le sourire au lèvres qu'il descendirent dans la Grande Salle, présentant l'image d'une maison unie pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Quand les Maraudeurs accompagnées de leurs cavalières arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, debout dans l'entrée. En effet, il y avait une sorte de barrière magique, complètement opaque, interdissant à quiconque d'entrer. Dumbledore arriva cinq minutes plus tard et leva le sort d'un coup de baguette. Les élèves purent alors admirer la décoration de la salle. Elle était remplie de citrouilles en tout genres, souriantes, grimaçantes, et certaines très menaçantes qui flottaient au plafond, qui avait pris l'apparence d'une forêt. Nesra se sentait parfaitement heureuse, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la forêt, chez les Elfes, et le regard de Kushumaï, elle aussi habillée avec son costume de cérémonie, paraissait en dire long sur la personne qui avait suggéré la décoration de cette salle. Les élèves rentrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle et prirent place aux petites tables qui avaient remplacé les quatre habituelles tables.

* * *

Voilà, comment vous l'avez trouvé ?? Bien j'espère, sinon laissez moi une review. Et si vous l'avez trouvé bien, laissez m'en une aussi!!!

Lou35

(1) Oui, un roi. En fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui mettre comme costume. Donc imaginez un costume de roi de conte de fée.

(2) J'ai délibérément coupé la conversation lorsqu'ils atteignent le sujet « Rogue » car, après tout, j'ai déjà donné beaucoup plus d'infos que je ne le devais sur tous ces premiers chapitres (notamment l'identité de Kushumaï, la relation entre Nesra et Sirius qui devait prendre plus de temps à se mettre en place, bref, ne vous attendez pas à trop d'informations tout de suite... j'ai le droit de garder mes petits secrets...)


	14. Chapitre 13

Hum... [petite voix triste de personne se rendant à l'échafaud JE SUIS DESOLEE !!!! je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et je vous demande de me pardonner... Entre les privations d'internet, le bac blanc, les devoirs et compagnie... Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire...

Enfin le chapitre 13 est là, sans nom, car je ne lui en ai pas trouvé, si vous avez quelques idées, donnez les moi... J'avais une question très importante pour les prochains chapitres, c'est si cela poserait un problème majeur que je dévoile des éléments se passant dans la septième tome d'Harry Potter. Mettez moi une petite review, car si personne ne prenait la peine de le faire, je considérerais que cela ne pose aucun problème...

Donc voilà, je ne pense pas avoir oublié quoi que ce soit... Ah si ! Bonne Année à tous ! Et Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Avant de commencer, quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : Lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

_**blablabla**_ : sort

_blablabla_ : magie elfique

blablabla : paroles prononcées en elfique

_blablabla_ : pensée d'un personnage

Je rappelle aussi que Harry et Nesra ont un mois d'avance par rapport au futur (ils sont partis en juillet et sont arrivés le 25 août, alors que le temps continuait normalement...)

* * *

Chapitre 13

Les Maraudeurs prirent place autour d'une table pour huit, parfaitement assortis avec leur cavalières et cavaliers respectifs : James et Lily, en ange et démon, Remus et Ashley, une Gryffondor de leur année, en roi et reine de contes, Sirius et Nesra, en elfes, et enfin Harry, avec une Serdaigle de sixième année nommée Yuna, s'était vêtu en Apollon, au plus grand plaisir de la gente féminine, pour aller avec la Diane qu'était Yuna. (Ndla : non, il n'est pas nu... Imaginez un costume de romain, avec une ''jupette'', un torse à moitié découvert et des sandales de cuir, enfin utilisez votre imagination!!!!)

L'ambiance était très détendue, les professeurs ayant aussi décidés de se costumer. Nesra avait remarqué la tenue de cérémonie elfique de Kushumaï, mais ce fut James qui remarqua l'accoutrement étrange des autres membres du corps enseignant. En effet, une McGonagall en Betty Boop, un Flitwick en nain de Blanche Neige, et un Dumbledore en Père Noël, il y avait de quoi attirer l'oeil ! Lily, Harry et Remus expliquèrent patiemment aux autres l'origine des costumes de leurs professeurs et, le cas échéant, d'autres élèves d'orignie moldue. Le bruit s'estompa peu à peu lorsque les élèves remarquèrent que le grand bonhomme à la barbe blanche (autrement dit Dumbledore), avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Mes très chers élèves. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez tous joué le jeu et que la bonne humeur règne en maître ce soir et comme vous l'avez remarqué, les professeurs et moi même avons aussi jugés bon de revêtir nos plus beaux costumes. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle se trouvent une urne, vous pourrez voter pendant toute la soirée pour élire le roi et la reine. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de choisir un couple, par exemple, je vois que miss Evans est ce soir avec mr Potter, et que mlle Gwent'hal est avec mr Black. Vous pouvez voter pour miss Evans et mr Black, ou mlle Gwent'hal et mr Potter... Les votes seront clots à 23h45. Ah et j'oubliais, chacun d'entre vous ne peut voter qu'une fois. Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

Les plats apparurent alors dans les assiettes. Il s'avéra que les elfes s'étaient surpassés pour ce repas. Les mets, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, étaient tous orange et noirs, et de circonstances. Certains, par exemple, avaient l'aspect d'insectes mais étaient en fait de délicieuses pommes de terre. Les conversations allèrent bon train, Harry et Remus tentant, avec succès, d'intégrer leurs calvalières respectives dans un groupe déjà bien soudé. La fin du repas sonna le début du ''bal'' en lui même. Comme lors de la quatrième année d'Harry, il débuta par une valse, ouverte par les deux préfets en chefs, c'est à dire Lily accompargnée de James, et Amos Diggory avec Edna Reeves. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par d'autres couples, mais leur danse prit fin pour laisser la place aux Stranges Brothers, LE groupe à la mode, et la plupart des élèves de l'école s'élancèrent à leur tour sur la piste de danse.

- Pfouh, je n'en peux plus, dit Lily en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, vite imitée par Sirius

- Allez Siri ! Tu ne veux pas danser encore un peu ? On s'amuse bien pourtant !

- Siri ?!?! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Lily, James, Harry, Yuna, Remus et Ashley, qui venaient d'arriver à leur tour.

- Euuuuhh... fit le Siri en question, un peu embarrassé. Nes' je suis désolé mais non.

- C'est bon, intervint James, moi je suis toujours partant pour faire danser les filles.

Et il s'éloigna avec un sourire rassurant pour Lily, mais un clin d'oeil qui ne présageait rien de bon de l'avis de Siri.

- Tu danses bien, la complimenta James.

- Trop bien pour Sirius il faut croire... Mais j'ai épuisé mon jocker, s'il préfère faire face à vos moqueries pour son surnom plutôt que de danser, c'est qu'il doit vraiment en avoir assez !

- C'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de danser autant, d'habitude dans les soirées il passe la plus clair de son temps sur les canapés à... James s'interrompit, se demandant alors si ce qu'il allait dire, à savoir, à emballer le plus de filles possibles, était vraiment une bonne idée.

- A ? continua Nesra, un accent d'interrogation dans la voix

- A ... dormir, acheva précipitament James, à dormir. Tu as sans doute remarqué à quel point il était flemmard ?

- A dormir ? Oui, c'est vrai qu'il dort beaucoup, mais de là à y passer sa soirée !

- Si si si... On fait une pause ?

- D'accord, je vais voir si Harry est en état de venir danser

- Mais tu n'es jamais fatiguée ? s'exclama James surpris.

- Moi ? Je ne dirais pas jamais mais... Je me suis habituée à peu de sommeil, donc j'ai une grande résistance on va dire...

- Ah okay. Bon, lança-t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur tour, puisque tout le monde est là, je vous préviens, Nesra est in-fa-ti-gable. Alors bonne chance à celui qui prend le relais...

- Y'en a un qui vient danser avec moi ??? Allez les mecs, soyez sympa... Siri ?

- Non ! Hors de question, j'ai donné !

Un coup d'oeil vers Remus lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas non plus disposé à l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry, qui se leva en soupirant.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord... Mais je te préviens pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Je reviens, fit il à l'attention de Yuna.

Et ils se fondirent parmis les danseurs, pour se faire rapidement une place au milieu de la piste. Les Strange Brothers commencèrent à jouer un rock endiablé, et les deux jumeaux, parfaitement synchro et ayant une totale confiance l'un en l'autre, se lancèrent dans une magnifique démonstration de rock acrobatique (Ndla : j'adoooore le rock, surtout acrobatique... Je sais que Harry n'a pas vraiment eu de temps pour apprendre à le danser, mais on va faire comme si...). Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au centre de tous les regards et, très vite, plus aucun danseur ne les entourait, chacun regardant la facilité décncertante et la vitesse à laquelle ils enchaînaient les figures. A la fin de la chanson, ils eurent droit à une ovation (Harry eut même un sourire de Rogue qui, habillé en vampire, regardait la scène) et ragagnèrent rapidement leur table.

- Woaw, fit Lily, je ne savais pas que vous dansiez comme ça !

- Oui, renchérit Siri, vous étiez géniaux, vraiment, où avez vous apprit à danser comme ça ?

Il y eu un instant de blanc pendant lequel Harry et Nesra utilisèrent leur connexion mentale pur trouver une excuse appropriée, puis Nesra lâcha d'un air peiné « Avec nos parents » ce qui refroidit considérablement l'atmosphère.

Ce fut Harry qui relança la conversation en demandant l'heure

- 23h35, lui répondit Ashley.

- Oh mince, je n'ai pas été voté encore ! Zut !

- Moi non plus, clamèrent d'une même voix toutes les personnes présentes.

- Bon bah on y va tous alors, on se dépêche.

A minuit pile, Dumbledore réclama le silence :

« Bien, j'ai pu voir que vous vous étiez bien amusés, donc je vous demande d'applaudir les Stranges Brothers... Merci maintenant, avant que vous alliez vous coucher [ooooooooo donc avant que vous alliez TOUS vous couchez [regard insistant vers la table des Maraudeurs nous allons vous donner les résultats du vote. Le couple de la soirée est donc... Mr Potter et Miss Evans ! Ah quel charmant couple dire que l'année dernière encore... [regard nostalgique du vieux sénile qui paraît se perdre dans ses pensées, et dont le regard se pose sur Harry et Nesra. Bien bien, donc puisque vous avez été élus démocratiquement, je vous annonce que vous avez gagné le droit de... le droit de... Et bien c'est une bonne question, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi mais je vous le ferais savoir... [rire général devant cette nouvelle marque flagrante d'incompétence du directeur. Ah si, vous avez le droit à une boîte chacun de bonbons au citron [redoublement des rires, sauf Harry qui prend à son tour un air nostalgique Vous viendrez me voir, je vous la donnerais. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous... »

- Des bonbons au citron ! Et bien vieux, quelle chance tu as ! fit Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

- Oui, rajouta Nesra, qui était dans le même état que son petit copain, en tout cas Lily, si tu n'en veux pas, je les mangerai avec joie ! J'adore les citrons et j'adore les bonbons !

Et le petit groupe remonta en rigolant dans la Salle Commune, pas du tout décidé à dormir.

- Si on allait dans la Salle sur Demande, proposa James, on pourrait continuer la fête là bas. J'ai quelques réserves de Bièraubeurre.

- Bonne idée, aquiesca Remus. Yuna, tu viens ? demanda-t-il à le jeune Serdaigle qui était restée avec eux.

Un peu étonnée par la proposition, elle accepta néanmoins et se retrouva avec les Maraudeurs ainsi qu'une grande partie des Gryffondors de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Vers deux heures du matin, alors que la fête battait son plein, Sirius s'approcha de Nesra, avec la ferme intention de la séparer de son frangin.

- Nes', ça te dirait de sortir et d'aller faire un tour dehors ? On pourrait retourner là où on était la dernière fois, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille

- Oh oui, bonne idée, mais d'abord on se change, j'y tiens beaucoup à ces costumes.

- D'accord j'en profiterais pour récupérer tu sais quoi.

- Oui oh attends je dois demander un truc à Harry. Harry ? fit elle en s'éloignant vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère.

- Oui ?

- Euuuh, tu me prends dans tes bras ?

- Quoi ? commença-t-il d'un air surpris, mais il se reprit très vite en voyant l'air de sa soeur.

§ - Harry, tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée de dire à Sirius qu'on est des animagus ? Enfin, pas des phénix, mais leur dire qu'on est des hermines ? §

§ - Euh Nesra, le dire à Sirius, ça implique le dire à James, Lily et Remus...§

§ - Oui, je sais... C'est pas grave, je ne lui dirais rien §

§ - Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Dis lui qu'on est des hermines tous les deux, et qu'on l'est devenu par nécessité... Tu es très douée pour inventer des histoires. Et on servira la même aux autres après... Et comme ça, ça évitera qu'ils se doutent que nous sommes des phénix... §

§ - Chouette ! Je t'adore... En plus, vu qu'ils ne nous ont pas dit qu'ils étaient animagus, peut être qu'ils nous le diront... §

§ - Vas y parce que Sirius me fait les gros yeux...§

Une demi-heure plus tard (après s'être fait courser par Rusard) ils étaient dans le parc et ils prirent la direction de la forêt interdite. Ils retrouvèrent sans mal la clairière et les licornes. Le petit poulain s'approcha rapidement de Nesra qui le cajola pendant de longues minutes. Après l'avoir fait courir dans tous les sens, elle approcha Sirius du troupeau, et en particulier du poulain. Méfiant au début, la petite licorne se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de Sirius.

- J'ai un don avec les filles, se vanta-t-il.

- Euh c'est un mâle Siri...

- C'est pas grave. Je l'adore ce poulain...

- Oui, il est mignon n'est ce pas ?

- Comme toi Nes' (Ndla : oui je sais c'est très guimauve)

- Dis avec Harry, on s'est dit que, puisque vous nous aviez mis au courant pour les Maraudeurs et la carte, et bien on pouvait bien vous mettre au courant de quelque chose...

- De quoi ?

- Et bien... de ça. Et sur ses mots, elle se transforma en hermine

- Vous êtes des animagus ? s'exclama Sirius. La petite hermine hocha la tête et s'installa dans les bras que Sirius lui tendait. Ça alors, et lui aussi est une hermine ? Attends retransforme toi, je dois te montrer quelque chose aussi.

L'hermine redevint une jeune fille et un chien noir prit la place de Sirius. Nesra feint l'étonnement et ils passèrent le reste de la (courte) nuit à parler, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? chuchota Sirius.

- Qui ?

- Le phénix de la dernière fois. J'aimerais bien le revoir.

- Peut être qu'il attend que je ne sois pas là. Rappelle toi, il était apparu à un moment où j'étais parti prendre quelque chose dans les buissons là bas. On dit que les phénix se lient souvent à une seule personne... Je peux partir pour voir.

- Non attends encore un peu. Je voudrais que tu le vois.

- Je l'ai vu la dernière fois... Je vais me mettre dans les buissons d'accord ?

Et avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de protester, elle se leva et partir se cacher dans les fourrés bordant la clairière. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis prit sa forme animagus. Elle prit son envol, majestueusement, plana quelques instants puis plongea dans la clairière et se posa à côté de Sirius, qui regardait affectueusement dans sa direction.

- Te voilà joli phénix ! Tu sais que je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un ? Elle s'appelle Nes', mais tu dois savoir qui c'est, puisque tu n'apparais jamais quand elle est là. Je l'aime beaucoup et ...

Il continua à parler ainsi au phénix pendant une dizaine de minutes, au bout desquelles il s'éloigna, et où Nesra réapparut.

- Il est vraiment magnifique ! Je l'ai vu quand il repartait. Mais, que lui as-tu dit ?

- Oh euh, des choses et d'autres...

- Vraiment ? Des choses et d'autres ? D'accord... On devrait rentrer, il ne va pas tarder à faire jour.

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois et prirent le chemin du retour. La journée du lendemain fut très calme, et de nombreux habitants du château semblaient en grand manque de sommeil, curieusement principalement chez les Gryffondors.

Les Maraudeurs (excepté Peter qui faisait bande à part), Lily, Nesra et Harry se réunirent en fin d'après-midi dans la salle sur demande. De tous les côtés, des discussions avaient eu lieu et l'heure était à nouveau aux révélations.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde à l'air d'avoir des choses à dire, qui commence ? Vous ou nous ? demanda James.

- Vous commencez, répondit Nesra.

- Bien, alors comme vous le savez, Remus est un loup garou, et, quand nous l'avons découvert, nous avons décidé de tout faire pour rendre ses transformations moins douloureuses. Bien qu'il ait longuement tenté de nous dissuader, nous avons décidés de devenir animagus.

- Quoi ? Vous avez fait ça ? Mais vous êtes complètement timbrés ! s'écria Lily

- Du calme, ma Lily Jolie. Ça nous a pris deux ans pour y arriver, mais on a fini par y arriver à la fin de notre cinquième année. Et depuis, à chaque pleine lune, nous sortons avec Remus, finit Sirius. James est un cerf, moi je suis un chien noir, et Peter est un rat.

Aussitôt un chien noir et un cerf apparurent dans la pièce.

- Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudver et Lunard, complèta Lily.

- Oui, fit James en reprenant son aspect normal. Maintenant, à vous les jumeaux, il paraît que vous avez aussi des choses à dire...

Nesra et Harry échangèrent un regard et c'est finalement Nesra qui se lança.

- On vous a déjà expliqué qu'on avait eu quelques petits soucis. Pour notre sécurité, on a appris assez tôt à se transformer, ce qui fait que nous aussi sommes des animagus, depuis qu'on a 13 ans...

En parlant, elle et Harry prirent leur forme d'hermine pour montrer aux autres, avant de reprendre forme humaine pour continuer leurs explications, fournies cette fois par Harry.

- On a tous les deux la même forme animagus, à cause du fait qu'on soit très proche, du moins, c'est comme ça qu'on a interprété la chose.

- J'ai lu quelque chose la dessus, les interrompit Lily. Ben quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les regards surpris de James et Sirius, j'ai bien le droit de lire, non ? Bref, pour que deux personnes aient la même forme animagus, ils faut qu'elles soient très proches et le livre disait aussi que...

- Que ?

- Euh, hésita-t-elle, j'ai oublié, ça ne devait sans doute pas être très important.

- Ah bon, fit Harry l'air déçu. Nesra, ça fait lontemps que Fumseck ne s'est pas dégourdi les ailes, je vais aller voir comment il va.

- Je viens avec toi, à plus vous autres, et elle partit à la suite de son frère après avoir rapidement embrassé Sirius.

- Dis moi Lily, fit Remus, ça ne te ressemble pas d'oublier quelque chose, même si ce quelque chose en question n'est pas très important...

- Oui, moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu ne voulais pas leur dire, renchérit Sirius.

- Allez Lily, dis nous tout... finit James.

- Et bien, le livre parlait d'une prophétie, qui disait que si des jumeaux, marqués par le mal, prenaient la forme d'un animal prêt à se sacrifier, alors ils seraient les Elus, ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est très vague.

- En quoi le fait que Nesra et Harry aient la même forme animagus te fait penser à cette prophétie ?

- James, c'est très rare de rencontrer des personnes possédant le même animagus, même chez des jumeaux, expliqua Remus. Mais Lily, la prophétie parle du fait qu'ils aient été marqués par le mal, et de leur forme animagus...

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'ils nous ont raconté ? Ils ont été blessés cet été par un mangemort, ils nous ont montré les cicatrices... Ca pourrait être ça le fait d'avoir été marqué par le mal.

- Oui, mais leur forme animagus n'est pas une forme prête à se sacrifier Lily, dit James.

- Tu dois avoir raison, admit Lily.

- Moi, toujours !

- Très modeste Potter.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Evans...

- J'espère que leur avoir dit les rendra moins enclins à fouiller la bibliothèque, espéra Harry.

- Moi aussi, mais pour l'instant, concentrons nous sur le plus important : la lettre pour Fumseck.

- Ils vont vouloir plein de détails... Par Merlin, on pourrait encore y être demain matin. Oh Severus !

- Ah Harry. J'ai reçu... oh, tu es là aussi ? dit-il d'un ton considérablement refroidi après avoir apperçu Nesra.

- Oui, bonjour Severus

- Severus ? Décidément, les Gryffondors perdent tous la tête...

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Nesra.

- Vous êtes à Gryffondor, et moi à Serpentard. Et vous m'appelez Severus !

- Et bien oui, pourquoi on ne le ferait pas Severus ? Le fait que tu ne sois pas dans la même maison que nous n'est qu'une excuse, et un peu stupide je trouve. Mais puisque tu as l'air de ne pas vouloir de moi, j'y vais. Harry, rejoins moi, je serais à l'appartement.

- Nesra... D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

- Désolé Harry, j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que je parle à des Gryffondors alors que...

- Alors que ?

- alorsquejeviensderecevoirmalettrepourêtremangemort, acheva précipitament Severus.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es encore à Poudlard !

- Et alors, Il s'en fiche. Que je le veuille ou non, je devrais rejoindre Ses rangs, alors autant faire bonne figure, et éviter les gryffondors autant que possible, sauf pour les humilier, ou tenter de le faire en tout cas.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter Severus.

- Et me faire tuer ? Non merci, très peu pour moi.

- Tu pourrais demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, il te protegerait.

- Ce vieux sénile ?

- Ce vieux sénile, comme tu dis, a battu Grindelwad...

- Non je ne veux pas.

- Tu préfères passer une vie en esclavage sous les ordres d'un mégalomane déjanté, prêt à te tuer à n'importe quel instant, plutôt que de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore ?

- Et devenir son toutou ? Hors de question, j'ai une fierté.

- Tu deviendras le toutou de Voldemort si...

- Ne prononces pas son nom !

- ... si tu t'engages à ses côtés. Réfléchis y bien Severus, tu joues ton avenir, mais aussi la vie de toutes les personnes qu'il te demandera d'assassiner. Es tu vraiment un assassin ?

- Non je ne le suis pas. Quand à réfléchir, c'est tout choisi, je vais accepter, je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Tant pis pour mon avenir...

Et sur ces mots peu encourageants, il s'éloigna en courant de Harry, se plongeant dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

- Alors, le fruit de ta petite discussion ?

- Il a reçu une lettre de Voldemort lui demandant de rejoindre ses rangs...

- Et ?

- Il va accepter.

- C'est ce qui devait se passer Harry.

- Mais je ne comprend pas ! C'est impossible qu'il ait autant changé ! Je n'y crois pas, il ne veut pas devenir Mangemort, comment a-t-il pu tuer Dumbledore ? Il y a beaucoup trop de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire Nesra.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais pour l'instant, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons faire quoi que ce soit... Viens écrire, ça te changera les idées...

Deux heures plus tard, Fumseck s'envolait, porteur de la lettre suivante :

« Coucou tout le monde. Comment se passe la vie là bas ? J'espère que tout le monde est bien vivant et en bonne santé.

Pour répondre à toutes vos interrogations, nous allons bien, la vie ici suit son cours. Nous sommes devenus des animagus, ou plutôt des animagi : nous avons à la fois une forme d'hermine et de phénix ! Je sais, c'est assez hallucinant. Maman et Papa ont déjà commencé à sortir ensemble, et Nesra... aaah mais laisse moi, de toute manière Remus est déjà... Non Nesra, lâche ça tout de suite, tu sais très bien que le chantage ne marche pas chez moi... Euh, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Nesra ??? NESRA SORT AVEC SIRIUS!!!! Ca y est, je l'ai dit!!! Quant à Remus, il a l'air de se rapprocher d'une petite Serdaigle, Yuna...

Pour les Horcruxes, il y en a 7 en tout. Le journal de Jedusor, détruit en 2ème année par moi, la bague de Gaunt, détruite par Dumbledore, l'année dernière, le médaillon de Serpentard, qu'a subtilisé RAB, il faudrait trouver qui il (ou elle) est, et savoir s'il l'a détruit. Ce sont ceux dont on est sûr. De plus, il y a un objet ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle, sans doute sa coupe, qui a disparu, et sans doute un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor, le dernier étant celui conservé dans son corps. Mais rien n'est sûr, sauf peut être pour la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Je vous demande quand même de ne pas trop prendre de risques pour les rechercher, je tiens à vous retrouver tous VIVANTS et en UN SEUL MORCEAU quand nous reviendrons...

Remus, ton calendrier lunaire, finalement, on ne va pas l'acheter, on va se contenter de celui de Siriiiiii... aïe! Oui c'est bon Nesra! Oui oui oui, j'arrête, j'arrête promis.

Que dire de plus. Ah si. Ginny je t'aime.

Prenez bien soin de vous. Harry

Bien maintenant que mon cheeer frère a cessé de sortir tout un tas d'âneries, je vais enfin pouvoir glisser quelques mots. Tout d'abord Remus, interdiction de me raconter quoi que ce soit sur mon futur avec Sirius. Je ne veux rien savoir. Ensuite, pour les elfes, je pense que notre reine ne verra aucun inconvéniant, car les Mangemorts n'ont pas fait que du bien chez les elfes, et ce sont en particulier attirés leur haine en saccageant les forêts.

Je suis contente de savoir que tu es mon parrain, je n'aurais pu imaginer mieux, et ça ne dérange absolument pas Harry de savoir que tu es son tuteur, au contraire, cela l'enchante.

Il y a une chose dont nous voulions vous parler. Depuis notre arrivée ici, Harry s'est ''lié d'amitié'' avec Severus Rogue, et lui comme moi, nous ne comprenons pas comment il a pu tuer Dumbledore, si vous pouviez faire quelques recherches...

Vous nous manquez beaucoup, faites très attention à vous, Nesra »

* * *

voilà voilà, alors comment avez vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Si quelqu'un trouve la rapport entre l'hermine et l'animal prêt à se sacrifier, bravo...

des reviews ???

lou


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Happiness over all

Novembre avait filé à toute vitesse, et Décembre avait apporté la neige, qui entourait maintenant le château, formant un épais manteau blanc, à la plus grande joie des élèves, petits comme grands, qui en profitaient pour mettre en application leur cours de Sortilèges (illusions, sortilèges de lévitation, et autres stratagèmes permettant de mener à bien une bataille de boules de neige).

La guerre des blagues avait repris de plus belle après Halloween et Peeves donnait à présent les filles en tête. Il faut dire que leur dernière blague avait été mémorable, et avait eu pour cible la totalité des garçons de Poudlard, qui avaient tous été touchés, les Serpentards comme les Gryffondors. Mais à la surprise générale, les professeurs aussi en avaient été victimes, même Dumbledore, et tous avaient du passer la journée dans un corps de fille !

Deux semaines avant les vacances, alors que toute la petite bande profitait d'un moment de répit pour se prélasser devant le feu, James engagea la conversation sur Noël.

- Alors, vous faites quoi pour Noël ?

- Ben, Nesra et moi, je pense qu'on va rester à Poudlard, de toute manière on a pas trop le choix...

- Moi aussi, James, pas question que je retourne chez ma furie de mère. De toutes façons, après ma fugue de cette été, elle m'a déshérité, je ne pense pas être le bienvenu à Square Grimmaud.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, soupira Lily, avec ma sœur qui va passer 15 jours à me cracher des obscénités au visage, et mes parents au milieu... Comme tous les ans depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Je me demande sérieusement si je ne vais pas rester...

- Moi avec mes parents, nous partons en Egypte, raconta Peter. Ils veulent sans doute aller visiter les pyramides...

- Quant à moi, je vais le fêter avec mes parents, comme tous les ans, dit Remus pour finir le tour. Et toi James ?

- Moi ? Et bien j'ai eu une lettre de mes parents, me proposant d'inviter tous mes amis pour les vacances. Ça vous dit ? Sirius, tu n'as pas le droit de discuter, c'est non négociable pour toi, tu sais bien que tu fais partie de la famille. Lil' ? Rem ? Nesra ? Harry ? Peter ?

- Non, mes parents ont déjà tout réservé, pas moyen d'annuler... Une autre fois.

- Lily ?

- Oui ! Sans aucune hésitation, et tant pis pour ma sœur. En plus ça soulagera mes parents !

- Génial ! Remus ?

- Je vais voir avec mes parents, mais je suppose que ça ne les dérangera pas trop. Sinon, je vous rejoindrait pour le premier de l'an.

- Nesra et Harry ?

Après un long moment d'hésitation à l'idée de fêter Noël avec leurs parents, ils acceptèrent l'invitation de James.

Le lendemain, Remus leur annonça qu'il ne pourrait pas venir pour Noël, mais qu'il les rejoindrait aux alentours du 28 pour passer la fin des vacances avec eux.

Les jours continuèrent à défiler, et les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent enfin en vacances. James, Sirius et Harry couraient dans tous les sens, tentant de boucler leurs valises, sous l'œil amusé de Remus, qui avait déjà fini la sienne, et des filles, qui, prévoyantes, avaient commencé à ranger leurs affaires la veille au soir.

- Vous ne pourriez pas vous dépêcher un peu ? pesta Lily.

- Si ça continue, on va louper le Poudlard Express à cause de vous ! rajouta Nesra.

- Peut être que vous, vous pourriez nous aider un peu ! leur répondit James. Avec un petit coup de main, on irait plus vite.

- Si mon imbécile de frère réfléchissait, il trouverait vite un bon moyen de faire sa valise... Et la votre par la même occasion !

- Ah mais oui. Tout le monde sur les lits, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des sorts ménagers. Alors attendez, voilà !

Et pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots, leurs affaires se mirent à voltiger et vinrent se ranger directement dans leurs malles ouvertes.

- Tadaaam ! fit Harry en faisant mine de saluer une foule.

- Et bien, au moins c'était rapide ! Tu aurais du venir plus tôt Nesra !

- Mais c'était fait exprès James...

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu nous a délibérément laissé courir dans tous les sens ?

- Peut être que maintenant vous comprendrez qu'il faut un minimum d'organisation dans la vie...

- Alors toi ! Ma vengeance sera terrible.

- Lily, j'ai besoin d'aiiiiiide ! Vite !

Quelques instants plus tard, James avait oublié toute idée de vengeance, trop occupé à embrasser Lily. Une heure plus tard, tout le petit groupe descendit et prit place dans des calèches qui les amenèrent jusqu'au Poudlard Express.

Le voyage se passa calmement, même les Serpentards ne vinrent pas les déranger, et ils posèrent enfin le pied sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , où les attendaient leurs parents respectifs (ou adultes responsables pendant les vacances selon les cas). Ils se séparèrent donc, Peter partant directement en Egypte, et Remus devant rejoindre sa mère.

- Bon ben Remus, on se revoit le 28 ! Passe un bon noël dans ta famille ! Vous venez vous autres ? Ma mère doit nous attendre plus loin.

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, Harry remarqua une femme qui ressemblait énormément à James, et il eut un petit pincement au coeur en voyant sa grand mère les regarder arriver avec un sourire éclatant.

- James ! Sirius ! Enfin vous voilà ! Tu dois être Lily, si j'en juge par les photos que James m'a montré de toi. Enchantée de te connaître, après avoir entendu parlé de toi pendant si longtemps.

Lily rougit devant cette nouvelle preuve d'amour de James, amour qu'elle avait autrefois rejeté, ne le croyant pas sincère, et répondit à Océane Potter par un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes donc les Gwent'hal.

- Oui madame, répondit Nesra. Je suis Nesra, et mon frère Harry. Merci de nous accueillir pendant toute la durée de vacances, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

- Mais de rien, de rien Nesra. Et au fait, c'est valable pour vous deux, mais aussi pour Lily, puisque Sirius le sait déjà, mais mon nom est Océane, et, comme tous les noms, il m'a été donné pour qu'on l'utilise, servez vous en ! Et maintenant, montez dans la voiture les enfants.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir Potter fut joyeux et animé, chacun discutant de la proximité de Noël et de la joie de pouvoir passer deux merveilleuses semaines tous ensemble. Cependant, chacun put remarquer le changement qui s'était effectué chez Harry et Nesra lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant la pancarte indiquant le nom du village où habitait James, Godric Hollow. Leur mine s'était allongée et ils s'étaient renfermés, renfermement qui s'était accentué quand la voiture s'était arrêté et qu'ils avaient aperçu le manoir Potter.

Océane Potter les guida dans l'immense manoir qui était le sien, et les mena jusqu'au troisième étage, où elle s'arrêta et désigna plusieurs portes :

- Alors, le troisième étage est presque entièrement pour vous, sauf la chambre près de l'escalier, là bas. Sinon, tout ce qui s'y trouve a normalement déjà éprouvé les nombreuses blagues de Sirius et James. Je vous laisse choisir vos chambres je vais voir ton père James, pour l'avertir de notre retour.

- Merci maman ! Bon alors vous l'avez compris, tout est à nous. Ma chambre est là, donc je propose que toi Sirius, tu prennes celle que tu occupais cet été, et Harry celle d'à côté, tu vas l'adorer je pense. Pour les filles, vous pouvez prendre les deux chambres en face, à mon avis elles vous plairont. Il y a une salle de bain commune aux deux chambres qui permet de passer de l'une à l'autre si ça vous intéresse. Harry, pour nous, c'est un peu le même principe, sauf que notre salle de bain est commune à nous trois. Ça va à tout le monde ?

- Oui, c'est parfait James, répondit Lily. Bon je propose qu'on aille poser nos bagages.

Harry et Nesra acquiescèrent, et chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre. Nesra ne regarda pas la décoration, elle posa sa valise sur son lit, l'ouvrit et, après avoir rapidement vérifié que les armoires étaient vides, elle prononça un sort et tous ses vêtements réapparurent rangés, pliés ou suspendus dans les endroits prévus, ses livres s'alignèrent sur son bureau, ses objets personnels prirent place sur la petite table située près de la tête de son lit, et seul un livre, plus épais que les autres, resta dans le fond de sa malle. Elle s'en saisit délicatement, rangea sa malle d'un mouvement de main, et se précipita dans la chambre de son frère.

Il était assis sur son lit, et semblait sur le point de pleurer. A côté de lui, il avait ouvert l'album photo qu'il avait reçu lors de son anniversaire, ainsi que celui qu'Hagrid lui avait offert, et il tenait dans sa main le collier de Ginny. Nesra s'assit à côté de lui, et se blottit contre son torse, en l'entourant de ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, et Harry dit tout haut ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux :

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi. Tu as ce souvenir. C'est ici qu'ils vont mourir. Ici, il y a nos chambres, en bas, c'est la porte d'entrée que Voldemort va fracasser pour tuer Papa, puis il va monter l'escalier, et Maman va le supplier de nous épargner, et...

- Et il va lui rire au nez et la tuer. Et alors il va se retourner vers nous, et il va nous lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Et on va survivre. Alors qu'ils sont morts. Je sais. Tiens regarde, Nymphéa m'a donné ça le jour où je suis venue pour le testament de Dumbledore, elle m'a dit que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait apporté avec lui quand il m'a confié à elle. Je ne l'ai jamais ouvert, car je n'y pensais plus, mais en rangeant ma valise, je l'ai retrouvé. On le fait maintenant ?

Harry acquiesça et tourna la couverture. C'était un album photo, rempli à la fois par les Maraudeurs et par Lily. On y voyait des photos d'eux enfants, lors de leur première rentrée à Poudlard, puis tout au long de leur scolarité. Ils aperçurent même quelques photos d'eux même avec quelques annotations comme ''Le cinquième Maraudeur'', ou ''LA fille qui a fait chavirer le coeur de Sirius''. Puis, vinrent les photos de leur mariage, Lily magnifique dans sa robe blanche, et James paraissant plus joyeux que jamais. Et enfin, des photos d'eux bébés. Leur premiers pas, et même une photo d'eux sur un balais avec James. Ils sentaient leur coeur se serrer, mais en même temps, il leur semblait qu'ils étaient plus sereins. Enfin après les photos, apparurent de longs textes, écrits par leur mère, mais aussi par leur père, Sirius, et Remus (à leur grande surprise mais aussi à leur grand soulagement, aucun de Peter). Ils décidèrent de remettre leur lecture à plus tard et de mettre en lieu sûr cet album, pour rejoindre les autres.

Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce voisine, James, Sirius et Lily s'étaient réunis en conseil de guerre.

- Vous avez vu comment ont réagi Nesra et Harry quand nous sommes arrivés ici James ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils se retrouvaient face à un fantôme !

- Oui moi aussi j'ai vu ça Sirius, ils se sont renfermés et ils n'ont plus rien dit du tout.  
- Ils ont perdus leur parents, leur maison, leur famille entière, peut être que ton manoir leur a fait penser à l'endroit où ils vivaient avant. Et puis passer Noël sans leur famille pour la première fois, en sachant qu'ils sont tous morts, ça doit être un peu douloureux à vivre, tenta d'expliquer Lily.

- C'est vrai ça. Il faut qu'on leur change les idées... Quidditch ? proposa James à la ronde.

-... Encore ! s'exclama sa douce et tendre. Pitié vous n'auriez pas autre chose tous les deux ? James, ton manoir ne nous cache pas une piscine souterraine, un parc d'attraction ou quelque chose du genre ?

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard malicieux :

- Un parc d'attraction, sans doute pas Lils, mais pour ce qui est de la piscine... Attends moi là avec Sirius, je reviens tout de suite.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, c'est un James tout heureux et frétillant qui refit son apparition.

- Maman a dit d'accord, puisqu'il s'agit d'un cas d'extrême urgence. Dumbledore leur a parlé de Harry et Nesra en leur précisant qu'ils avaient perdu leurs parents récemment, et maman a elle aussi remarqué que, je cite ''la tristesse semblait émaner de chaque parcelle de leur corps''...

- La tristesse semblait... Oulala Jamesie, ta mère nous fait quoi là ?

- Sirichounet d'amour, ma mère est dans sa phase poésie, tu la connais... Rappelle toi l'été dernier !

- Oooohhhh oui ça si je me rappelle ! Comment oublier ? Ta mère habillée en rose fushia, faisant du yoga sur la table de la cuisine ! C'était vraiment... bizarre ! Et la fois où...

Tout occupés à débattre sur la normalité (ou pas) d'Océane Potter, ils n'avaient pas vu que Harry et Nesra avaient fait leur entrée dans la chambre et écoutaient maintenant les garçons parler (ou se disputer, selon le point de vue) sous l'air passablement énervé de Lily.

Bref, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de laisser leur morosité de côté quelques instants et d'éclater de rire, ce qui perturba grandement la concentration de James et Sirius. D'ailleurs ce dernier profita de l'occasion pour aller enlacer Nesra qui se blottit avec joie dans ses bras.

- Tiens on vous attendait, dit James. Grâce à Lily Jolie...

- James !!! s'exclama la Lily Jolie en question.

- ... nous avons eu une idée tout simplement géniale, au bas mot.

- Et qui nous permettra de mettre en pratique les cours d'Etude des moldus, renchérit Sirius.

- J'ignorais que tu avais déjà mis les pieds dans ce cours Sirius, tu avais plutôt tendance à aller en cours de Sieste à l'époque, plaisanta Lily.

C'est un Sirius légèrement vexé qui expliqua aux autres que se trouvait, deux rues plus loin, un parc aquatique où les deux amis passaient habituellement beaucoup de temps l'été puisque ce parc avait l'immense avantage de posséder, entre autres, une piscine en plein air.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : l'idée fut adoptée à l'unanimité par les cinq amis qui partirent se préparer. Lily prêta un maillot de bain à Nesra qui n'en avait pas et James se chargea d'en trouver un pour Harry et, dix minutes plus tard, tous étaient devant la porte d'entrée, prêts à partir. La mère de James leur avait donné de l'argent moldu pour payer leur entrée et leur demanda de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- Il est dix-sept heures, et de toute manière, ils font sortir tout le monde à vingt et une heures trente, mais évitez de rester trop longtemps, sinon le repas sera froid.

De nombreuses recommandations et quelques heures plus tard, c'est un groupe de jeunes gens fatigué, mais heureux, qui rentra au manoir.

- 22h ! Je ne sais pas si c'est ça que maman appelle pas trop tard, mais pour moi ça y ressemble !

- Je pense que ce que ta mère entendait par pas trop tard, c'était suffisamment tôt pour que nuis puissions dîner tous ensemble... Et à ce sens fiston, tu peux te vanter d'avoir donné des sueurs froides à nos elfes de maisons ! intervint une grosse voix.

- Papa ! Nos invités vont croire que tu me fais un véritable reproche... taquina James.

- Vraiment ? Bon alors présentes les moi !

- Alors voici Sirius

- James, ceux que je ne connais pas...

- Nesra et Harry Gwent'hal, dit il tandis que les deux nommés serraient la main d'Henry Potter et échangeaient quelques formules de politesse.

- Et enfin Lily Evans, termina-t-il fièrement.

- Et bien, je pense que le hall d'entrée n'est pas un lieu très approprié à une discussion donc je vous propose d'aller...

- Manger ! le coupa Siruis en un cri de joie, sous les regards amusés et moqueurs de tous.

Le repas fut très joyeux et animé, chacun racontant ses exploits ou aventures, les blagues qu'ils avaient fait, les petites anecdotes, le talent de Harry et Nesra pour le Quidditch... Après le somptueux dessert préparé par les elfes de maison (une sorte de gateau au chocolat et aux poires, mais ayant la forme d'un sapin de Noël miniature) ils montèrent tous les cinq dans la chambre de James pour papoter.

Les jours restants jusqu'à Noël furent pleinement occupé. Ils retournèrent au parc aquatique, firent au plus grand dépit de Lily mais pour le bonheur des autres, d'innombrables parties de Quidditch, découvrirent la maison, testèrent la cuisine de Sirius... Ils passèrent aussi une journée sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats de Noël et aller voir les nouveautés du magasin de Quidditch.

Enfin, le matin du 25 décembre, tous se levèrent très excités. Enfin tous furent réveillés par un Siruis sur les nerfs qui malgré son âge, ne se lassait pas de la magie de Noël mais qui aimait par dessus tout en faire profiter les autres, ce qui signifie, en d'autres termes, réveiller tout le monde à 6h30 du matin pour pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux le plus rapidement possible... L'immense sapin qui trônait au milieu du manoir Potter était entouré de cadeaux de toutes tailles et les cinq adolescents se dépêchèrent vite de fouiller pour trouver lesquels leur étaient destinés.

- Attendez avant de les ouvrir ! intervint Lily. Quand j'étais petite, comme j'avais une grande famille, on devait d'abord attendre que tout le monde ait trouvé ses cadeaux avant de pouvoir les ouvrir

- D'accord Lily, on va faire comme ça. Mais j'ajoute un défi : le dernier à réunir tous ces cadeaux a un gage... qui sera décidé par les autres !

- Bah Siruis, tel que c'est parti, tu vas perdre... Tu causes, tu causes, mais nous on a déjà commencé, dit malicieusement Nesra. Ah mais tiens j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient !

- Il y a le droit de s'aider mutuellement ?

- Seulement pour toi... Tiens !

Et le pauvre Sirius se prit un coussin dans la tête, vite suivit par un second (lancé par Lily) puis par un troisième, lancé toujours par Nesra, sous les yeux amusés d'Harry et le tout commenté par James, du ton pince sans rire qu'aurait utilisé un serdaigle pour commenter un match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor. Cependant, la solidarité masculine reprit vite le dessus et pendant que deux bombardaient les filles de coussins, un troisième regroupait tous ses cadeaux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les garçons aient trouvé leurs cadeaux. Ils stoppèrent alors leur bombardement et regardèrent les filles d'un air narquois.

- Vous avez perdu, décréta triomphalement James. Vous allez avoir un gage du tonnerre les filles, soyez en sûres... Bon maintenant, c'est pas ça, mais on apprécierait quand même de pouvoir ouvrir nos cadeaux nous, vous vous dépêchez ?

Tout en pestant contre les trois garçons et leur stupide besoin de compétition, mêlé selon elle, à un égo démesuré, elles retrouvèrent facilement leurs cadeaux dans le tas maintenant bien clairsemé.

Livres, bonbons, objets en tout genre et papiers multicolores jonchaient à présent le sol. Les jeunes gens étaient bien assis dans les fauteuils du salon et contemplaient d'un air rêveur les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu, Lily en particulier admirait le magnifique collier que James lui avait offert. Harry avait de son côté été très étonné : s'il se doutait que tous les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily et Nesra, lui avait acheté un petit quelque chose, il fut étonné de trouver dans un de ses paquets un livre de défense contre les sorts courants de magie noire. La petite écriture fine et sèche de la carte qui l'accompagnait fit disparaître ses derniers doutes.

§ Severus ? § demanda sa sœur d'un ton interrogateur.

§ Oui. Je crois qu'on a bien fait de lui acheter ce livre avancé des potions... §

§ Je t'avais dit... Mais ça me conforte dans mon opinion qu'il n'a pas pu faire tout ce qu'on lui reproche... Pas de son plein gré en tout cas ! §

Harry sourit intérieurement en entendant le ton véhément de sa sœur. A vrai dire, lui aussi se montrait de plus en plus sceptique quand à la culpabilité de Rogue, et il se demandait de plus en plus souvent ce qu'il en était vraiment. Son ancienne haine contre le professeur de potions avait progressivement laissé la place à la curiosité et à l'incompréhension de ce Severus qu'il avait appris à connaître. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'on dirait le Remus de son époque, et d'ailleurs il commençait à s'inquiéter : ils avaient renvoyé leur lettre au début du mois de Novembre, et Décembre touchait à présent à sa fin. Que se passait il donc dans leur présent de si terrible pour qu'ils ne puissent pas lui répondre ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Ron ou Hermione ? Ou à Ginny ? Ou peut être à un des Weasley, à Rémus, son oncle de coeur ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé à Nesra mais il sentait qu'elle aussi s'inquiétait beaucoup. Il fut interrompu là dans ses réflexions par Sirius.

- Eh les gens, j'ai faim

- Quoi ?

- Déjà ?

- Sirius !

- Tu déconnes là ?

- Euh... Nan... dit Sirius en joignant aux paroles sa tête de chien battu.

- Sirius, mon frère là tu gagnes... Tu sais très bien que quand tu fais cette tête là, seule Lily peut résister...

Et c'est donc en riant que les cinq amis descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner de Noël.

Trois jours plus tard, alors que Sirius et Harry avaient engagé une bataille d'oreillers au milieu du salon, des flammes vertes commencèrent à briller et Remus arriva dans un salon couverts de plumes et de taies d'oreiller percées. Mais la bataille d'oreillers se déroulant avec plus de vigueur que jamais personne ne s'en aperçut.

- Et bien, on s'amuse sans moi, fit il d'un ton chargé de reproches que son sourire taquin démentait largement.

- Mumuuuuuuuuuus !!!! s'écria Sirius, plus gamin que jamais.

Et le pauvre Mumus vit avec horreur un Sirnouchet d'humeur très joyeuse se diriger vers lui très rapidement, avec la visible intention de se jeter sur lui. Son instinct réagit alors à sa place et, plutôt que d'affronter le Sirinouchet, Mumus tourna les talons et partit en courant. Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Nesra, ayant sans doute l'intention de raisonner Sirinouchet, s'élança à leur poursuite, vite suivie de James, qui ne voulait pas laisser son Mumus national se faire sauter dessus par Sirinouchet. Lily, voyant James se mettre à courir, partit elle aussi à sa suite, mais pour rattraper James. Seul Harry était resté sur place, et il regardait les larmes aux yeux et plié en deux Rémus, courant pour échapper à Sirius, lui même poursuivi par Nesra, James et Lily. Il eut alors une idée de génie (du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait) et attrapa l'appareil photo que Nesra avait laissé sur la table. Prenant bien son temps pour cadrer, il appuya sur le bouton et immortalisa l'instant de pure gaminerie qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ébahis.

Alertés par le bruit, les parents de James entrèrent dans le salon et regardèrent avec stupeur la scène offerte par les six jeunes : des oreillers éventrés, des plumes volants partout dans le salon, une course poursuite infernale et un Harry mort de rire. Ils se regardèrent en soupirant, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et rappelèrent aux jeunes qu'ils devaient préparer la fête du Nouvel An avant de les laisser à leur bonne humeur.

La bonne humeur régna effectivement jusqu'à la reprise des cours : les six jeunes s'amusèrent comme des fous, et pas une seule pensée morose ne vint troubler le reste de leurs vacances.


	16. Chapter 16

**Résumé des chapitres précédents **: (pour tous ceux qui suivraient encore mais n'auraient pas envie de relire tous les chapitres pour réussir à se rappeler ce qui s'est passé).

Peu après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry apprend l'existence de sa sœur jumelle, Nesra, qui a été cachée chez les Elfes depuis l'attaque d'Halloween 1981. Très vite, un lien très fort se crée entre eux, renforcé par le sort de partage de connaissances qu'ils effectuent (et qui leur permet de découvrir l'existence d'un lien télépathique entre eux). Dans une lettre qu'il leur a laissé, Dumbledore demande à Nesra et Harry de partir dans le passé, à l'époque où leurs parents étaient en septième année. Là bas, ils seront bien plus en sécurité et pourront apprendre à se battre avec plus d'efficacité. Pendant ce temps, l'Ordre et leurs amis se lanceront à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Arrivés en 1977, les jumeaux font la connaissance des Maraudeurs ainsi que de Lily. Ils sont très vite acceptés dans leur groupe, ce qui provoque la jalousie de Peter, qui s'exclut progressivement du groupe et se rapproche des Mangemorts. À l'extérieur de Poudlard, la vie est encore calme, mais la guerre se dessine petit à petit : à travers les récits inventés par les jumeaux bien sûr, mais aussi par des attaques ponctuelles menées par Voldemort, principalement à l'encontre des Moldus. Il se contente encore de rassembler des partisans. Les jumeaux ne chôment pas : ils deviennent des animagi (deux formes chacun) et s'entraînent dur avec leurs amis, mais surtout avec Kushumaï, alias Nymphéa, la reine des Elfes, qui est venue à Poudlard pour parfaire leur éducation. Dès le premier cours de DFCM, une menace apparaît : une présence maléfique prend le contrôle des pouvoirs de Nesra et se manifeste dès qu'elle mène un duel sérieux.

Dans le petit groupe, les relations se nouent et évoluent très rapidement. Le couple James / Lily se forme dès la rentrée, et le couple Sirius / Nesra suit assez vite. Rémus semble se rapprocher d'une certaine Yuna, Serdaigle et cavalière d'Harry lors du bal organisé pour Halloween. Les Maraudeurs, apprenant que Lily et les jumeaux sont au courant de la lycanthropie de Rémus, décident de les mettre dans la confidence pour l'existence de la carte, puis de leur faculté à se transformer en animagus. Les jumeaux, pour empêcher les autres de farfouiller dans leur passé et dans la bibliothèque, avouent aussi qu'ils sont animagi, mais ne mentionnent qu'une seule forme : l'hermine. Lily se rappelle alors d'une étrange prophétie : si des jumeaux sont marqués par le mal et prennent la forme d'un animal prêt à se sacrifier, alors ils seront les Élus.

Harry, poussé par Nesra, surmonte son aversion pour Rogue et apprend à connaître le jeune Severus. Plus le temps passe, plus il a de soupçons : il ne comprend pas comment Severus Rogue a pu tuer Dumbledore. Il fait part de ses doutes à Rémus.

James, Sirius, Lily, Nesra et Harry passent Noël ensemble au manoir des Potter à Godric Hollow. L'arrivée est très dur pour les jumeaux qui reconnaissent l'endroit qui hante leurs cauchemars : la maison dans laquelle James et Lily seront assassinés par Voldemort quelques années plus tard. Heureusement, les autres sont là pour leur remonter le moral et tout se passe bien. Rémus les rejoint pour le Nouvel An. Il n'y a que deux ombres au tableau : Peter, bien sûr, mais aussi leurs amis du présent qui ne répondent toujours pas à leurs lettres.

Avant de commencer, quelques petits rappels pour mieux comprendre :

§ blablabla § : lien télépathique entre Harry et Nesra

blablabla : sort

blablabla : magie elfique

blablabla : elfique

blablabla : pensées d'un personnage

Je rappelle aussi que le temps d'Harry et Nesra a un peu plus d'un mois d'avance sur le temps du futur (ils sont partis aux alentours du 11 juillet et sont arrivés le 25 août).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Des blagues et du complot dans l'air.**

- « Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on prend le Poudlard Express, j'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène ? » soupira Lily.

- « Parce qu'ils ont une mémoire de poisson rouge … »

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient, désespérées, leurs amis courir partout dans la maison et rechercher chaussettes, bocaux et accessoires en tout genre. et commençaient à se demander si elles n'allaient pas vraiment le manquer, ce train.

- « Bon, on les aide ? »

- « Oui, on a plus trop le choix là. Si on est pas parti dans 5 minutes, on va rater le train. 'Ry et moi on sait transplaner, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous puissiez le faire … »

- « Moi si. Pour les garçons, je ne sais pas, mais il me semble qu'ils ont passé leur permis cet été. Demande leur ! »

- « Eh les gars ! Vous avez votre permis de transplanage ? »

- « Mais oui Nes' on l'a tous eu cet été, et brillamment, évidemment. Mais, mon coeur, au lieu de poser des questions stupides, tu n'aurais pu vu mon caleçon ? Tu sais, celui avec un vif d'or dessus ? »

Sirius paraissait vraiment préoccupé par ce caleçon. Il gratifia sa petite amie d'un rapide baiser et s'en alla vers l'étage inférieur.

- « Et bien, on pourra transplaner jusqu'à la gare comme ça, ce qui nous laisse encore une heure de répit. Ça leur fera les pieds de chercher encore un peu. On va boire quelque chose ? »

- « Ouais. Moi ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que Rémus en soit au même stade que les autres … Tu ne trouves pas ça inquiétant ? J'veux dire, d'habitude, il est organisé lui ! »

- « Bah, peut-être qu'il fait ça pour faire plaisir aux autres ! Si tu veux mon avis … »

[Une heure plus tard]

- « Mais quelle catastrophe ! C'est moi ou c'est encore plus en désordre qu'avant ? »

- « Non, c'est encore plus en désordre qu'avant ! Mais comment ils font ? En tout cas, on n'a plus le choix maintenant …Je serais toi, je ne resterais pas dans le passage, tout va rappliquer par la porte. »

Prudemment, Lily s'éloigna de la porte de la chambre pendant que Nesra prononçait quelques mots en elfique. Elles virent des tonnes d'objets tous plus divers les uns que les autres arriver par la porte et se poser dans les valises de leurs propriétaires respectifs. En l'espace de deux minutes, les valises étaient complètes, fermées, et la chambre parfaitement rangée.

- « Nesra, notre sauveuse ! » s'exclamèrent les quatre garçons.

- « Uniquement parce que j'étais obligée ! Le train part dans dix minutes, on a juste le temps de sortir de la maison et de transplaner jusque là bas ! »

Et quelques _**reducto**_ et un transplanage plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant le Poudlard Express. Ils réussirent à y monter in extremis et se lancèrent à la recherche de Peter, qui devait déjà se trouver dans le train. Ils se serrèrent dans le compartiment et commencèrent à interroger leur ami sur ses vacances en Égypte.

- « Alors ? C'était comment ? Raconte ! » demanda Rémus.

- « Tu as pu en profiter pour étudier la magie égyptienne ? Il paraît qu'elle est passionnante, et d'ailleurs, c'est une des formes de magie les plus anciennes. La magie faisait partie intégrante des anciens égyptiens, et les sorciers étaient très respectés. »

Tout le groupe sourit devant la remarque de Lily. Elle était la seule personne à poser ce genre de question. James lui, se serait plutôt renseigné sur le temps, ou les équipes de Quidditch. Mais Lily parlait histoire, civilisation égyptienne, et technique magique. Heureusement, Peter avait une passion pour l'histoire de la magie, aussi répondit-il sans problèmes à la question de Lily et ils engagèrent une longue conversation.

- « Bon bah, on fait quoi maintenant ? » s'enquit Sirius.

- « D'habitude, James et toi profitez du voyage pour faire vos devoirs. Vous n'avez qu'à vous y mettre tout de suite. Comme ça, vous aurez fini plus tôt », proposa Rémus.

- « Ils sont déjà fait Mumus. »

- « Quoi ? », Rémus avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant la nouvelle.

- « Nesra et Lily se sont liguées contre nous et nous ont obligé à les faire. »

- « Oui », rigola Harry, « il faut dire qu'elles avaient dans arguments de choc. Elles ont simplement décidé qu'elles ne les embrasseraient plus tant qu'ils ne feraient pas leurs devoirs. »

- « Mais bien sûr ! » ironisa Rémus en se tapant la main contre le front. « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. J'aurais du vous menacer de cesser de vous embrasser, je suis sûr que ça aurait marché. »

- « Beurk Rémus ! Je sais que Sirius embrasse bien, mais je te pensais plutôt intéressé par une certaine Yuna », glissa malicieusement Nesra.

Pour toute réponse, Rémus rougit violemment et se plongea dans son livre de DFCM sous les rires de ses amis. Pour s'occuper, ils firent plusieurs parties de bataille explosive, toutes perdues par Sirius. Quand le chariot de bonbons arriva devant leur compartiment, il fut dévalisé par James, Sirius et Peter. Ces derniers, aidés par Rémus, décidèrent de relâcher toutes les Chocogrenouilles dans le train, provoquant des hurlements en tous genres. C'est en riant qu'ils descendirent du train et prirent la direction du château. Lors du repas, la bonne humeur régnait, et Sirius fit pleurer de rire toute la table avec ses pitreries. L'attention de la plupart des élèves était portée sur lui. Entre le plat et le dessert, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Étonnés, la quasi-totalité de la Grande Salle se tut et regarda dans sa direction.

- « Whoa ! Vous avez vu ça les gars ? Moi aussi je peux faire taire tout le monde rien qu'en me levant ! » déclara-t-il dans un silence presque complet.

- « Sirius ! » s'écrièrent trois voix différentes (Lily, Nesra et Rémus).

Le reste de la Grande salle, y compris Dumbledore, éclata de rire et le directeur félicita même Sirius pour « son exploit presque inégalé ». Le Maraudeur salua d'une révérence et reprit sa place à table sous les applaudissements.

- « Oh allez Nes ! C'était drôle ! Tu as vu ? Tout le monde rigolait ! J'essayais juste de mettre les gens de bonne humeur. »

- « M'ouais. »

- « Ah la la. Tout ce cirque pour que je t'embrasse ! Mais tu sais ma chérie, il suffisait juste de demander. »

Nesra fit semblant de lui en vouloir pour cette remarque pendant quelques minutes et tenta d'esquiver ses baisers mais elle céda sous les tentatives de Sirius et finit par l'embrasser. Pendant que son petit ami continuait à faire l'idiot, elle remarqua à la table des professeurs un homme auquel elle n'avait jamais porté attention. C'est surtout le chapeau qu'il avait sur la tête qui attira son attention. Un haut de forme marron agrémenté d'un ruban rose et d'un papillon vert. Elle le désigna à Lily :

- « Dis moi, c'est qui ce professeur ? »

- « Oh, c'est monsieur Madey, mon prof d'arithmétique. Il est très gentil. Par contre, il est un peu bizarre : il change de chapeau tous les jours. Je suis son cours depuis la troisième année et je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu deux fois avec le même ! »

- « Il me fait un peu penser au Chapelier Fou … »

- « … d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ! Oui, moi aussi. Tu connais l'histoire ? »

- « Bien sûr. Ma mère était une fille de moldus, et nous racontait beaucoup de contes de fées. J'ai toujours adoré celui d'Alice. Elle tombe dans ce trou et atterrit dans un endroit qu'elle trouve si merveilleux qu'elle le nomme le Pays des Merveilles. C'est une très belle histoire, et ma mère la racontait comme personne. » (1)

- « Oh ça me donne une idée ! Ce soir, on fait une ''soirée entre filles'' dans la Salle sur Demande. »

Nesra eut un grand sourire : ''soirée entre filles'' était leur code pour désigner les moments où elles préparaient leurs blagues. Elle même avait eu une bonne idée …

Profitant de la ''soirée entre filles'', Harry décida d'aborder un problème qui lui tenait à coeur avec les Maraudeurs : la question de la présence qui prenait le contrôle des pouvoirs de Nesra.

- « Même si ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'elle ne s'est pas manifestée, j'aimerai bien trouver celui ou celle qui est à l'origine de ce phénomène », leur expliqua-t-il.

- « Tu es celui qui peut le mieux la ressentir. Est ce qu'elle opère du château ? Sinon, on n'a aucune chance de la trouver », dit James.

- « Si Lily était là, elle vous dirait que vous n'avez pas lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, car si vous l'aviez fait, vous sauriez qu'il est impossible de franchir les barrières de protection magique du château », les sermonna Rémus.

- « Tu la remplaces très bien Mumus », susurra Sirius. « Grâce à toi, on sait qu'il ou elle agit de l'intérieur du château. »

- « Peut être que c'est un élève qui s'amuse », proposa Peter, un peu naïvement.

- « Peter ! Réfléchis ! » assena brutalement Harry. « D'abord, quelqu'un qui s'amuse, ça aurait pu passer la première fois, mais pas aussi souvent. En plus, s'amuser est un bien léger mot quand on sait que quand il s'empare des pouvoirs de Nes, il les utilise pour faire exploser tout ce qui se trouve aux alentours. De toute manière, je doute qu'un simple élève soit capable d'un tel exploit magique. »

- « Un professeur alors, Harry ? Je suis sceptique. Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore aurait engagé quelqu'un qui pourrait nuire aux élèves ? »

- « Rémus, tu sais mieux que quiconque ici que Dumbledore est le champion pour donner sa chance à tous ceux qu'il croise. Et puis il ne sait pas tout. Peut être qu'il n'est pas au courant …»

- « Dans ce cas, il faut le prévenir. »

- « Je suis d'accord avec James, il faut avertir le directeur. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Nes », fit Sirius.

- « OK, j'irai dès que possible. En attendant, quels sont les profs que vous ne jugez pas dignes de confiance ? »

- « Et bien », commença le loup-garou, « mon professeur de Runes agit d'une manière très étrange. J'ai l'impression que, d'une manière générale, il favorise les Sang-Purs. »

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « Ce sont de petits détails. Il n'interroge quasiment jamais les enfants de moldus. D'ailleurs, beaucoup ont arrêté, à commencer par Lily. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle était sûre que monsieur Green la détestait. À l'époque, je lui ai dit qu'elle exagérait, mais avec du recul, il était toujours très froid avec elle, trouvait toujours des erreurs dans sa copie, il la sanctionnait sur des fautes qu'il laissait passer par exemple chez moi. »

- « D'accord. Je prends en note. Peter ? Le professeur de SCM ? Comment est-il ? »

- « Monsieur Brûlepot ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien à lui reprocher. D'ailleurs, il me semble que toute sa famille est modue. »

- « D'accord. D'autres idées ? »

- « Tu peux aussi demander à Lily de te parler de son professeur d'Arithmétique, monsieur Madey je crois », proposa le préfet.

- « Le prof qui a toujours des chapeaux loufoques ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Okay. Je lui demanderai. Rien d'autre ? »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent puis confirmèrent d'un signe de tête qu'aucun autre professeur ne leur paraissait suspect. Le sujet étant clos, ils décidèrent de passer à un autre, beaucoup plus réjouissant. C'est Sirius (qui en est encore étonné ?) qui lança l'idée :

- « Sinon, vous ne trouvez pas qu'on devrait faire une blague pour commencer l'année en beauté ? J'ai croisé Peeves tout à l'heure et il a pris un malin plaisir à me rappeler que les filles étaient encore en tête de notre petite guerre. On a un honneur à sauver les gars ! »

- « Dans ce cas », déclara un James grandiloquent, « je déclare ouverte la mission blague numéro … Euh Rémus, on en est à combien déjà ? »

- « Et bien », répondit-il en feuilletant un petit carnet, « si on compte toutes les blagues, y compris celles dont on a peu ou pas parlé dans l'école, les blagues sur Severus, … » Rémus retint son souffle un instant avant d'annoncer le chiffre. « On en est à 1000. Cette blague sera la millième. »

- « C'est si beau que j'en demanderai presque une minute de silence ! » plaisanta Sirius. « Il faut que cette blague soit mémorable pour qu'elle reste dans les annales de Poudlard. Même dans vingt ans, tout le monde doit se rappeler des Maraudeurs. Il nous faut des idées. Harry ? Peter ? James ? Rém ? »

- « Quoi ? Attendez, on parle d'une blague de Maraudeurs ! Et vous voulez laisser Harry participer ? Il n'a pas le droit ! »

- « Peter arrête un peu ! Il a participé à toutes les autres blagues depuis le début de l'année et tu n'as jamais rien dit ! »

- « C'étaient des blagues pour le concours. Et pour répondre à un défi lancé par Lily et Nesra qui s'adressait à nous cinq ! Là, vous avez clairement décidé d'une blague de Maraudeurs. Harry n'en est pas un, il doit partir, et c'est tout. »

- « Allons Peter », tenta James, « Harry a toujours de bonnes idées ... »

- « Peter a raison », intervint le concerné. « Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur, je pense que je devrais vous laisser tous les quatre, d'accord ? On se voit plus tard. »

- « Non », coupa Sirius d'un ton très ferme. « C'est hors de question. Pour moi, tu es l'un des nôtres, tout autant que Peter. Tu as participé à toutes nos farces cette année, et d'ailleurs Peter, elles ont toutes été comptées comme des blagues de Maraudeurs. Harry va rester ce soir et nous aider. »

- « Tu prends sa défense parce que tu sors avec sa sœur ! »

- « Peter ! » s'écrièrent Rémus et James.

- « Tu exagères Pet' », continua ce dernier. « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le genre de Sirius. »

À cet instant, Peter se sentit plus seul que jamais. Ses trois amis de toujours prenaient parti contre lui, pour un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis quelques mois ! Il trouvait ça si injuste. Les paroles de Lestrange lui revinrent en mémoire : « Tu vois petit Peter, pour tes amis, tu n'es rien, ils n'hésiteront pas à te remplacer dès qu'ils trouveront quelqu'un ». Il se secoua mentalement : c'était impossible. Lui, un Maraudeur, remplacé comme un vulgaire jouet ? Ses amis l'aimaient. Pourtant, ce soir, ils n'hésitaient pas à se dresser contre lui ... Tout était la faute de ce Gwent'hal ! À peine arrivé, il avait charmé les autres Maraudeurs et décidé de prendre sa place dans le groupe ! Il regarda dans les yeux de ses amis : il y lisait de la déception. Dans ceux de Rémus, il voyait aussi de la peine et ce fut cet élément qui le fit capituler. Il soupira :

- « D'accord, c'est parti pour la millième blague des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. »

Les idées fusèrent et quand ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune pour chercher les filles trois heures plus tard, leur blague était entièrement planifiée. Elles n'étaient pas encore là mais passèrent le portrait quelques minutes plus tard. Voyant que tout le monde allait se coucher, Harry attrapa sa sœur pour lui parler de leurs hypothèses sur la présence qui s'emparait de ses pouvoirs.

- _Nes, avec les Maraudeurs, on a bien réfléchi et on pense que le coupable est un professeur_.

- _Un professeur ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Une taupe dans le corps enseignant ? On a un sérieux problème dans ce cas._

- _Oui. Il aurait la possibilité de raconter à Voldemort tout ce qui se passe dans le château, comme par exemple l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves arrivés de nul part et qui semblent particulièrement puissants pour leur âge …_

- _… et qui suivent des cours particuliers avec la professeur de DFCM. En termes voldemoriens, deux élèves très intéressants qu'il convient de surveiller de très près._

- _Mais pas seulement. Ça voudrait dire que la taupe a été en contact avec la magie elfique. S'il croit à notre histoire, il n'ira pas chercher plus loin mais s'il a des doutes, il pourrait chercher et remonter jusqu'aux elfes._

- _Par Merlin ! Il faut trouver l'espion ! Vous avez des suspects ?_

- _Et bien on a pensé à monsieur Green, le professeur de Runes. D'après Rémus, il est anti très né-moldu et l'affiche pendant ses cours. Il y a aussi le professeur d'Arithmétique, monsieur Madey. Mais on est moins sûrs puisqu'aucun de nous ne suit son cours_.

- _Lily m'en a parlé plusieurs fois et d'après elle, il est net. Elle dit qu'il l'adore et qu'il a même laissé échapper une ou deux fois des critiques sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts_.

- _Dans ce cas, on laisse tomber et on se concentre sur Green_.

- _OK. Autre chose ?_

- _Les gars pensent qu'il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'on aurait du le faire depuis le début. Je ne pense pas que Kushumaï ait fait remonter l'information jusqu'à lui._

- _Ça m'étonnerait, elle n'a pas l'habitude. Normalement, c'est elle la fin des chaînes d'informations._

- _On lui en parlera demain soir à l'entraînement, et le mieux serait qu'on aille avec elle chez le directeur_.

- _On fait comme ça. Y'a encore quelque chose ?_

- _On se fait une sortie demain soir ? Autant en profiter, le mardi matin on a Binns en cours._

- _Ça marche. Bonne nuit !_

Le lendemain matin, Lily et Nesra arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Suspectant un mauvais coup, les garçons décidèrent de calquer leur repas sur celui des filles et ne se servirent que des céréales. Les autres élèves, voyant qu'ils ne touchaient pas à tous les délicieux mets préparés par les elfes, crurent qu'ils avaient préparé une blague et reposèrent instantanément dans leurs assiettes tout ce qu'ils s'étaient servis. À la place, ils remplirent à ras bord leurs bols de céréales. En débarrassant ce matin là, les elfes découvrirent avec stupeur et désespoir que les élèves n'avaient touchés à aucun plat (sauf les céréales, bien sûr).

- « Et tout ça à cause d'un malheureux sourire », glissa Nesra à Lily avant de se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée. « Rappelle toi qu'il faut qu'on jette le sort sur la porte ce soir. On viendra après mon entraînement de DFCM. »

Une scène à peu près identique se reproduit le midi, à la différence que cette fois, ce fut les pommes de terres qui, malgré leur aspect très appétissant, ne furent pas touchées par les élèves de Poudlard. Les elfes de maison, au bord du suicide collectif, envoyèrent un émissaire à Dumbledore pour lui demander quelle punition ils devaient s'infliger : ils n'avaient pas réussi leurs plats deux fois de suite. Très étonné, le directeur leur ordonna comme punition de préparer pour le soir un repas exceptionnel. Ils passèrent tout leur après midi à concocter un couscous dont la simple odeur aurait donné faim aux morts. À table, ce fut la semoule du couscous que les filles, puis les Maraudeurs, puis la Grande Salle, choisirent d'éviter. Alertés par les elfes de la nouvelle lubie des élèves, le directeur les surveilla attentivement et remarqua rapidement que la semoule ne partait pas. Il prit la parole, montra son assiette pleine et expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir : rien n'était empoisonné. Soulagés, les élèves s'empressèrent de compléter leurs assiettes. Le sourire de Nesra et Lily lui, n'augmenta pas. Il ne diminua pas non plus. Les garçons se rendirent compte que depuis le matin, ils s'étaient fait des idées et qu'il n'y avait en fait aucune blague dans l'air. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'après l'entraînement d'Harry et de Nesra avec Kushumaï, les filles s'éclipsèrent pendant environ un quart d'heure. En revenant, Nes prétexta une grosse fatigue pour aller se coucher immédiatement, embrassa longuement Sirius et disparut dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

- § N'oublie pas frérot ! Quatre heures et demi dans la Salle Commune. Et ne te fais pas prendre par les garçons, ils ne comprendraient pas qu'on puisse vouloir s'entraîner à maitriser nos formes animagi juste tous les deux. §

- § Je vais faire très attention si ça peut te rassurer. Lily ne s'inquiètera pas si elle ne te voit pas demain matin ? §

- § Non ça ira. Elle pensera que je me suis levée plus tôt et que je l'attends dans la Grande Salle, ça m'arrive quelques fois. §

- §D'accord ! Bonne nuit ! §

À quatre heures et demi précises, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent devant le feu presque éteint. Aussitôt sortis du château, ils prirent leur forme de phénix et s'envolèrent pour retrouver avec joie la sensation délicieuse que leur procurait le vol. Après deux heures durant lesquelles ils jouèrent avec le vent, ils durent se résoudre à regagner la terre ferme. Pour être sûrs de ne pas se faire prendre, ils se glissèrent dans le château sous leur forme d'hermine, et ne reprirent leur forme humaine que dans un couloir désert. Aucun de leurs amis n'était présent lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle mais ils arrivèrent assez rapidement, d'abord Lily puis les Maraudeurs.

Tout Poudlard était présent pour le petit déjeuner, aussi tous virent apparaître l'immense montre à gousset au dessus de la table des professeurs. Les aiguilles tournaient dans tous les sens, comme si elles étaient complètement affolées. Elles s'arrêtèrent soudainement pour marquer 8h10. À cet instant, il y eut un premier ''pouf''. Tous les élèves virent alors monsieur Madey, le professeur d'Arithmétique, se changer en un personnage étrange. Son chapeau resta le même, mais il devint plus grand, plus allongé, ses cheveux prirent une teinte étrange entre le orange et le rose, sa robe de sorcier se transforma en une sorte de costume bleu marine, mais avec une veste beaucoup plus longue. Elle était rapiécée en de nombreux endroits et réparée à l'aide de pièces de tissus colorées (jaune à pois verts, bleu à rayures roses, etc). Il tenait à présent à la main une tasse à thé et une théière. Un sourire dément étira son visage et il se tourna vers sa voisine, qui n'était autre que Minerva McGonagall, pour lui demander :

- « Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? Pour votre non-anniversaire … »

Il y eut un nouveau ''pouf'' et la respectable directrice des Gryffondor lui répondit :

- « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! »

À ce stade (encore peu avancé) des transformations, la totalité des élèves d'origine moldue n'avait qu'un mot sur les lèvres : Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Le troisième ''pouf'' le leur confirma d'ailleurs. À la place qu'occupait Dumbledore quelques instants auparavant se tenait maintenant un magnifique lapin blanc (quoi que d'un certain âge), habillé d'un gilet sans manches rouge et noir. Il porta la patte à sa poche et en ressorti une montre à gousset identique à celle qui trônait au dessus de sa tête. Il la secoua quelques instants, prit une moue désespérée, fit quelques bonds dans la salle quand remarqua l'immense montre. En voyant l'heure, il s'écria :

- « Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard. »

Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens dans la Grande Salle, au moment même où une nouvelle série de ''pouf'' retentissait. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun élève dans la pièce, mais des nains, des princesses (une avec une pomme, une autre qui menaçait de s'endormir à toute instant, etc), un tapis volant, des toons, un Chaperon Rouge, et tout un tas d'autres personnages sortis tout droit des Disney ou des histoires pour enfants (moldues). Une pancarte apparut dans la Grande Salle avec l'inscription suivante :

**"Si vous voulez redevenir vous-mêmes, il faut que vous retrouviez tous les personnages qui vont avec vous et vous donniez la main ! Pour vous aider, voici une liste des différentes histoires ... Amusez vous bien !"**

Pendant plus d'une heure, tout le monde chercha à se rassembler. Les filles avaient laissé le hasard décider de l'attribution des personnages, mais ils étaient plutôt bien répartis. Par exemple, on trouva les sept nains dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard, Blanche-Neige à la table des professeurs, la vilaine sorcière à Gryffondor et le prince charmant à Serpentard. Bien que la difficulté résidât dans le nombre impressionnant de princes charmants, la dernière histoire à être complétée fut, assez étonnamment, l'histoire d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. En effet, le lapin blanc refusait de rester près des autres, courant dans tous les sens et hurlant « Je suis en retard ». Lorsqu'ils reprirent enfin leur forme humaine, toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle avaient les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Reprenant sa place avec dignité (mais un petit sourire en coin), Dumbledore déclara que les deux premières heures de cours seraient annulées pour permettre à tout le monde (y compris lui) de se remettre de leurs émotions.

- « De toute manière », dit Nesra à James en rejoignant la tour des Gryffondors pour y attendre le début de leur cours de botanique, « ça vous a pris plus de temps qu'on ne le pensait de vous retrouver, il ne reste plus que trois quarts d'heure avant que les cours ne recommencent. »

- « Comment vous avez fait ? » demandèrent les Maraudeurs ébahis.

- « Secret de fille », fanfaronnèrent-elles. « En gros, on a dressé une liste des personnages possibles en fonction de nos souvenirs. On s'est procuré les livres dans la bibliothèque et, à l'aide d'un sort, on en a copié des extraits pour décrire les caractéristiques physiques et psychologiques des personnages. Comme ça, on a aussi pu compléter avec d'autres auxquels on n'avait pas forcément pensé. C'est ce qui nous a pris le plus de temps, heureusement qu'on avait la magie. Après on a utilisé une potion versée dans tous les aliments qui permettait une ''base'' de transformation en quelque sorte, et on a posé sur la porte un sort de métamorphose. C'est lui qui a activé, à retardement, la potion et permis que tout le monde se change en personnage de dessin animé. »

- « Donc », résuma Rémus, « si je comprends bien, la potion permettait de se transformer en tout. C'est le sort de métamorphose qui a activé un des possibles. C'est ça ? »

- « Tout à fait Mumus ! Décidément, tu es l'intellectuel de la bande ! »

- « En tout cas, c'était magnifique les filles », les félicita Peter.

- « Merci ! Bon, on va en profiter de ce petit temps supplémentaire ? »

Les deux jours qui suivirent s'enchaînèrent assez rapidement, la blague des filles restait dans toutes les conversations. Le jeudi soir, après leur entraînement, Harry et Nesra firent part de leur théorie sur la présence d'un espion parmi les professeur à Kushumaï. Songeuse au départ, elle se rangea aux arguments des jumeaux et admit n'avoir pas averti le directeur qu'une présence prenait le contrôle des pouvoirs de Nesra pendant les entraînements. Elle décida de remédier sur le champ à ce manque et emmena les Potter dans le bureau du directeur. Une fois le mot de passe prononcé (Dragibus), ils prirent place dans les fauteuils en face du bureau directorial.

- « Harry ! Mais tu fais quoi là ? » chuchota sa sœur avec agacement.

- « Euh … Je chasse une mouche », répondit le garçon avec un sourire gêné.

Il cessa aussitôt les étranges moulinets qu'il accomplissait avec les bras et concentra son attention sur le professeur Dumbledore qui les regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Ah miss Potter, je tenais à vous féliciter pour la blague de ce matin, j'ai beaucoup ri ! C'était de la très belle magie. Minerva m'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer que ce sortilège de métamorphose était bien au dessus du niveau demandé aux ASPIC. Vous penserez à féliciter Miss Evans de ma part ? »

- « Je n'y manquerai pas monsieur le directeur. »

- « Très bien ! Alors dites moi ce qui vous amène ici tous les trois. Peut être pourriez-vous m'expliquer, Votre Majesté ? »

- $ Je t'avais dit qu'il savait $, fanfaronna Nesra.

- « Et bien Albus, j'ai peur que nous ayons un problème. Lors de mon premier cours de l'année, au cours d'un duel, d'un assez haut niveau, je dois l'admettre, entre Miss Potter et son frère, quelqu'un a réussi à prendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Et cela c'est reproduit plusieurs fois depuis. »

- « Prendre le contrôle de vos pouvoirs Nesra ? »

- « Oui », expliqua la jeune fille. « Au début, je ressens comme une présence, sans parvenir à m'en débarrasser. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je ne maîtrise plus rien, je ne peux plus lancer de sort, je ne peux plus rien faire d'ailleurs. Je suis ballotée comme une poupée. »

- « Au sens propre, monsieur », renchérit Harry. « Une fois, nous n'avons pas réagi assez vite, et elle est devenue comme une marionnette. C'était très impressionnant. »

- « Et surtout très dangereux ! Depuis, quand je les entraîne, je nous enferme dans une bulle de protection. Mais on peut faire l'hypothèse qu'il ou elle parviendra un jour à passer cette défense … »

- « Je vois », dit lentement Dumbledore. « Je suppose que vous avez fait des recherches ?

- « Comme les garons étaient là lorsque ça a failli mal tourner … » commença Harry.

- « Messieurs Lupin, Potter, Black et Pettigrow ? »

- « Oui, et Lily Evans aussi », confirma Nesra.

- « Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ? » marmonna le vieil homme dans sa barbe.

- « Donc comme ils étaient là, nous les avons mis au courant. Ils sont conscients de la dangerosité du phénomène, d'autant plus que Nesra est très loin d'être une Cracmolle. On y a réfléchi tous les cinq et tourné le problème dans tous les sens pour en arriver à cette conclusion : on pense qu'il s'agit d'un professeur. »

- « Un professeur ! » s'exclama le directeur.

- « Je suis d'accord avec eux Albus », intervint Kushumaï. « Harry et Nesra sont les meilleurs élèves de leur promotion, au moins en DFCM. Et vous connaissez la formation qu'a reçue Nesra. Un élève, même un septième année, n'aurait pas les pouvoirs nécessaires. On peut assimiler ce qui se passe à une forme d'Imperium, excepté que la personne est conscience de ce qui se passe, et n'a aucune possibilité de lutter. »

- « C'est pour ça qu'il fallait absolument vous mettre au courant. Vous connaissez les professeurs. Pas nous. Enfin, nous avions quand même un nom à vous soumettre … »

- « Et c'est ? Monsieur Green ? »

- « D'après Rémus, il affiche clairement ses tendances anti né-moldus. De là à devenir l'agent de Voldemort dans les murs de Poudlard, il n'y aurait qu'un pas. »

- « Très bien, je vais garder un œil attentif sur les professeurs en général et sur monsieur Green en particulier. En attendant, je vais vous aider : si vous êtes d'accord Nesra, je pense qu'il faudrait tenter un nouveau duel, mais sans bulle de protection. Son Altesse et moi-même serons avec vous pour nous assurer que vous ne courez aucun danger, et à deux, nous aurons peut être plus de chance de localiser l'espion. »

- « C'est d'accord. Harry ? »

- « Ça me va. »

- « Parfait ! Les septième années n'ont pas cours le mercredi après midi si ma mémoire est bonne ? Dans ce cas, nous tenterons notre chance mercredi prochain dans la salle de DFCM », conclut-il après avoir obtenu leur approbation par un hochement de tête.

Les jumeaux regagnèrent leur salle commune où Lily et les Maraudeurs les attendaient, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Sirius attrapa Nesra et la blottit contre lui avant de lui demander comment s'était passé leur entretien (avec un regard très appuyé à Harry).

- « Plutôt bien. Il nous félicite, Lily et moi, pour la magnifique blague de ce matin … »

- « Gna gna gna », grogna Sirius, qui capta quand même le hochement de tête de Harry.

- « … et on a décidé que mercredi prochain, on allait faire une nouvelle tentative pour localiser celui ou celle qui fait ça. Ça aura lieu dans la salle de DCFM mais je vous préviens : je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous dans un rayon de 200 mètres, je n'ai pas envie qu'on vous retrouve à l'infirmerie ou pire, à la morgue ! »

- « Nes', ma chérie, je préfèrerais ... »

- « Non Sirius », le coupa-t-elle fermement. « Je serai beaucoup plus tranquille si vous êtes dans la Salle Commune en train de faire vos devoirs.. »

- « Les devoirs, un mercredi après-midi ! » plaisanta James pour alléger l'ambiance, « Tu te trompes de Sirius là ! »

Ils se mirent tous à rire et changèrent de sujet de conversation. Profitant du fait que les cours du lendemain commençaient par un cours d'Histoire de la Magie (et sachant que, quoi qu'il arrive, Peter et Lily auraient pris des notes parfaites, comme d'habitude), ils restèrent discuter devant le feu jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, avant d'aller se coucher, le coeur plus léger.

* * *

(1) : Passons outre le fait que Nesra ait été élevé par les elfes, on peut dire que c'est Harry qui lui appris cette histoire.


End file.
